Tangled Justice
by Geremias
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu mundo se derrumba? ¿que pasa cuando no le encuentras sentido a tu vida? ¿que pasa cuando Batman, llega y te dice que puedes hacer algo con tu vida aparte de peleas en el colegio? que pasa cuando un super-Artista marcial es reclutado en young justice
1. Prologo

Prologo: Vida enredada

bipipi pi pip bipipi pi pip bipipi pi pip

La alarma sonó como todas las mañanas, despertando todos los días a la misma hora, el se levantaría, idearia algo para desayunar, y luego caminaría solo a la escuela donde pasaría un día aburrido e irritante, debido a cierta parejita que no paraba de "demostrarse amor" en la clase-

-hmmm, Ranma~- se oyó una melodiosa voz debajo de las sabanas, lo cual rápidamente hizo que su corazón se acelerara, claro, normalmente en esas circunstancias el recibiría un golpe de Akane, por "pervertido infiel", y eso había dejado unas secuelas psicológicas en él, por lo que aun que esa persona ya no estaba, seguía poniéndose nervioso.

-hmm Buenos días Ranma~- Kasumi lo saludo con una sonrisa levantándose, ella quedó sentada en la cama mirando, las sábanas se había deslizado de su c

cuerpo, dejando ver su desnudez bajo estas

-Hmm buenos días Kasumi- Ranma siempre quedaba embelesado al ver esa sonrisa, de todas las personas que regularmente amanecen en su cama, Kasumi era la única que realmente la hacía sentir que estaba en el cielo, solo con su sonrisa, aunque, a veces se sentía culpable por el Dr. Tofu, pero Kasumi se había cansado de esperar a que el se declarase, y un dia, luego de que el compromiso entre Akane y Ranma se cancelara, las cosas en Nerima habían cambiado bastante.

-bueno, iré a preparar el desayuno~- ella se levantó dejando que las sábanas se deslizaron completamente hasta llegar al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, ella se dirigió a la cocina, meneando el trasero al caminar, ella se giró y vio lo miro de reojo, sonriendo picaramente, entonces él miró cierta parte de las sábanas en la que un gran bulto se había levantado repentinamente, entonces vio a Kasumi nuevamente, acelerando el paso picaramente, entonces él simplemente no pudo resistirse, y se levantó tras ella, quien intentó "correr" el la abrazo por la espalda, atrapándola, ella gritó "ayuda un pervertido" entre risas, entonces -Oh, ¿entonces piensas denunciarme?- pregunto el con una sonrisa, besándola en el cuello, dándole una mordida suave, entonces ella rio por que tenia cosquillas

-No sé~- dijo ella haciendo una pausa -Tal ~- sus palabras se ahogaron con un gemido ligero, al sentir el miembro de Ranma pasar entre sus piernas, frotándose contra ella, ella menea el trasero correspondiendo, entonces Ranma la toma de sus pechos y sigue besándola

Media hora después, Kasumi parecía estar más contenta que cuando despertó, estaba tarareando felizmente mientras servía el desayuno, ella sirvió un gran tazón de arroz al joven de trenza, en otro plato dos pescados pequeños, en otro plato algo de wasabi y un vaso de té

-Fwaaaaaaaaa, la próxima vez que se ponen cariñosos, hagan el favor de no hacer tanto ruido!- exclamó la segunda de los tendo quien apareció repentinamente, ella estaba en pijamas, con el pelo despeinado y con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto Ranma como Kasumi se sonrojaron por unos momentos, hasta que recordaron que no es como si lo hubiesen estado manteniendo en secreto, al menos no de ella

-Pero Nabiki, sabes que podrías haberte unido a nosotros- Comentó la mayor de los tendo, a lo que Nabiki sonrió pícaramente

-Lo se, pero ayer tuve mucho trabajo, por lo que llegue cansada y solo quería irme a dormir, cosa que no pude hacer..- Nabiki echó una mirada inculpadora a ambos lo cual hizo que Ranma se sintiera algo apenado

-Tal vez debamos hacer que la habitación sea insonora- comentó Ranma rascándose la barbilla

-¿Sabes lo que costaría hacer eso?- preguntó ella en tono enojado, a lo que Ranma negó con la cabeza -Bueno, claro, si estuvieras dispuesto a pagar con tu cuerpo ese gasto…- Ranma negó con la cabeza furiosamente, mientras sudaba frío ante el solo pensamiento de lo que estaba pensando Nabiki -Entonces, si tenemos en cuenta, quien es la dueña del departamento, y quien es quien paga tu comida..-

-¡Ya entendi! ¡ya entendi! procuraremos hacer menos ruido la próxima- exclamó Ranma ligeramente avergonzado, a lo que Nabiki sonrió, antes de darle un beso en los labios, haciendo que Ranma se sonrojó un poco, y que Kasumi se sintiera ligeramente celosa.

-¡eso espero!- Nabiki apretando los puños, antes de echarle una mirada picara a Ranma -bueno, ya que dejamos eso en claro- Nabiki se arrima a Ranma, de forma seductora y le susurra al oído- aún quedan 30 minutos antes de la escuela- Ranma sintió que su virilidad despertaba ante solo el aliento de Nabiki en su oído, esta sonrió complacida mirando el gran bulto sobresaliendo en sus pantalones, y comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa

Kasumi se quedó observando, poniéndose inquieta mientras Ranma y Nabiki se comían a besos, sintiendo que quería Repetir, entonces se puso de pie, pero cuando se dispuso a acercarse a ellos- Nabiki volteo a verla, y que abrazo a Ranma posesivamente y la miró con determinación en sus ojos, -Solo tenemos 15 minutos para hacerlo, 5 para vestirme y 5 para llegar a la escuela, tu ya te divertiste, ¡esperate hasta la noche!- esas palabras hicieron que Kasumi se mordiera el labio y asintió resignada

-esta bien… pero al menos vayan al cuarto, ¡tengo que limpiar!- ella exclamó a lo que Nabiki tiro de Ranma hacia la habitación

+++++ Unos 19 minutos después ++++++.

-Kasumi, ¡Ya nos vamos!-

-Esta bien, cuidense, y ¡sostente con fuerza!- Kasumi con una sonrisa, y algo de preocupación en su voz

-no te preocupes, hago esto casi todos los dias- contesto Nabiki montandose en la espalda del joven de la trenza

-Tranquila Kasumi, tendré cuidado- comentó Ranma antes de despegar del suelo, de un solo salto aterrizando en un techo lejano para luego volver a saltar.

-Ara, olvide decirles que hoy regreso al dojo- dijo para sí la mayor de los tendo, luego recordando, que si iba a casa, no podría regresar hasta dentro de una semana, y tendría que aguantarse las ganas toda una semana -ah~ debí unirme a ellos de igual manera- suspiro algo deprimida antes de meterse al departamento y seguir limpiando

Ranma se había mudado al departamento de Nabiki luego de que el compromiso con Akane se rompiera, ella simplemente dijo que no creía que funcionase, y que no habia nadie mas por quien ella esté rompiendo el compromiso, y negó rotundamente que ese alguien fuera Ryoga, misteriosamente luego de negarlo tanto, Ranma se enteró que efectivamente, Ryoga y Akane estaban saliendo- eso le dio una rabia tremenda, pero decidió no tomar venganza de ellos, a pesar de que, como perdió a su prometida, y seria Ryoga quien se encargará del dojo, Los saotome se tuvieron que marchar de la residencia de los Tendo, Genma desheredo a Ranma, y Nodoka, al ver el honor de su Familia machado, y que la única forma de que Ranma no comete seppuku era que, efectivamente fuera desheredado, así que decidió que lo mejor era apoyar a Genma, y Ranma al no tener donde ir, aceptó la propuesta de Nabiki quien hace tiempo quería mudarse a un departamento que le quedase más cerca a su trabajo su trabajo, y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Claro, Solo Kasumi sabía que Ranma estaba viviendo con Nabiki, en una relación de beneficio mutuo en que Ranma, además de protegerla y ser el "Novio", una tapadera para que Nabiki pueda deshacerse de tipos pesados que quisieran ligar con ella, sin mencionar de que Ranma se había convertido en su transporte personal, a Nabiki se le facilitaba la vida, pues podría dormir más, a pesar de estar a 30 km de su lugar de trabajo, podría despertar 15 minutos antes de su hora, alistarse en 10 minutos y Ranma la dejaría en la entrada en tan solo 5 minutos, en verdad, "es más efectivo que ir en bus" decía ella

Kasumi por su parte, seguía viviendo con su padre, Akane y Ryoga, la frecuencia con que visitaba al Dr. tofu disminuye drásticamente, puesto a que esté realmente nunca avanzó en su relación con ella, de hecho, nunca tuvieron una, debido a que el fue demasiado cobarde como para declararse, por ello, ella se cansó de esperar.

Tan solo 5 minutos luego de haber partido, Ranma Bajo a Nabiki a puertas de su trabajo, de ahí tenía otros 5 minutos para llegar a Furinkan, que estaba a otros 60 kilómetros,

era el doble del primer recorrido, afortunadamente, el joven saotome no tenía que preocuparse de contener su velocidad, o por dar giros bruscos, ni que decir por hacer maniobras peligrosas por espacios angostos, por lo que él aprovechaba esos 5 minutos como un tiempo de entrenamiento, hasta que llegase a Furinkan y las cosas se pusieran molestas, el realmente no soportaba tener a Akane y Ryoga en la misma clase, realmente sentía las ganas de aplastarle el cráneo a es hijo de puta, que siempre llegaba con regalos para Akane, por otro lado, no podía ver a la misma Akane a la cara, incluso saludarla le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto, por lo que él se limitaba a quedarse en el tejado durmiendo hasta que acabase la clase, claro, Ni Nabiki ni Kasumi sabían algo de esto, puesto a que el seria regañado, y realmente no estaba emocionalmente bien como para aguantar sermones.

++++varias horas despues +++

-fwaaaaaaaa~- Ranma bostezo, despertando de su siesta, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que las clases del dia Acabaron, así que debía ir a recoger a Nabiki

El salto de techo en techo, hasta llegar a donde Nabiki estaba esperando, ella estaba con el cabello desarreglado, con la ropa algo arrugada, por lo que él dedujo que fue un dia ajetreado, *l _os trabajos de oficina pueden ser muy estresantes_ * antes de aterrizar a unos pasos de su benefactora.

-Tan puntual como siempre~- dijo ella sonriendo

-hago lo que puedo- Ranma sonriendo picaramente, la sube sobre su espalda, y de un brinco llega a un techo cercano, donde Nabiki le pide que vaya despacio, pues quería disfrutar un poco del viaje, Ranma realmente no tenía problemas con eso, después de todo, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, así que dijo saltos largos, pero lentos de edificio en edificio, y aunque por lo general, colocaba una barrera de ki fuerte sobre Nabiki para que el viento no la moleste, esta vez, la hizo tenuemente, permitiendo que el viento acaricie su pelo.

-ah~ que bien se siente el viento en la cara- comentó la segunda de los tendo con una leve sonrisa, y con los ojos cerrados, antes de aferrarse más fuertemente a la espalda de Ranma, aplastando sus pechos contra esta

BOING

el suave tacto de los pechos de Nabiki hicieron que el joven de trenza se sonrojara ligeramente, mientras una parte de su anatomía reaccionaba, a lo que él no pudo resistir la tentación y con sus manos, comenzó a manosear el trasero de Nabiki, quien despertó de su trance, con una expresión, entre molestia y exitacion

-¡Hey tu! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó ella, pellizcando una mejilla mientras lo ahorcaba con un brazo

-¿Que crees? ¡disfrutando del viaje!- exclamó el

-Sabes que disfrutar no es gratis, ¿no?- Nabiki esta vez pellizca ambas mejillas

-Tal vez, podamos hacer algo de dinero extra en el club esta noche- Ranma probando suerte, cosa que fue bastante efectivo, puesto a que Nabiki ni bien escuchó esas palabras hizo algo que casi hace que Ranma pierda la concentración durante el vuelo, ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, acariciando con la lengua de arriba a abajo, subiendo hasta sus orejas, haciendo que el joven de trenza siente su pulso acelerarse, mientras el bulto cada vez más grande en sus pantalones, le hacían perder el equilibrio, por lo que decidió detenerse en una azotea cercana…

Sin perder tiempo ambos se devoraron a besos mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos, sintiéndose mutuamente, bañándose en sudor, sin dejar de besarse fueron desprendiéndose de cada pedazo de tela que cubrían sus cuerpos, parap oder sentirse mutuamente, piel a piel…

La vida de Ranma había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses, cuando se vio obligado a madurar de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho, fue cuando entendió que no importa cuánto quieras a alguien, o cuánto te esfuerces, mira a otro lado por un segundo y esa persona mirara a otro, y olvidara cada cosa que has hecho para estar a su lado y te cambiara como si fueras un par de bragas sucias. Pero, al final, supuso que estaba bien, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte.

-ah~ ¡si que hicimos mucho dinero esta vez!- exclamó Nabiki luego de un amplio suspiro, ellos habían salido de cabaret, no es como si se sintiera orgullosa de la forma en que se habían ganado el dinero, pero, el apartamento era caro, y tenía que juntar dinero para la universidad, ella realmente lamento que no pudiera acceder a toutou, en gran parte fue debido a que se perdió el examen de ingreso debido a las caóticas circunstancias de la vida en Nerima.

-Aveces me pregunto ¿como diablos cai tan bajo?- comento la pelirroja estirando los brazos, -Nunca creí que usaría este cuerpo para ganar dinero- dijo nuevamente, pareciendo algo triste, o decepcionada

-¡oh vamos! ¡trabajar de striper no es tan malo!- alegó Nabiki enérgicamente, a lo que Ranma la miró fijamente -almenos no nos prostituimos, bueno, casi, ¿me pregunto se bailar desnuda frente cuenta como prostitución?- Nabiki ladeo la cabeza tiernamente, haciendo que Ranma-chan sonriera

-En verdad, debemos ser muy sexys, como para que gasten tanto solo por vernos bailar con poca ropa- dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, y cruzando sus brazos

Nabiki en un momento llegó a convencer a Ranma de hacer algo de dinero con este método, aunque el al principio se rehusó rotundamente, accedió cuando comenzó a escasear la comida, claro, el jamas dejaria que le tocasen, y además, de esa forma tambien cuidaria de que Nabiki no fuera abusada por pervertidos, o asaltada, de hecho, habían intentado emboscadas a ambas, al menos 5 veces el mes pasado, y al menos 5 veces, mandaron a esos sujetos a emergencias médicas.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del club, Ranma Cargo a Nabiki sobre su espalda y de un gran salto subieron a un techo cercano, usaban este método para evitar que los siguieran a casa, o las identificaran, aparte de que era más cómodo para ambos que tomar un taxi o ir caminando, en especial para Nabiki, a quien le encantaba viajar a espaldas de su Joven inquilino.

Se detuvieron unos momentos en el techo, entonces Nabiki sacó un termo de agua caliente de su cartera y la vació sobre la pelirroja, quien seguidamente crecido varios centímetros de altura, perdió curvas y gano bastante masa muscular.

-ah~ que bien se siente volver a ser yo mis…. mo- Ranma enmudeció como repentinamente divisó una figura aparecer frente a él, a lo que Nabiki entro en panico temporalmente, pues no sabia que habia visto Ranma como para repentinamente quedarse con la boca abierta, y sabía normalmente, él no se dejaría sorprender por nada, ni por nadie, así que, sea lo que sea, debía ser algo bastante impresionante, así que se giró lentamente, hasta divisar a aquella figura que tanto misteriosa, entonces ella sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sus labios temblorosos nombraron a aquella figura misteriosa -Ba… ¿Batman?-

-Ranma Saotome, debes venir con nosotros-Dijo aquella voz escalofriante, a la que Ranma sólo pudo responder con un simple

-¿eh? ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?-

Prologo: Vida enredada, Fin.


	2. La prueba

Nota de autor: me sentí inspirado por el Fanfic "Wild Justice" lo único en lo que me decepciono fue en su corta duración, por lo que decidí escribir mi propio fic, he tomado algunas cosas de ese fic, pero muy pequeñas realmente, solo para completar algunas cosas que pude haberme saltado.

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje (no en este cap, pero talvez mas adelante)

Capitulo 1.0: La despedida

En la atalaya, una base secreta incrustada en el interior de un asteroide orbitando la tierra, oculta de las miradas indiscretas, Lugar donde residen los más grandes héroes sobre la tierra.

Aunque rara vez, todos los héroes se reunían en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, esta vez era una excepción, una gran conmoción se había formado en la Atalaya, como el rumor de que Batman, el más discreto de todos, había llevado a "dos chicos normales" a su base secreta, de hecho ni siquiera sus compañeros, o protegidos habían tenido tal privilegio.

En la sala de conferencia de la Liga de la Justicia, se habían reunido sus miembros fundadores, Batman, la Mujer Maravilla, Flash, El detective marciano y Hawkwoman, y otros miembros veteranos como, Capitán Marvel, Flecha verde, Zatara, mientras los ausentes eran Aquaman, Hawkman, y los linternas Verdes Hal jordan y Jhon Stewed

-Espero que hayas tenido una buena razón para llamarnos- Dijo Flash

Batman dejó que sus acciones hablaran por él, apretando unos botones en una consola holográfica, aparecio una pantalla detrás de él, en la que se veían dos jóvenes de rasgos asiáticos

-¡Oh¡ ¡vamos! ¿¡es enserio!? ¿de verdad trajiste a dos civiles a la base?- pregunto flash algo sorprendido debido a que los rumores eran cierto

-Te lo dije- Flecha verde exigiendo sus cinco dólares a Flash, quien pago de mala gana, a lo que ambos recibieron una dura mirada de la mujer maravilla

-No entiendo, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- La mujer Maravilla algo intrigada

-Ella tiene razon, ¿que hacen civiles en la atalaya?- pregunto flash, algo irritado por perder la apuesta.

-La chica se irá pronto a casa, pero del chico, tenemos que hablar- diciendo eso, Batman presiona unos botones y aparece otra pantalla en el aire, con el expediente de Ranma

-Ranma Saotome, japonés, 17 años, Nacido de Genma y Nodoka Saotome, comprometido con cerca de 7 chicas, todas ellas válidas y perseguido por otras 2 y actualmente reside en un apartamento, padece una maldición mágica que lo convierte en una versión femenina de sí mismo, en ese momento se abre otra pantalla con la imagen de una joven pelirroja ligeramente más baja, con unos buenos pechos

Los miembros de la liga miraron con curiosidad, en especial los miembros masculinos.

-Fue en un viaje de entrenamiento con su padre que duró aproximadamente 12 años, luego de regresar a Nerima fue comprometido, con la hija de un amigo de su padre, Akane Tendo, actualmente el compromiso se disolvió.- Batman hizo una pausa

-Luego de varias circunstancias en la zona, actualmente posee super fuerza, super velocidad, invulnerabilidad limitada a traumatismos, ataques cortantes, como de proyectiles de calibre medio, y ataques mágicos, la capacidad de lanzar rayos de energía de sus manos, y de generar tornados, entre otras-

Los miembros de la Liga comenzaron a tomarse con seriedad el asunto, viendo varios videos de Ranma perforando a través de muros de hormigón de 20 cm, o siendo golpeado por otra persona a través del muro, y el continua peleando como si nada, en otra toma se lo ve peleando con un dragon de 7 cabezas, en la siguiente se lo ve peleando con una criatura sobrenatural, concretamente Ashura, esquivando rayos, en otra se lo ve juntando sus palmas para lanzar un rayo de energía amarillo, en las dos últimas se lo ve creando un tornado que succiona a varios combatientes, y otra donde el se deja succionar por el tornado para hacer un ataque aún más fuerte, con lo que la montaña donde estaban peleando colapsa y se derrumba completamente, cada video era mostrado una y otra vez en un bucle.

-¿Es un meta?- pregunto Capitán Marvel con asombro mientras observaba las imágenes, tendría sentido, ya que los metahumanos eran humanos con genes mutados, que les otorgaban poderes sobrehumanos variados

-No, el es solo un artista parcial, libre de cualquier meta-gen- respondió batman

-Pero Batman, siento decir esto, pero ese tipo de ataques de lujo de kungfu y esas cosas solo pasan en las animaciones japonesas y película de hollywood, definitivamente tiene que ser un meta- Alegó Flash sonriendo ante la idea

-Entre otras cosas, los Artistas marciales generalmente se mantienen en la soledad del anonimato, eso cambió hace exactamente un año, cuando Ranma Saotome llegó a Nerima, artistas marciales de todo el mundo han ido hasta allí solo para retar a este chico, causando estragos y devastación.

En ese momento, se mostró una imagen de gran porción de Furinkan destruido, y otras zonas de la ciudad.

-Pero, eso es imposible, si algo asi estuviese ocurriendo, la liga será notificada- alego la mujer maravilla

-De hecho, las pérdidas materiales significan poco ante las ganancias que se generan al hacer pasar todo eso como una atracción turística, hasta ahora han estado haciéndolo pasar como simple actuación, para generar ingresos y mover la economía local, sin mencionar que la Familia Kuno, la más beneficiada gracias a la gran cantidad de turistas en sus hoteles, había estado pagando los gastos de reparación y limpieza de los estragos.

-así que el chico es un experto- Flecha verde comenzaba a ver donde iba todo esto, y le había tomado un cierto interés

-eso no explica por qué lo trajiste aquí- LA mujer maravilla tenía que admitir que era impresionante, sin embargo no era nada que no se haya visto antes por meta-humanos

-Lo traje aquí justamente porque es un experto, incluso entre los súper artistas marciales, el es un prodigio, lo he estado observando en el último año, y su ritmo de crecimiento no se a detenido- en ese instante se abre una pantalla sobre las demás, con estadísticas de su incremento de fuerza y velocidad en un solo año, viendo su expediente se dieron cuenta del increíble salto de poder en un periodo tan corto

-Y eso no es todo- Batman hizo desaparecer todas las otra pantallas, para mostrar una sola en tamaño gigante, era una vista satelital, en la que se mostraba una línea marcada en rojo, delineando un trayecto de unos 60 kilómetros.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente?- pregunto Flash al ver las lineas rojas?

-hace unos meses él comenzó a hacer un recorrido de rutina, de unos 60 km, durante los primeros días le tomaba 5 minutos realizar ese recorrido, seguidamente la línea roja se aclaró hasta volverse blanca y sobre esta apareció otra línea roja en forma de zig zag agregando otros 40 kilómetros al recorrido, sobre esa otra en color azul, más amplia aunque agregan otros 50 km, mientras que aumentaba la distancia, el tiempo se mantenía

-espera, eso es 4 veces más rápido que un tren bala!- Flash quedó ligeramente impresionado, bueno, bastante, él podía ir mucho más rápido que eso, pero, aun así, era bastante rápido.

Seguidamente se desplegó una pantalla con un gráfico de potencial de crecimiento de Ranma Saotome, que dejó sorprendido a más de uno.

-Entonces, tenemos a un chico, con capacidades superhumanas, que no es un meta humano, entonces… qué se supone que el va convertirse en..- Flash no supo encontrar las palabras correctas

-Es un Superman... humano- dijo Flecha Verde, con algo de orgullo en su voz

El detective marciano no necesitaba leer la mente de Batman para saber a dónde iba esto, puesto a que los único humanos en la liga eran Él y Flecha verde prácticamente, junto con canario negro, y los otros dos integrantes humanos eran Los linterna verde que poseían armas interestelares, y Flash que cuyos poderes eran producto de un experimento fallido, mientras Hawkwoman, Superman, Hawkman eran extraterrestres y Capitán Marvel era dueño de un poder místico -¿Así que quieres que se una a los demás chicos?- pregunto el, solo por asegurarse

Batman asintió, -Él será una buena adición para ellos- comentó

-En ese caso deberíamos hacer que los chicos prueben sus habilidades personalmente- sugirió Tornado Rojo, quien ya había llegado a esa conclusión

-Oye espera, si ese lugar Nerima del que hablas, tiene tantos artistas marciales superpotencia, ¿porque solo reclutar a ese chico?- pregunto Flash como repentinamente cayó en eso

-Entre todos los artistas marciales de Nerima, solo él ha sabido mantener un firme sentido del bien y el mal, sin importar todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado-

-¿Ranma qué has hecho esta vez?- preguntó Nabiki tomando del cuello a Ranma, luego de haber esperado por más de una hora, en una base en el espacio, con el pensamiento de que si el cristal se rompía ella sería aspirada por el vacío del espacio, donde su cuerpo explotaría -¿Que ha hecho tu padre esta vez?- se corrigió luego de eso cayó en cuenta que por un momento actuó como Akane ante lo que palideció

-No tengo idea, pero, esta vez, ¡sí que voy a matarlo!- exclamó él, cuando repentinamente, se abrió la puerta detrás de ellos dejando ver al frente a Batman, a su lado iban la mujer maravilla y el Detective marciano.

-Ranma Saotome, El detective Marciano va a implantar el idioma inglés en ti, para que la comunicación sea más fácil- Dijo el hombre murciélago, seguidamente, Ranma sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como sintió que su mente comenzaba a revolverse

-Oh viejo, eso fue intenso- Repentinamente dijo el joven de la trenza en un inglés perfecto, cosa que dejó perpleja a Nabiki, quien levantó una ceja con interés, -Wow, ¡estoy hablando ingles!- exclamó, mientras mentalmente se lo echaba en cara a la maestra Hinako-

-Coug- Batman tosió sobre su puño, aclarándose la garganta, -Al asunto que tenemos pendiente- dijo el con su respectivo tono sombrío

-Así que, ¿estoy en problemas?- el hizo una pausa, observando bien a los tres superhéroes enfrente de él, intentando recordar algo que haya podido hacer para que la liga lo buscase, *hmm, ¿tal vez me comprometió con la mujer maravilla? nah, no podía tener tanta suerte, o tal vez…* el joven de trenza repentinamente se sonrojo, -Si es por haber tenido sexo en público con ella.. yo puedo explicarlo- como la palabras salieron de la boca de Ranma, como acto reflejo una sonrojada nabiki lo golpea en la cabeza con un mazo salido de la nada. ante eso una gran gota de sudor imaginario se dibujó en la frente de los tres superhéroes

-¡Ejem!- Wonderwoman se aclaró la garganta, algo sonrojada por la revelación del joven de la trenza, -no estas en problemas, aunque deberían al menos aguantarse hasta llegar a un motel- agregó

-Si no estoy en problemas, ¿que podría querer la liga de la justicia conmigo?- preguntó el joven de la trenza

-De hecho, estamos aquí para hacerte una proposición- Batman yendo al punto

-¿Proposición?- preguntó Nabiki, quien sabía hablar inglés perfectamente, a lo que Batman levantó una ceja, pues de alguna manera esa información se le había pasado por alto

-Así es, queremos que te unas a Young Justice- La reacción de Ranma a eso fue similar a la que tuvo cuando vio por primera vez a Batman, solo que esta vez, no tuvo esa sensación de estar en problemas, algo totalmente opuesta, aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien estuviese en problemas, él realmente no se había planteado trabajar activamente por el bien de las personas, pero, repentinamente sintió que quizás había encontrado un sentido a su vida, puesto a que sentido tendría haber entrenado tanto, si ya no era el heredero del estilo Saotome, o del dojo, básicamente no tenía nada, y algo tenía que hacer con todas las habilidades que había adquirido con su trabajo duro y esfuerzo.

-Yo, creo que, podría intentarlo- probablemente no fue la respuesta más esperada, pero era un incio, -pero, ¿qué hay de ella?- preguntó él señalando a Nabiki

-Bueno, Ella regresara a casa- comentó Flash quien repentinamente apareció al lado de Nabiki, quien dio un salto de sorpresa

-Claro, tendría que borrarle la memoria de las últimas 2 horas- dijo el detective mientras sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente, Nabiki comenzó a tambalearse, lo que preocupo a Ranma, pero repentinamente esta se puso firme y miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguidamente el detective marciano se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas.

-"Oye, Jhon, ¿esta Bien?- pregunto flash quien se había movida al lado suyo rápidamente, evitando su caída.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres meterte en mi cabeza- expresó Nabiki con seguridad, lo cual hizo que por segunda vez, Batman arqueara una ceja.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Batman.

-Dinero, cantidades inmensas de dinero, fue como una avalancha- pronunció el, todavía temblando.

Eso ocasionó que todos miraran fijamente a Nabiki, ligeramente molestos.

-¿Que?- preguntó ella, pero las miradas no se detuvieron -¡tengo derecho a proteger la integridad de mi mente!- declaró, a lo que Batman sonrió internamente.

-supongo que podemos arreglar una beca para la señorita Nabiki tendo en Gotham University y así evitar que se filtre la información- declaró Batman, a lo que Nabiki sonrió victoriosa mientras Ranma se llevó la palma a la cara.

+++++++ unos días más tarde +++++

Nabiki tendo recibió una carta de aceptación en la Universidad de Gotham, que incluía un departamento todo pago en un área residencial, una pensión mensual junto a una carta con una invitación a trabajar para trabajar en Industrias Wayne al finalizar su carrera.

Nabiki nunca fue más feliz de haberse involucrado con Ranma, claro, si él iba a ser un héroe ahora, su vida corría cierto peligro, pero siempre habia sido asi, y, ella sabía cómo defenderse.

Varios días luego del incidente, muy temprano en la mañana, y esta vez no fue el despertador lo que despertó al joven de la trenza, si no los rayos del sol que le dieron justo en la cara, el abrio sus ojos lentamente, y miro el techo, no era el departamento de Nabiki, no tardó mucho en deducir donde había pasado la noche, puesto a que el olor a Ramen recién cocinado inundaba la habitación.

-hmmm, Ranma~- suspiró entre sueños la amazona China, quien con una sonrisa risueña dormía recostada sobre su pecho, era una vista muy tierna, a pesar de las babas que se le caían de la boca, aparentemente estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño, el no quería despertarla, así que se movió sigilosamente y se reemplazó asimismo con una almohada, antes de levantarse, y perder el único pedazo de tela que cubría su cuerpo, antes de rebuscar su en la habitación por su ropa, se las apañó para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Shampoo con una sábana, no sin antes admirarla por última vez antes de viajar a Norteamérica, recordó que durante la noche, se aseguro de besarla, de comerla a besos, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando sus marcas, que aún eran visibles, sobre sus pechos, sobre sus nalgas, en su cuello, lo habían hecho hasta literalmente quedar inconscientes, aunque era la primera vez de Shampoo, ella se acostumbró rápidamente, y pudo seguirle el ritmo, incluso se las había arreglado para dejar sus marcas sobre el cuerpo de Ranma.

Antes de que el siquiera pudiera vestirse, ella despertó, con el miembro de Ranma en la cara, que aun estaba observándola mientras dormía, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero al notar que era Ranma, supo que lo de anoche no era un sueño, así que picaramente lo beso, haciendo que este reaccionara.

-¿supongo que eso significa que estás listo para el décimo Round?- preguntó ella pícaramente, a lo que Ranma sonrió, entonces ella relamió sus labios humedeciendo los antes de hacerle una felación mañanera

++++ mas tarde en el U'chans+++

Ukyo no era una chica feliz, definitivamente, para nada feliz, no solo no había tenido oportunidad de estar con Ranma luego de que su compromiso con Akane terminará, si no que ahora se enteraba de que este Iría a América a vivir, y había venido a despedirse, y a pedirle que no fuera tras el.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!, ¡a tu linda prometida!- se quejo ella furiosa.

-Lo siento Ukyo, pero tengo mis Razones, por ahora, no podré seguir siendo tu prometido- Ranma realmente no se sentía bien dejando atrás a Ukyo, pero el estaba apunto de meterse en un mundo peligroso, y lo último que quería era ponerla en peligro, es cierto que ella sabía cuidarse, pero, a diferencia de Shampoo, Ukyo no tendría a una momia de 3000 años de antigüedad cuidandola todo el tiempo.

-Pero, ¡yo también quiero ir!- se quejo ella, pero Ranma le dijo que no le diría que parte de America, asi que no le encontraba tan fácilmente, por lo que está lo golpeó con la espátula un par de veces intentando hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero sin lograrlo, entonces rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Ranma se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, y suspiro, -Si prometes no ir tras de mi, yo prometo que haremos todo lo que tu quieras por un dia entero, pero por favor, ¡ya no llores!- esas palabras hicieron que un pelito mágicamente se parara en la cabeza de Ukyo, como si fuese un signo de exclamación sobre su cabeza

-Lo, ¿lo que sea?- preguntó ella

-Sip, lo que sea- Confirmó el con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica de la espátula, sonrió maliciosamente, entonces se puso de pie, y tomó a Ranma por la trenza y lo arrastró hasta su habitación a una velocidad que dejara en vergüenza al mismísimo Flash, entonces rompió su camisa, antes de arrojarlo a la cama.

-u. ¿Ukyo?- Ranma pregunto algo intimidado ante la agresividad de su linda prometida, quien se desvistió lentamente, hasta quedar en bragas y una camisa que con la que podía notarse claramente que no llevaba sostén, antes de subirse sobre él, sentándose sobre el bulto que había crecido repentinamente en sus pantalones, sintiéndose complacida ante el efecto que había causado en su prometido

-Ahora ya no puedes retractarte…- susurro antes de unir sus labios a los de él y poco a poco dejándose llevar por el momento

+++++ Horas más tarde, en el aeropuerto ++++

-¿Ranma donde habías estado?- preguntó Nabiki algo enojada, pues llevaban una hora esperándolo en el aeropuerto, afortunadamente llego pocos minutos antes del abordaje.

-yo.. esta….- Ranma respiro agitadamente, mientras su esquelético cuerpo se tambaleaba de lado a lado

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasó!?- Nabiki asombrada sobre le estado en el que se encontraba el joven de trenza

-Ukyo... Shampoo... ninfomanas…. no comida… no agua- Balbuceo Ranma apenas antes de desplomarse en el suelo, pues aparentemente, luego de haber estado por doce horas seguidas con ukyo, Shampoo, quien había llegado hasta el U'chans y los había atrapado en el acto, y comenzó a reclamarle, en ese momento Ranma creyó sinceramente que era hombre muerto, pero en lugar de sacrificarlo allí mismo, decidieron "castigar" obligándole a hacerlo con ambas hasta la hora del vuelo, sin permitirle descansar, ir al baño, beber agua, o comer

-¿Ara? Ranma-kun- dijo la la melodiosa voz de Kasumi al verlo en el suelo, rápidamente se acercó a él, y lo levantó de ahí, noto que aparentemente se moría de hambre y sed, por lo que le paso una bola de arroz, con un te de su termo, haciéndolo resucitar de entre los muertos rápidamente.

-ah~ casi muero de hambre, de verdad me has salvado la vida- Ranma dándose palmadas en la barriga, luego de haber vaciado el cesto de kasumi, quien le sonrió amablemente, antes de comenzar a decir unas palabras que hicieron a Ranma estremecerse.

-Así que, Ranma-kun, ya que ya estas mejor, tu crees que…- Kasumi movió sus piernas inquietamente, mientras tenía sus manos entre ellas -Crees que podríamos…-

-¡oh! ¡Mira qué tarde es!- exclamó Ranma cambiando de tema, el realmente no sabía si soportaría hacerlo una vez más, al menos durante la próxima hora, cuando estuviera ya en su vuelo a Ciudad dc

Inesperadamente, Kasumi reacciono ante eso, sentándose en el suelo en una esquina oscura, cantando una sombría canción, sobre que se había esforzado tanto en preparar el arroz, y el té, y en que esperaba su recompensa, y en que se había aguantado toda una semana, y luego algo de suicidarse

-¿Ya Kasumi?, ¡tu también vienes con nosotros! ¿recuerdas?- le gritó Nabiki a lo que Kasumi se levantó animada, y sonriendo ampliamente -¿Cierto? ¡Que tonta soy!- y nuevamente la gota de sudor imaginario gigante hace su aparición en las cabezas de Nabiki y Ranma

Una vez llegado el momento del vuelo, el avión partió sin más problemas, era un vuelo bastante largo, y Kasumi y Nabiki tomaron turnos para ir al baño junto a Ranma durante el vuelo, una azafata se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo, y se había molestado bastante. Por lo que el baño fue clausurado para ellos al menos.

+++++++++++ varias horas después+++++++++++

Ciudad Gótica era todo lo que decían los rumores, un lugar peligroso inundado en el crimen, Ranma se preguntaba si habría sido buena idea traer a Kasumi, pero afortunadamente, Nabiki y Kasumi vivirían en una zona residencial segura.

Claro, eso no quería decir que nunca corrieran peligro, pero al menos, sería menos frecuente, Ranma las había convencido de que retomaran su entrenamiento, ambas en algún momento eran expertas, pero dejaron de entrenar y se volvieron "niñas normales". Bueno desde el punto de vista de un súper artista marcial, puesto a que a pesar de ello, ellas seguían teniendo unos reflejos y fuerza, ligeramente superior a la media.

Capítulo 1.5 El equipo

"Reconocido, Batman B02, Desconocido Visitante" acceso aprobado, dijo la computadora del portal Z mientras despedía una brillante luz, dejando a dos individuos apenas visible a través de ella.

-¡Este lugar es enorme!- Silvo Ranma observando el interior

-Esta es la base donde Vivirás en ocaciones, entrenaras y se les asignan las misiones- Dijo Batman viendo al frente

En ese momento un grupo de chicos se acercó Rápidamente a Batman, parecían algo entusiasmados

Era la hora del entrenamiento con Canario Negro, pero ninguno pudo resistir la curiosidad, pues Batman había traído a alguien.

Ni bien desapareció la luz del tubo del portal Z, pudieron divisar al Hombre Murciélago, y a su acompañante.

En un instante todos los miembros del equipo tuvieron un repentino cambio de expresión, desde el asombro a la admiración, ante la visita inesperada

-¡Whoa!- Exclamó Robin al ver a la pelirroja parada junto a batman, ella tenia un antifaz negro, parecido al de él, este evitaba incluso ver el color de sus ojos. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en una trenza, mientras dejaba caer sus flequillos a un lado de la cara, casi cubriendo el ojo derecho, mientras el otro lado estaba recogido con una hebilla negra, ella vestía unos leggins deportivos color negro, muy ajustado que marcaba muy bien la forma de sus piernas y su trasero, en la parte de arriba una camiseta igual de ajustada, con la que quedaban bien definidas las curvas de sus pechos, sus brazos estaban totalmente al descubierto, notándose ligeramente marcados pero no demasiado musculoso, un buen equilibrio en la distribución de sus músculos, para finalizar, tenía unos brazaletes color negro, aparentemente de metal.

Ella caminaba con confianza, y por la forma en que se movía a Robin le recordaba un poco a Catwoman, solo que no llevaba lápiz labial, ni enseñaba tanta carne, fuera de eso, hubieron otros gestos en ella que tenían la marca de un guerrero, claro, Aqualad también noto eso instintivamente, la chica técnicamente tiene la palabra "peligro" escrita en todo su cuerpo.

Normalmente Ranma-chan caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza ya sea como hombre o como mujer, pero, luego de haber trabajado de "Striper" durane varios meses con Nabiki se le había quedado como un acto reflejo, el caminar sensualmente, claro, a ella le daban asco la forma en que era vista por los hombres, el nunca habria tenido sexo por dinero con ningún hombre, y él se prometió jamás cruzar esa línea, y se aseguro de que Nabiki no lo hiciera tampoco.

Era una vista bastante maravillosa para los chicos, aunque Conner no pudo apreciar mucho, debido a que Miss Martian le tapo los ojos.

Artemis por su parte, miro esos pechos que rebotaban con cada paso que daba la pelirroja, y por unos momentos, se sintió realmente celosa.

Su forma de caminar ponía algo inquieta a ambas chicas, caminaba de forma seductora, como si pudiera obtener a cualquier hombre que quisiera solo con decir hola.

-Lo he traído- dijo Batman como vio que Canario negro se acercaba

-hola a ti también, Batman- dijo ella esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, bueno, era Batman, el llega y se va sin avisar

Canario negro se vio preocupada, pues estaba casi segura de que reconocía muy bien esa forma de caminar que tenía la pelirroja, realmente estaba preocupada de que "la pelirroja" estuviese haciendo trabajos inapropiados para sobrevivir en el pasado, por lo que creyó conveniente una charla con ella en cuanto pudiese.

-hola, em, ¿Ranma? ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella al acercarse, la pelirroja asintió con nerviosismo, al parecer el encuentro con el equipo, iba a ser algo incómodo al inicio, es cierto que ya había conocido a Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, y el Detective Marciano, pero aún no se acostumbra al ambiente. -Yo soy Canario Negro, estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento, aunque por lo que me dijeron, probablemente tu me entrenes a mi- Canario Negro rio ante eso luego de guiñar le el ojo, intentando hacer que la pelirroja se suelte un poco más, aunque el inmediato fue una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la pelirroja, lo cual le pareció buena señal.

Cuando los chicos salieron de su transe, dedujeron que la persona nueva, aparentemente pasaría a formar parte del equipo, aunque tenían ciertas dudas, la que más dudaba era Megan, se sintió ligeramente aterrada ante la idea de un triángulo amoroso entre la pelirroja, Conner y ella, por un momento pensó en intentar tocar su mente, y averiguar algo, pero, los chicos le habían dicho que en la Tierra eso era algo sumamente ofensivo así que se abstuvo.

-Por qué no pasas a saludar a los chicos, mientras Batman y yo arreglamos algunos asuntos- diciendo eso Canario fue hasta otro lado de la cueva

-Disculpa- Batman antes de irse con Canario a hablar en privado.

En ese instante, todo se volvió muy incómodo con la pelirroja, ella dio un paso al frente frotando un brazo, y perdiendo toda esa seguridad que exudaba al inicio, para mirar al suelo y agarrarse un brazo con timidez, sentía que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, La pelirroja nunca había sido tímida en el pasado, y mucho menos luego de que "se convirtió en adulta" cuando Nabiki tomó toda su inocencia para convertirse en un carnívoro, pero, estos no eran personas normales, eran.. ¡HEROES! gente que arriesgaba su vida todos los días por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, no gamberros que pelean en el patio de la escuela.

Es cierto, Batman y los demás eran héroes reconocidos, y lo veían como un potencial aprendiz de héroe, pero, estos chicos, se supone serían sus compañeros, así que sentía una gran presión por saber cómo lo tomarían.

cuando los chicos se acercaron a saludarlo, Ranma por acto reflejo se inclinó hacia ellos, como un saludo formal japonés -Me llamo Ranma, es un placer conocerlos y espero nos llevemos bien- su voz se quebró al final por los nervios.

Aqualad dio un paso al frente como líder, y saludo primero -Hola, soy aqualad, bienvenida al equipo- este extendió su mano, entonces la pelirroja la tomó con ambas manos, algo emocionada

-Te he visto en las noticias, ¡eres genial!- exclamó ella, entonces, miró al chico vestido de naranja -¡y Tu eres chico flash! ¡siempre me gusto tu traje!- seguidamente miró a Robin -Wow, ¡en verdad eres tu! ¡Robin! ¡la mano derecha de Batman!- ese comentario hizo que Robin se sonrojara un poco, luego la pelirroja miró a la Señorita Marciana, y esta le devolvió una mirada emocionada, entonces Ranma-chan abrió la boca, luego para volverla a cerrar, porque, realmente no tenía idea de quién era la chica color verde.

-Hola soy M'gann M'orzz Soy sobrina del detective Marciano- se presentó ella, algo decepcionada de no ser conocida, pero claro, había llegado a la tierra hace relativamente poco.

-¡Genial!- esa cosa de la telequinesis que hacen los marcianos es genial, exclamó, deseando no haberla ofendido de alguna forma, pensó en preguntarle si podía enseñarle algo de eso, pero Superboy se acercó a ella

-Hola, supongo que no sabes quien soy tampoco, pero me llaman Superboy- dijo él, entonces la pelirroja se acercó a él, muy cerca, comenzó a observar a unos diez cm de distancia

-Su, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó él, algo intimidado por la cercanía, entonces Ranma-chan comenzó a mirarle por todos los ángulos, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a Megan, quien se sintió celosa, aunque, gracias a que no se dejó llevar por eso, pudo percatarse, que la pelirroja miraba a Conner, con curiosidad, más que con deseo, así que se tranquilizo ligeramente, hasta que la pelirroja palpo el pecho de Superboy, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¡Eres duro como un tanque!, y ¡debes pegar como uno!-exclamó la pelirroja -Me recuerdas un poco a alguien que conozco- dijo recordando repentinamente que estaba molesto con esa persona, y que lo odiaba en verdad, en verdad odiaba a ese mal amigo, traidor.*Asesina mentalmente a Ryoga un par de veces*

Superboy, se toca el pecho, donde sintió la cálida mano de la pelirroja, sonrió levemente antes de recibir una dura mirada por parte de Megan.

En ese momento, Ranma-chan ve a la última persona que no había saludado aún, era una chica de pelo rubio, vestida completamente de verde, y tenía unas flechas a su espalda, y un arco en su mano.

-Em, tu eres… ¿Veloz?- como la pelirroja dijo eso, unas risas se oyeron al fondo, cortesía de Chico Flash y Robin.

-¡Soy Artemis!- exclamó ella, ligeramente irritada, -¿Vez estas dos zonas en en mi pecho?- dijo ella inflando el pecho, y levantando su busto -¿¡como puedo confundirme con veloz si el es hombre!?- se quejo ella

La Pelirroja se apresuró a disculparse rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza, apresuradamente, haciendo que sus pechos rebotan en la cara de Artemis, al ponerse erguida nuevamente, provocando que esta se sonroje debido ya que noto que la pelirroja no llevaba sujetador, y como un efecto secundario de eso, fue que Chico Flash se acerca y las miraba de lado para comparar, entonces, tomó la mano de Ranma-chica y la levantó en alto, y gritó -¡Creo que tenemos una ganadora!- al inicio Artemis no se dio cuenta de porqué lo decía, hasta que Ranma se cubrió los pechos, entonces ella hizo lo mismo y volteo a dar un golpe a chico Flash.

-¡Pervertido!- Artemis ahorcando a Kid Flash

-Así que Ranma, ¿de dónde eres?- preguntó Megan ya algo decidida a averiguar cuánto pudiese, claro, no es que ella realmente sabía en qué parte del mundo está eso, pero, se empieza con algo

-Soy de japón- Respondió la pelirroja, claro, a diferencia de la creencia, en su forma de chica, no era demasiado evidente que fuese asiática, pues cuando era una chica, tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, así que era algo difícil de adivinar, incluso viendo su rostro.

-¿Eres un nuevo meta-Humano que rescataron?- Kid Flash -Últimamente han empezado a surgir frecuentemente, y el gobierno los secuestra para sus fines propios- Agrego al final el velocista

-¿Meta que?- pregunto Ranma-chan algo confundido -¡Oh! ¿son esas personas con la cosa rara del ADN que les dan poderes?- pregunto la pelirroja, Robin asiente con la cabeza -No, no soy un metahumano, Batman dice que estoy totalmente libre del gen meta-

-Entonces, ¿alguna razón en particular porque quieran hacerse parte del equipo?- Robin preguntó con curiosidad

-Me dijeron que podía hacer algo mejor con mis habilidades como artista marcial, que pelear con gamberros del colegio- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja, dejando con aún más dudas a los jóvenes héroes.

-¡Es hora de comenzar la práctica!- Canario Negro interrumpió, todos voltearon a verla y asintieron.

-¿Tal vez te gustaría observar la práctica?- Kid Flash preguntó a la pelirroja

-De hecho, practicarán con ella el dia de hoy- interrumpió Canario, dejando a los demás algo sorprendidos

-Irán uno a uno contra ella- agrego Batman sin emoción

-creo que de esa forma podríamos aprender un poco más de lo que eres capaz- Comento Kid Flash apareciendo frente a la pelirroja, -No te preocupes, seremos blandos contigo- agregó triunfal dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Usen todo su arsenal, Incluido poderes y armas- agregó Canario con una sonrisa. haciendo que todos la miren con sorpresa, entonces miran a Batman que asiente sin decir palabra

-Robin, vas primero- Digo rotundamente el murciélago

*Ok, de repente la cosa se puso algo extraña* pensó el chico maravilla *Traen a alguien nuevo y piden usar todo lo que tenemos* continuó su análisis, entrecerrando los ojos, luego miró a batman como preguntando "¿esto es real? y este le devolvió otra, como diciéndole "No te guardes nada"*

Ambos pasaron al Rin holográfico, como ordenó Canario Negro, se separaron a unos metros.

Robín la miro fijamente, mirando sus piernas dedujo que ella tenia que ser muy veloz para moverse, y probablemente tenga muy buenos reflejos, así que pensó en usar eso en su contra.

-Espero no te lo tomes personal- Dijo el joven maravilla disculpándose de antemano, Canario dio la señal, entonces Robin Arrojó algunos Batarang a la pelirroja, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás, justo como él había planeado, lanzo bombas de humo a sus pies mientras aun estaba en el aire, todo ocurrió en pocos segundos, la pelirroja fue envuelta rápidamente por una cortina de humo.

"Esto impedirá que ve mis movimientos" pensó par así el chico maravilla, mientras activaba la visión termina de su antifaz, aparentemente la pelirroja no se había movido un centímetro desde que fue cubierta por el humo, "¿entro en pánico y no puede moverse?" se pregunto el, avanzando hacia su objetivo, con rapidez se deslizo detrás de ella, su plan era acabar esto con un golpe detrás de la cabeza, puesto a que si Batman y Canario pidieron usar todo su arsenal, debía haber un motivo, y él no le daría tiempo a la pelirroja de sorprenderlo, simplemente aun que la curiosidad lo mataba, no podía permitirse fallar.

Lo que ocurrió después fue bastante extraño, cuando Robín intentó darle una chuleta en el cuello, la pelirroja desapareció repentinamente, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, la pelirroja ya se encontraba detrás de él, con un rápido movimiento, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella de alguna forma lo había atado de pies y manos dejándole inmovilizado en el suelo, normalmente esto funcionaria con alguien normal, pero Robin, no era alguien normal, el corto la soga y se reincorporo rápidamente, pero no lograba ver a la pelirroja, así que desactivo la visión térmica ya que en estos momentos ya era algo inútil, pues el humo se había disipado

-Eres bueno- Dijo la pelirroja quien estaba parada detrás del. Por acto reflejo Robín giro y lanzo nuevamente unos batarang, pero esta vez la pelirroja no el esquivo, de hecho, por alguna razón los mismos se habían desviado, como si hubiesen chocado con algo.

-Eso fue bastante impresionante- Dijo Kid Flash, quien fue el único que logro ver lo que había pasado, la pelirroja había utilizado algunos proyectiles, probablemente piedras pequeñas para desviar el ataque de Robín.

Por primera vez fue la pelirroja quien comenzó su ataque, aparentemente pretendía que acabará en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella lanzó varios golpes, bastante rápidos, pero dentro del rango humano todavía, lo que le dio oportunidad a Robin contestar al ataque a su manera, intentando conectar una patada, fue en ese instante que la pelirroja repentinamente duplicó su velocidad, se agacho y con una patada baja giratoria, logró tumbar a Robín al suelo por segunda vez, provocando un ruido sordo al contacto con el suelo, y seguidamente y sin perder tiempo ella dio un golpe al lado de la cabeza de Robín, perforando el suelo de piedra.

-¡Robin Fallo!- dijo Canario Negro

-Siguiente- agrego Batman, echándole una mirada a su protegido

el equipo se miró entre sí antes de que Artemis pase al frente Artemis -Está bien, ¡voy a ir con todo!- "El que Robín se halla confiado porque era una chica no le pasaría a ella", pensó para sí

Artemis se paró en el ring Holográfico, a una buena distancia, puesto a que Aparentemente un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería mala idea, una muy mala idea, la chica misteriosa era rápida, así que contenerse con ella sería un grave error, por lo que decidió, que lo primero sería inmobilizarla, pero pr el momento, sería mejor mantenerla lejos.

Artemis disparó alguna de sus flechas normales para intimidarla, evitando apuntar a órganos vitales *Esto la hará retroceder* Pensó, pero para su horror, la pelirroja ni siquiera se movió de su lugar -¡HEY muévete! ¡es peligroso!- exclamó ella preocupada, cuando repentinamente, las flechas desaparecieron en el aire, en realidad él las había atrapado en el aire.

-¡No inventes!- Exclamó Chico Flash con la mandíbula abierta, siendo el único que realmente vio la velocidad con la que se movieron sus manos, los demás asintieron antes de echarse una mirada nuevamente, esta vez Aqualad y Superboy, de verdad habían tomado algo de interés en la lucha

-¿Que demonios?- Artemis quedó frustrada y sorprendida, pero no por ello iba a rendirse, Seguidamente comenzó a lanzar sus flechas especiales, primero lanzó varias flechas explosivas, pero la pelirroja seguía arrancandolas del aire, y arrojandolas antes de que exploten, seguidamente la pelirroja corrió hacia Artemis a una velocidad que superaría a cualquier atleta olímpico, de hecho no podría calificarse de otra forma que sobrehumano, ella reaccionó disparando más flechas, pero a pesar de que la distancia se acortaba cada milisegundo, la pelirroja seguía esquivando las flechas, entonces la atrapó tomándola de las muñecas, y privando a Artemis de su arco y lo arrojó lejos, entonces el desenlace fue similar al de robin, ella la tumbó al suelo, y perforó el suelo al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Artemis perdió! ¡Siguiente!- exclamó Canario, entonces La muchacha adolorida dejó el campo

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno!- Chico Flash saltó al campo -tengo que admitir que eso fue impresionante- dijo CF dando un aplauso descarado. Si bien era cierto que Artemis y Robin eran mejores peleadores, ninguno de ellos tenía poderes, así que, es aquí donde cambian.

Cf comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de la pelirroja tan rápido que apenas se veía como una mancha borrosa en el aire, solía hacer esto con sus enemigos, para marearlos y ralentizarse, luego de su centésima vuelta, corre hacia la pelirroja con la intención de noquear con un solo lo que ocurrió en ese momento no debió haber ocurrido, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta en dirección en la que kid flash pensaba atacar, seguidamente levantó su camiseta enseñando sus pechos, provocando así que Kid flash tuviera una hemorragia nasal masiva, mientras su velocidad se reducía rápidamente, seguidamente Ranma chan, aprovechó la oportunidad hacerle una zancadilla, y tumbarlo al suelo fuera del ring.

-Jajajaja- ella rió descaradamente al verlo fuera del ring, seguidamente, Batman se palmeó la cara, Robin sintió un hilillo de sangre salir de su nariz también, al igual que Superboy, mientras Aqualad simplemente se sonrojo ligeramente, por otro lado, la Señorita marciana y Artemis quedaron con la boca abierta

-Chi, ¡Chico Flash está fuera!- Canario Negro realmente sintio que debia tener una charla con Ranma luego de los enfrentamientos, a pesar de que seguía algo impresionada.

Seguidamente, Ranma recordó algo importante, ahora mismo ya no estaba en Nerima, ni en Furinkan, ni siquiera estaba en japón, tampoco era una pelea trivial por ver quien era mejor, de hecho, estaba en la sede de grandes héroes que arriesgan su vida por el bien de los demás, gente que serían sus compañeros de equipo, y que probablemente había perdido hasta el más mínimo respeto que podría haber tenido.

KidFlash quien se había levantado adolorido se volteo a ver a la pelirroja quien repentinamente dejó de reírse, -¡Eso no fue justo!- reclamo el

Entonces ocurrió algo aún más inesperado, la piel de la pelirroja se puso roja como si pelo, entonces se cubrió el rostro en señal de vergüenza, cayó sobre sus rodillas sentándose naturalmente sobre ellas, -¡Lo siento tanto!- se disculpó totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa por lo que había hecho

-No tienes porque disculparte, ganaste en buena ley- dijo Batman repentinamente, haciendo que todos volteen a verlo -en el mundo Real, cuando decides ponerte el traje y salir a combatir, un pequeño error, una pequeña distracción, puede terminar en la pérdida de vidas inocentes, incluso tu propia muerte, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores- terminó haciendo que Kid Flash baje la mirada, y luego golpeé el suelo, por haber fallado, entonces respiró profundamente, se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

-Tiene Razón, en este combate debíamos usar lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ganar-

Ranma se sintió reconfortado al oír esas palabras, entonces se levanto y miro fijamente a Chico Flash a los ojos -Aun asi, ¡quisiera repetir el combate!- seguidamente, el rostro del velocista enrojeció, mientras un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz, lo cual hizo recordar a Ranma-chan que aún no se había cubierto los pechos y rápidamente se los cubrió -jeje, lo, lo siento- se disculpó torpemente

-No, no hay problema- contestó CF agarrándose la nariz y mirando a otro lado, -Claro, si es que no le Molesta a Canario- dijo el, Canario Negro dio su consentimiento luego de que Batman asintiera con la cabeza.

Entonces la pelirroja le susurra algo al odio a KidFlash, este repentinamente se sonroja y se ve más motivada, mientras Superboy, dueño de un super oído, reaccionó de forma similar, sonrojándose

-¡Tu puedes CF!- exclamó él, levantando un pulgar, a lo que CF respondió con un saludo confiado, levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa

-¡Bien vamos por el Round 2!- exclamó antes de colocarse en el Ring nuevamente

-CF parece más animado- Dijo repentinamente Robin

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- pregunto Artemis algo intrigada

-Yo tambien quiero Saber- Megan se moría por leerle la mente, pero sabía que no debia, asi que esperaba a que el lo dijera

-Lo siento, es cosa entre hombres- Respondió Superboy, haciendo que todos aún tuvieran más curiosidad

Ya una vez, ambos en el Ring nuevamente, Y esta vez CF decidió por un ataque Frontal, *No pienso perder* exclamó mentalmente Chico Flash recordando las palabras de la pelirroja

*-Si me ganas te dejaré tocar mis pechos, aunque quizás con tu velocidad logres hacerlo durante el combate- Ranma-chan le guiña el ojo*

Al recordar eso Wally, o mejor dicho Kid Flash dejó salir humo por la nariz, totalmente excitado se lanza al ataque, dando el todo por el todo en un ataque frontal, después de todo era imposible que la pelirroja detuviera todos sus ataques, y aunque por un momento pensó en aprovechar y tocar sus pechos, luego de lo anterior, supuso que esa era una distracción más y que, a pesar de que le gustaba la velocidad, el sabia que hay cosas que es mejor hacerlo lenta y calmadamente.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente cuando el velocista corre a gran velocidad hacia élla, el lanzo una lluvia de golpes contra la pelirroja, esperando una victoria fácil, debido a que era imposible que ella pudiera contrarrestar todos sus ataques.

Durante unos breves segundos, hubo una lluvia de golpes callendo sobre la pelirroja quien dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa maliciosa, de victoria, una sonrisa que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta al joven velocista, quien apenas alcanso a decir un -Oh mier- Kid flash repentinamente comenzó a tambalearse en círculos hasta caer fuera del Ring

-Chico Flash perdió por Nocaut- Dijo Canario Negro, aunque no podía permitirse mostrarse impresionada, ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, era cierto que ella misma no podía seguir con la vista los movimientos de Chico Flash, sin embargo, aún podía ver una pequeña mancha borrosa en el aire, por otro lado, la pelirroja pareció no haberse movido un milímetro antes de que CF cayera. -¡Siguiente!- dijo instando a los demás a pasar.

Aqualad iba a pasar primero, pero la señorita marciana se adelantó volando hasta el ring, Canario negro levantó una ceja, pensando en que tal lejos podría llegar contra un extraterrestre vivo, obviamente las cosas podrían tomar un rumbo interesante o acabar abruptamente

-¡Vamos Megan tu puedes!- grito Artemis fuera del Ring

-¡Patea su culo por el equipo!- grito CF levantando un puño todavía adolorido, si bien él podía dar decenas de golpes por segundos, ni siquiera alcanzó a contar cuantos le había dado la chica tetona, menos aún, luego de que logró rozar una teta, CF miró la mano con la que casi lo había logrado sonriendo como todo un pervertido.

-Creo que aquí se acaba todo- repentinamente dijo Superboy

-Nunca se sabe- comentó Aqualad, -No es que vaya en contra de Megan, pero, me gustaria probar mis habilidades también- por un momento superboy tuvo ese pensamiento, pero, para él sabía muy bien que un humano no será capaz de ganarle asi que tenia sus dudas de si seria interesante o no.

-Sea lo que sea, Ahora esta uno de nuestros pesos pesados en el campo- Interrumpió Robin con una sonrisa, -Ella lo hará- terminó enseñando el pulgar

-¡Comiencen!- Como Canario Negro dijo eso, ocurrió algo muy extraño, algo que hizo que la anterior demostración de velocidad de la pelirroja fueran poca cosa.

La pelirroja se puso en una pose extraña, como de un fantasma, y repentinamente desapareció, y por mas que CF intento, no podía verla moverse, Incluso Conner con su supervisión fue incapaz de encontrarla hasta que repentinamente un grito femenino

-¡AH!- fue como un destello de luz, a pesar de que esta estaba a varios metros de altura, la pelirroja apareció detrás de la marciana, sin ser detectada, y presionar varios puntos de presión de su cabeza, antes de que esta comenzara a Caer inconsciente, eso dejó en Shock a todos, que no reaccionaron a Tiempo para evitar la caída de la marciana, afortunadamente su oponente se había encargado de sujetar delicadamente, como a una princesa, y caer suavemente al suelo sobre sus pies, como si estuviera flotando.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- Esta vez fue Robin quien exclamó con la boca abierta.

-Imposible, ¿venció a Megan?… ¿tan fácil?- Artemis se sintió completamente impotente en ese momento, ya que incluso a grandes héroes les tomaría al menos una pequeña batalla lograrlo, hasta que…

-AAAAAHHHH- La pelirroja pego un grito soltando a la marciana para agarrarse la cabeza, mismo instante La señorita Marte, comenzó a flotar de nuevo y se alejó unos metros

-¡Sabía que no perdería tan fácilmente!- Dijo CF, Megan al ser Marciana, naturalmente empezará atacando su mente, y no era algo que alguien normal pudiera enfrentar.

-No se que intentaste, pero, aparentemente no func… AHHHHHHHH- el grito de la señorita Marciana cambio por segunda vez las expresiones de todos, ella comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, antes de dejar salir un hilillo de sangre por su nariz y quedar inconsciente.

-La señorita Marciana está Fuera de combate- Canario Negro esta vez se sintió realmente confundida con lo que había pasado, se sintió realmente preocupada al ver la nariz ensangrentada de Megan, tenía miedo de que haya resultado con daños cerebrales, pero esa preocupación se fue como vio el rostro sonrojado de la marciana, mientras que con una sonrisa susurro "eso fue… maravilloso" antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo

Por otro lado, La pelirroja seguía tambaleándose en el ring, aparentemente mareada y se golpeó la cabeza para volver en sí -¡Eso estuvo cerca!- se dijo así misma, antes de darse cuenta de que todos la miraban con seriedad, aparentemente Aqualad y Superboy, repentinamente comenzaron a sentirse tensos.

 **-¡Que pase el siguiente!-**

Aqualad echó una mirada a Superboy, como pidiendo ir primero, entonces, este se la devolvió, como diciéndole "adelante", entonces el joven atlante saltó al ring holográfico

-No voy a tomarte a la ligera porque seas una chica- dijo él, causando que la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de fastidio ante la afirmación de ser una chica

-Creeme, no deberías- dijo ella, antes de ponerse en posición de combate, Aqualad repentinamente quito dos objetos extraños, mas bien parecian como un objeto mágico, repentinamente dos chorros de agua individuales flotaron alrededor de ellos, solo para tomar la forma de una espada.

-Wow, eso es nuevo- La pelirroja decidió imitar a su oponente y utilizar un arma, solo por si acaso, ella golpeó ambas palmas, antes de sacar de la nada un bastón Bo de bambú, Aqualad arqueo la ceja, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Comiencen!-**

Aqualad empezó atacando con sus espadas de agua, intentando por todos los ángulos romper la defensa de la pelirroja, quien seguía repeliendo todos y cada uno de sus ataques, sus movimientos parecían como si estuviera danzando alrededor de Aqualad, como si fuera un río, fluía con naturalidad, alrededor de cada ataque, pero eso no era lo impresionante, si no el hecho de que a pesar de que las espadas de agua de Aqualad podían cortar hasta rocas, no podían cortar el Bo de bambú, de hecho ni siquiera parecía rasguñado.

Eso molestó un poco al Atlante, pero mantuvo la calma, después de todo, aunque no era tan rápido como CF, este seguía siendo tan frágil como un humano normal, mientras él, al ser un Atlante, naturalmente era diez veces más fuerte y resistente que un humano, asi que convertiría esto en una lucha de resistencia de ser necesario.

O al menos ese fue su pensamiento, puesto a lo que ocurrio despues lo desconcertó, Ranma-chan había dejado ir el bastón hacia Aqualad, este reaccionó rápidamente y lo golpeó con sus espadas, que para su sorpresa, pasaron fácilmente a través de él, al no encontrar ninguna resistencia su Ataque fue un poco más largo y pesado, momento justo en que la pelirroja aprovechó para moverse detrás de él, y practicarle un movimiento de lucha libre, conocido como suplex. lo siguiente que recordó aqualad es haber sentido el estruendo que causó su cuerpo contra el suelo, sabiendo asi, que habia perdido

-Aqualad está fuera-

-Oh viejo, ¿es enserio? ¿Lucha libre?- Robin imaginando a Bane y Ranma-chan siendo pareja en lucha profesional, pero, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues Super boy había saltado al ring holografico

¡BAAAAM! el aterrizaje de Superboy causó un ligero temblor y un viento sismico, que hizo retroceder a la pelirroja, quien se alejó bastante de él dando volteretas hacia atrás, hasta alcanzar una posición segura.

-Supongo que ahora empieza lo interesante- Dijo Canario negro, recibiendo miradas molestas de los demás -Lo siento, no se ofendan, solo digo que… ahg! olvidenlo- la Maestra toma un respiro profundo y mira a ambos jóvenes en el Ring

-Super boy, usa todo lo que tienes, no te contengas- Dijo Batman

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó SuperBoy luego de echar una mirada a la pelirroja nuevamente, ella se veía tan frágil para ser sinceros, y se sentía un poco mal por ello, sin embargo, Batman afirmó con un rotundo "si"

-Para hacerlo más interesante, que el Ganador se define por Nocaut- Comento la pelirroja

-Me parece bien- Superboy chocando sus puños-

Canario pensó en objetar, pero Batman el hecho una mirada como diciendo "que prosigan", así que decidió hacer caso al murciélago, después de todo, había visto su expediente.

-¡Comiencen!-

La pelirroja se vio algo sorprendida cuando SuperBoy arremetió contra ella, aunque no era ni de cerca tan rápido como ella, aun así le sorprendió la velocidad con la que se movió, debido a su tamaño y musculatura, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba ansiosa de medir fuerzas con "El Tanque" como ella lo había apodado, y decidió no correr riesgos y asegurarse primero de una cosa, así que en lugar de intentar detenerlo, sacó una pipa alguna parte, y tomo el puño de superboy con ella, con un giro de su muñeca lo mandó a hasta el techo de la cueva.

-¿¡Como diablos hizo eso!?- Kid Flash con la mandíbula abierta

-¡Eso es imposible!- ¡Incluso superman habría que usar al menos su brazo para hacer algo así!-

Artemis simplemente decidió no decir nada más, ya había pasado todo el dia asombrándose, asi que decidio que incluso si la pelirroja se convertía en un hombre de la nada, no se sorprendería

por su parte, Aqualad, aún se sentía adolorido, pues antes del suplex la pelirroja le había propinado golpes en todo su cuerpo, asi que tenia que apoyarse en Robin para no hacer demasiado esfuerzo en mantenerse en pie-

y por ultima, pero no menos importante, La señorita marciana, quien había despertado de un cálido y húmedo sueño, se sintió preocupada al ver como superboy caía de unos varios metros de altura, solo para estrellarse contra el suelo dejando un cráter pequeño a su alrededor.

-¡Conner!- gritó ella preocupada, pero antes de que ella pudiera acudir a ver el, ya se estaba levantando

-Auch, tengo que admitir que eso si me dolio, un poco- dijo Superboy sacudiéndose el polvo, seguidamente, volvió a atacar a la pelirroja, ella esta vez, en vez de utilizar el mismo truco, arroja la pipa al suelo,en contrarresta el puño de Superboy con su propio puño, causando una viento sísmico al impacto, lo que realmente resultó sorprendente, no fue el viento en sí, ni el hecho de que la pelirroja no se haya roto un brazo, sino el hecho de que fue el brazo de Conner el que retrocede, solo para que la pelirroja aprovechara la abertura, para golpearle en la boca del estomago.

Los ojos de CF se abrieron como platos, pues había visto por segunda vez la velocidad a la que se movían sus manos, que eran al menos cuatro veces más que la vez anterior, y cada impacto colocado con precisión en el mismo lugar para poder empujar a Conner hacia atrás, para aprovechar el momento en que retrocediera, para golpearlo en la boca del estómago cientos de veces

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRG Superboy Gimió sintiendo ese doloroso ardor en su estómago,y reaccionó golpeando a la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola a estrellarse contra el muro de la cueva, y hundiéndose varios metros

Sus compañeros quedaron en Shock al presenciar eso, mientras superboy se había vuelto completamente pálido, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho -Yo.. no quería…- murmuro

-¡Rápido traigan un médico Chi!- Grito Robin corriendo en dirección del agujero, seguido de sus demás compañeros

-¡Retirense!- ordenó Batman repentinamente haciendo que todos volteen a verlo

-¡Podría estar muerta!- Alegó Robin

-Aún no ha terminado- exclamó el murciélago nuevamente, seguidamente a eso se escucharon rocas moviéndose.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito se oyó desde el agujero, un grito que no parecía ser de dolor, sino más bien un grito de guerra haciendo que los demás retrocedieron un poco, al ver varios pedazos de roca volando hacia el exterior del agujero antes de que la pelirroja emerja de el, y disparada como una bala hacia superboy a una velocidad impresionante, claro, no tan rápida como Flash, pero seguía siendo impresionante, en un parpadeo, su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de superboy haciendo que este se deforme por el impacto y enviándolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Todos miraron con las bocas abiertas, pero, Superboy no estaba listo para rendirse, entonces intentó levantarse como pudo, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas, logró divisar a la pelirroja parada enfrente de él, con sus brazos extendidos hacia él, con ambas palmas pegadas, seguidamente vio una luz dorada emerger, formando una esfera

-¡MOKO TAKABISHA!-

-¡Superboy Está fuera de combate!-

-¡Oye a pesar de que habían dicho que no era un Meta-Humano!- Reclamo Robin a Batman

-Si, esa esfera de luz, ¡él tiene que ser un meta!- artemis levantando los puños en señal de protesta

-Además, esa forma de moverse, es imposible para un ser humano común y corriente- Agregó Cf, pero Batman parecía indiferente a las quejas

-Ella no es un Meta, su ADN está 100% libre del meta-gen- respondió el murciélago

-Pero entonces, si no es un meta, ¿que demonios es?-

-Un Artista marcial, el mejor- término Batman, antes de volver junto a Canario Negro para discutir algunos asuntos

Ranma-chan cargo a superboy hasta donde estaban los demás y lo bajó cuidadosamente, antes de tumbarse al lado de él y descansar un poco, su respiración era algo irregular, estaba un poco agitada por el combate.

repentinamente todos rodearon a la pelirroja, y esta comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, recordando esos Hentai de violación múltiple que le mostró Nabiki

-uhg, ¿sucede algo chicos?- Preguntó la niña pelirroja haciendo su cara más tierna posible, temiendo que estuvieran molestos, o resentidos por la pelea, en ese momento se sintió aterrada, debido a que todo lo que había pasado en Nerima podría estar comenzando de nuevo, ella comenzó a sudar frío ante ese pensamiento.

Aqualad pasa al frente, extiende su mano hacia la pelirroja, quien cierra los ojos con fuerza repentinamente, como si tuviera miedo, hasta que siente la mano de Aqualad en su hombro.

-Bienvenida al equipo- repentinamente el temor se fue, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que no le llamaran tramposo, o quisieran tomar venganza.

-Entonces… ¿no van a tenerme resentimiento por la pelea?- preguntó ella.

-¡claro que no!- respondió CF apresuradamente

-Entonces, no va a haber conspiraciones para vencerme en grupo, ni a llamarme cobarde?-

eso causó que todo el equipo se miraron entre sí

. -Puedo asegurarte, que no hay rencores hacia ti, nos ganaste limpiamente, además, nos da la oportunidad de aprender de nuestros errores-

-Cierto, una derrota nos ayuda a mejorar- agregó Robin colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

-La próxima vez, te derrotare, y tendré mi recompensa- CF levantando el pulgar y sonriendo un poco descaradamente

-Además, gracias a ti vi algo maravilloso- Dijo Megan repentinamente abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda, la pelirroja repentinamente se sintió avergonzada, mientras la señorita marciana parecía estar algo sonrojada recordando lo que vio en la mente de Ranma, involuntariamente mordiéndose el labio, haciendo que todos levantan una ceja por la intriga.

-Muy pocos son capaces de hacerme daño, tengo que admitir que eres uno de ellos- dijo Superboy quien repentinamente había recobrado la conciencia, él se había levantado como si nada, ni siquiera se sentía mareado, o algo por el estilo, y aparentemente todo el daño de la pelea se había ido, mientras la pelirroja seguía teniendo hematomas visibles y algunos raspones.

-Por cierto, Ranma, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que hables de tu otra forma?- como Megan dijo eso la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda -Pu, pudiste ver eso también..- dijo ella temblorosamente, haciendo que todos levantan una ceja por segunda vez

-¡Ahh esta bien!- la pelirroja suspiro y cerrando los ojos quitó de aparentemente ninguna parte un termo con agua fría y otro con agua caliente.

-¿Como diablos haces eso?- Robin con un gran interés en ese truco

-Técnica de artes marciales ocultas, ki plegamiento- Dijo ella -Mouse un Amigo-rival guarda un refrigerador entero en su calcetín izquierdo- agrego al final, como si no fuera nada, haciendo que todos le miráran con escepticismo

Ranma-chan bajo ambos termos en el suelo, y se quitó el antifaz, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules. -Supongo que si seremos compañeros de equipo, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros- Dijo ella suspirando nuevamente, -Mi nombre completo era Ranma Saotome, fui en un viaje de entrenamiento con mi padre desde que tengo memoria, el viaje duró 12 años, he viajado por toda asia aprendiendo las diferentes artes marciales, pero, mi entrenamiento finalizó en china-

Robin y Artemis comenzaron a ver a la pelirroja con ojos distintos al oír eso, en especial Robin, él había tenido que aprender acrobacias desde pequeño en el circo, asi que tenia una idea de lo difícil que es.

-Todas mis habilidades, velocidad y fuerza, son frutos de mis esfuerzos, de mi sudor, mi sangre, pague el precio por cada habilidad, pero, hubo uno que, creo que fue algo excesivo-

Todos guardaron silencio, y escucharon atentamente a sus palabras. -El estupido de mi padre, o ex padre, me llevó a un campo de entrenamiento en china conocido como Jysenkio, es un campo algo tradicional, con cientos de postes de bambú de varios metros de altura, esparcidos a lo largo de un campo lleno de estanques, cada estanque con una historia trágica, y una maldición- Ranma respiro profundamente -Si caes en uno, tomaras la forma de lo primero que se ahogó en ese estanque-

en ese momento todos tragaron saliva, "¿en que se podría convertir una chica tan hermosa?"

-Mi padre cayó en el estanque del panda ahogado, y yo…- La pelirroja vacío el termo de agua caliente sobre sí misma, y lo que ocurrió repentinamente, dejo con la boca abierta a todos, la niña pelirroja crecido varios centímetros de altura, mientras su cuerpo ganaba masa muscular, al tiempo sus pechos desaparecieron, su traje que estaba hecho de un material especial proporcionado por batman, se moldean perfectamente a su nuevo tamaño, antes de volver a blindarse en zonas críticas como el abdomen, pecho, y la zona baja, estaba hecho con nanotecnología avanzada, que se volvía elástica al contacto con el agua durante unos pocos segundos, luego de eso, memorizaba su nueva forma.

-Yo cai en el estanque de la chica ahogada, y me convierto en mujer con el agua fría, y regreso a la normalidad con agua caliente- dijo el muchacho que apareció repentinamente enfrente de ellos

-Osea que en verdad… eres..- CF tartamudeo al hablar

-Caliente..- dijo una voz femenina repentinamente, entonces voltearon a ver a Artemis mordiéndose el labio, mientras miraba fijamente al chico de trenza, ligeramente más alto que Wally, pero, más robusto, y musculoso, entre Superboy y Aqualad.

Ranma decidió ignorar ese comentario, por su propio bien, decidió ignorarlo de momento y mirar hacia otro lado, justamente hasta la señorita Marte que fue ignorada por los demás, y estaba mirándole de la misma forma que Artemis, entonces comenzó a sudar frío.

-E.. esto, como decía soy un chico, y no, no me atraen los hombres cuando me convierto en chica, aunque suelo aprovecharme de esa condición, me siguen gustando las mujeres- Ranma se echó agua fría nuevamente para volver a mostrar su transformación y así evitar que ambas chicas sigan desnudandose con la mirada.

-Fascinante...- ambas chicas dijeron al unísono acercándose a ella para palpar su cuerpo, Mientras Artemis pensaba que el que se convierta en chica no es ningún problema, y que ya que Megan probablemente se quedaria con Superboy, ella quizas pueda quedarse con este chico, mientras Megan chillaba mentalmente de la emoción ante la idea de un triángulo amoroso entre Ella, Conner (como mentalmente llamaba a Superboy) y El Ranma chico, luego repentinamente en la mente le vino a la cabeza una imagen mental, de un recuerdo de Ranma que había visto, algo reciente, el haciendo un trio con dos chicas asiáticas, y comenzó a imaginarse a ella misma entre el Ranma hombre y Conner haciendo que se ruborizo al punto de echar vapor por las orejas.

-Bu, bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?- Ranma-chan intentando desviar la atención de la joven marciana a otra cosa

-Yo tengo una, o algunas- contestó Robin levantando la mano -Dijiste que todas tus habilidades las aprendiste entrenando, ¿cierto?-

-em, sip, aunque los métodos son algo… extraños- respondió la pelirroja

-¿Incluso la bola de energía?- pregunto Artemis parándose al lado de Robin

-Si, de hecho, esta técnica es muy simple, si controlas tu ki- ella levantó su dedo índice explicandolo como toda una "sabelotodo" aunque lo hace inconscientemente

-¿¡Entonces puedes enseñarme!?- dijeron Robin y Artemis al unísono, con los ojos iluminados, colocando sus manos a modo de suplica mientras.

-¡Claro!, ¿porque no?- la pelirroja colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza como habitualmente -De hecho, ambos ya utilizan su Ki, aunque lo hacen involuntariamente, y no de forma muy eficiente- dijo ella, a lo que ambos miraron escépticos

-ustedes ya son más rápidos y fuertes que un humano normal, no están ni de cerca a mi nivel, pero ya tienen una base- dijo ella tratando de no parecer demasiado arrogante, aunque en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de eso

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo la pelirroja, a lo que Kid-Flash abrió la boca, levantando un dedo, inmediatamente la Ranma-chan dijo " y no, no he hecho cosas pervertidas con mi cuerpo de chica" haciendo que Wally se encogiera de hombros.

-No tengo mas preguntas- dijo en tono decepcionado, seguidamente Megan se acercó a la pelirroja, muy cerca, y la miró con los ojos iluminados

-¿Me enseñas mas de eso que vi hace rato?- dijo ella, haciendo que esta se ruborizada y negara con la cabeza

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- pregunto Superboy bastante interesado

-Oh, eso fue ..- Ranma-chan se apresuró en taparle la boca a Megan evitando que hablara

-Shhh, mantengamos esto en secreto, ¿okay?- dijo ella, entonces, Robin Sonrió maliciosamente y dio un paso al frente

-¿No habías dicho antes que si íbamos a ser compañeros de equipo no podía haber secretos entre nosotros?- dijo el joven maravilla

-¿Q.. Que? ¿Dije eso?- la pelirroja ruborizada, intentando escapar a la situación

-Oh, si, yo tambien lo oì- KidFlash apoyando a Robin, es cierto que hay cosas íntimas que no se comparten, pero esta sería una pequeña venganza amistosa por la derrota de hace rato

-Los secretos íntimos de la vida personal no cu-AUCH- Aqualad intentó alegar, pero recibió un codazo de Artemis quien había tomado mucho interés en el asunto.

-Acepta tu destino Ranma- Artemis dijo señalando con el dedo índice

-No es justo- se quejó la pequeña niña de trenza en resignación.

Todo el equipo se paró en en un círculo, entonce Megan comenzó a flotar en el aire, mientras unía sus mentes, para enseñarles lo que había visto.

La escena fue bastante agradable a la vista, la Pelirroja había entrado al baño, aparentemente iba a bañarse con agua caliente, pero cuando iba a abrir la llave, una mano le detuvo, era una mujer asiatica de pelo corto color castaño, ella estaba desnuda y con una sonrisa pícara, mientras por detrás otra mujer parecida a la anterior, abrazaba a la pelirroja tomando sus pechos con ambas manos y apretandolos

-Kya~ - Ranma-chan gimió lindamente, al sentirlo, aparentemente sus pechos eran muy sensibles, -Kasumi, Nabiki, que piensan….- Nabiki aprovecha y la calla con un beso, mientras le agarra firmemente el trasero y comienza a manosearlo, instintivamente la pelirroja, mueve su mano y agarra a la chica de pelo corto del trasero y lo levanta hacia ella, correspondiendo a su beso, por otro lado la chica de pelo largo con expresión de deseo en su rostro, los interrumpe, y con una mano toma el rostro de la pelirroja, acercándose al suyo y también unen sus labios, seguidamente sigue masajeando sus pechos, mientras la de pelo corto, comenzó a frotar sus partes más íntimas, haciéndola gemir lindamente, y aparentemente iba a introducir sus dedos, pero la pelirroja sintió pánico y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, regresando a su forma original, entonces todos centraron su atención en la parte de su anatomía que empujaba contra el vientre de la chica de pelo corto, era oscura, era larga, era gruesa, era…

-Enorme~- Artemis dijo inconscientemente

-¿Que es enorme!?- Canario negro haciendo que a todos casi se les salga el corazón por la boca, rompiendo el trance

-N.. na. ¡nada!- grito artemis toda ruborizada

-es que Ranma nos mostraba una imagen mental del campo de Jusenkyo, ¿Verdad chicos? - Robin improvisando rápidamente

-Er, si, ¡es un lugar inmenso!- Megan con un tono rojizo en las mejillas

-¿Y por qué demonios les está sangrando la nariz?- pregunta Canario negro, haciendo que repentinamente, todos se tapan la nariz y salga huyendo, todos excepto la pelirroja que parecía estar avergonzada por algo

-¿Que diablos les pasa?-

-Yo… yo. ¡no se nada! ¡no se nada!¡no se nada!- grito la pelirroja mientras huía como los demás, cubriendo su rostro

Fin del cap 1

Bueno, quería hacer algo parecido, por no decir "copia" de la primera parte de Wild Justice, pero mas a mi estilo, mas pervertido, y con temas más adultos, bueno, temas sexuales de adolescentes

y bueeeee, como dije, pretendo cosas amargas mas adelante porque los odio a todos


	3. Ghotam

Nota: primero que nada, cometí un pequeño error con la cronología de Young Justice, en realidad esto va un capítulo antes de la infiltración en la penitenciaria de Belle Reve,Conner y Megan un no eran novios, pero tomemoslo como lo dijo Aqualad, "ellos andaban juntos mucho antes de que ellos mismos lo supieran". en una parte ella lo llamó Conner, pero hagamos de cuenta que ella lo llamo así porque mentalmente ya le llamaba así, pero no se lo había dicho.

Cap 2.0: Gotham

-¡Pero soy un chico!- se quejó la pelirroja

-¡Lo se! y entiendo que quieras proteger tu orgullo como hombre, pero, en este trabajo un error puede llevarte a ser capturada, y ser torturada física y psicológicamente,y es peor si estas en tu forma femenina, ya sabes…- dijo Canario negro, insistiendo en su propuesta

-Uhg- Ranma tragó saliva y comenzó a considerar lo que le había dicho canario, con anterioridad había sido engañado o drogado para ser capturado, en ocasiones incluso le habían desnudado y cambiado de ropa antes de recobrar la conciencia, solo recordarlo le daba pánico, quizás, su cuerpo femenino no era virgen ya desde hace tiempo, ese pensamiento hizo que todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofríos, luego comenzó a entrar en pánico, su rostro se volvió blanco como la nieve mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Ranma?- Canario negro preocupada, entonces comienza mover su mano frente a sus ojos para ver si reacciona

++++algunos minutos despues++++

-Así que ¿consideraras lo que te dije? ¿Ranma?- Preguntó Canario tomando a Ranma-chan de ambas manos

-Yo, no quiero hacerlo… He perdido mi apellido, mi honor, y mi familia, no quiero perder mi hombría también, pero, tal vez lo piense- Ranma-chan resignada

-Me alegra, es importante, que intentes vivir como mujer aunque sea solo para prepararte psicológicamente, en caso de que seas violada en cautiverio-

-Es una línea que prometí no cruzaría, pero, seguro, es mejor hacerlo primero con una amigo que con un enemigo, supongo- Ranma-chan todavía no podía creer lo que de verdad le había hecho considerar hacerlo con un chico, para evitar que su mente sea destruida

en una eventual misión fallida, el sabia que la pregunta no era "si ocurriria, si no, "¿cuándo ocurriría?"

Los jóvenes héroes, luego de una ducha después de los enfrentamientos fueron llamados nuevamente, esta vez, para entender un poco más sobre su nueva "compañera"

Luego de presionar unos botones, en pantalla apareció en el aire, mostrando nuevamente parte del expediente de Ranma, obviando cosas sobre su vida personal, claro está.

-El nombre clave para Ranma en su forma femenina, será "Wildfire"- Canario Negro explico, mientras aparecía en la pantalla la joven pelirroja con su traje, "si van a trabajar en equipo sería bueno que conozcan sus capacidades y habilidades actuales" Batman presionar otro botón, y en la pantalla se comenzaron a reproducir diversos videos de Ranma, como los transmitidos en la Atalaya previamente, pero con el rostro censurado, para su archivo, era necesario tomar precauciones con su identidad, por lo que en lugar de aparecer su nombre, simplemente aparecía una "R"

-Como había mencionado antes, el fue en un entrenamiento de unos 12 años aproximadamente, todas sus habilidades fueron adquiridas con entrenamiento, y está libre de cualquier superpoder o alteración genético- como Batman dijo eso, apareció una imagen de la estructura del adn de Ranma representado en un gráfico.

-Actualmente el Posee, Super fuerza- En la pantalla aparece el levantando una roca de 40 toneladas en su forma de mujer, en otra se lo ve partiendo una roca de más o menos el mismo tamaño de un golpe, seguidamente se la ve dando un salto de más de 15 metros de altura fácilmente, mientras cargaba en su espalda a una chica de pelo corto cuyo rostro también estaba censurado

-Super velocidad, como ya habrán comprobado en sus combates previos- la siguiente imagen se lo mostraba dando un golpe a una especie de minotauro con alas, luego se repite, pero esta vez en cámara lenta x 1000, y en el cual se puede comprobar que efectivamente da miles de impactos en el mismo punto para aumentar el daño

-Invulnerabilidad limitada a traumatismo- en la siguiente se ve como otro chico lo golpea través de un muro de concreto y este ni siquiera se inmuta, seguidamente el devuelve el golpe también a través del concreto, luego otro video donde cae de una gran altura, se levanta como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se sacude el polvo, una escena donde se ve a otro joven perforando una estatua de piedra solo con la presión de aire que causaba su espada de madera, en ella se ve como Ranma recibió varios impactos como si nada, finalmente, cuando es golpeado en la cabeza por una roca de varias toneladas, y como mucho queda aturdido por unos segundos.

-Esta información nos hubiera sido útil antes del enfrentamiento- se quejo Artemis

-Por eso les dije que no se contuviera- Batman hizo una pausa, luego volteo a ver hacia los chicos -él tampoco sabía nada sobre sus habilidades, nada excepto aquello transmitido en las noticias internacionales- respondió Batman a lo que Artemis guardó silencio

-Sus habilidades incluyen el manejo de cualquier arma blanca, y algunos objetos mágicos, sus habilidades más excepcionales incluyen, la de generar tornados, y lanzar rayos de bio-energía o Ki por sus manos- en ese instante se mostraron respectivas imágenes, incluyendo la batalla con el rey fenix.

La mandíbula de todos cayó medio metro ante las imágenes de una montaña siendo totalmente destruida por una bola de energía, y en otra como varios tornados destruyen otra

-¿¡Que demonios!? ¡lo único que le falta es aprender a volar!- Kid flash expresó impresionado

-¿Quien dice que no puedo?- dijo Repentinamente la pelirroja quien había terminado de bañarse, como no tenía cambio de ropa y preferiría no ponerse su "traje" antes de lavarlo solo se cubría a sí misma con una toalla, lo cual hubiera causado varias caras sonrojadas, de no ser por la mirada de escepticismo que pusieron todos ante su afirmación, excepto Megan, para ella volar era algo natural

-¿Puedes volar?-

Ranma-chan cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo antes de que repentinamente su cuerpo comenzará a elevarse -varios metros, dejando una muy buena vista de sus partes íntimas, por suerte para ella, en ese momento, los chicos no se habían fijado en eso.

-¡No jodas!- -¿es en serio?- fueron las reacciones de los chicos ante eso, Ranma se elevó unos 3 metros antes de descender lentamente hasta estar a medio metro del suelo, cuando cayó bruscamente, casi desmayándose

-¡Ranma! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Megan alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo, entonces la pelirroja abrió los ojos

-Lo siento, no he dormido mucho últimamente, y las peleas de hoy me dejaron agotado -

Batman levantó la ceja, ese había sido una información que se le había pasado por alto, y aunque era una habilidad o técnica no perfeccionada, pero era bastante prometedor

+++++++Unos Días después, Durante la noche en Gotham ++++++++++

Como Kasumi y Nabiki viven ahora en Gotham, van invitadas a una cena de la clase más alta en de la sociedad

Todo iba bien, ambas están vestidas como damas excepcionales, hasta que repentinamente las luces se apagaron, y ahí estaba el, Joker aparece en la entrada, siendo enfocado por los reflectores que era controlados por sus secuaces.

-Me pareció de muy mal gusto, el que todos los peces Gordos de Gotham estuvieran reunidos en una fiesta y no me hayan invitado, ¡a mi!- Dijo el caminando elegantemente con su característica sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario, donde los músicos habían estado tocando hasta hace unos momentos para relajar el ambiente.

-Yo supuse que debió de ser un Error del correo, por lo que decidi venir de todos modos, después de todo, Soy el Invitado de Honor- dijo colocando su bastón debajo de su brazo izquierdo mientra subía al escenario

La Multitud creyó que era parte de la actuación, excepto por el organizador de la Fiesta, quien intentó retirarse del lugar lentamente, pero fue persuadido por un cuchillo que pasó a un costado suyo a permanecer en el lugar.

-Nop nop nop, no puede irse, porque aun no los hago reir…. Para siempre!- como dijo eso, del suelo, de debajo de las mesas, comenso a liberarse so clasico venono guason, y disfruta de la vista de todas las personas retorciéndose en el suelo, por la falta de aire, y no poder dejar de reír, excepto por 2 jóvenes, que usaban máscara anti gas, que sacaron de dios sabe dónde.

El Joker se deleito con la expresión en los rostros de los presentes, esa expresión de desesperación por la falta de aire, mientras siguen riendo, literalmente hasta la muerte.

Excepto por dos figuras que seguían sentadas en sus respectivos asientos observando la escena, sin inmutarse aparentemente.

"oh, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo el payaso acercándose, entonces ambas se quitan la máscara, cuando ya era seguro respirar, entonces, repentinamente, pasa algo que sorprendió incluso al mismísimo Joker, Kasumi comienza a aplaudir -oh, ese fue un gran acto, Joker-san- dice sonriendo

a lo que el joker queda algo intrigado, debido a que ella no le teme en lo absoluto, es más, le aplaude, y ni siquiera era sarcastico, sino una completa y sincera demostración de agrado ante lo que habia acontecido.

-Veo que tengo un par de Admiradoras- Dijo sonriendo

-Ara, ara y ¿ahora qué sigue?- pregunta ella sonriendo amablemente

Mientras Nabiki mira poco sorprendida ante la reacción de Kasumi, quien, aparentemente nunca se ve afectada por nada

-Bueno, para mi siguiente acto, necesitare la ayuda de una bella señorita,- diciendo eso, sus secuaces toman a Nabiki, quien no pone resistencia alguna, totalmente despreocupada, es sentada en una silla algo apartada

-ahora, la vez... y ahora ya no..- El joker, aprieta la flor en su camisa la cual tira un ácido hacia Nabiki, mientra Kasumi tan solo aplaude, y efectivamente, Nabiki desapareció del lugar, al igual que la silla que se había derretido  
-WoooW- Kasumi aplaude con más ganas, dejando al Joker más desconcertado aún, por la nula angustia en el rostro de Kasumi

-No era la reacción que estaba esperando... pero por otro lado, ¡Me agradas!- Exclamó el riendo, cuando repentinamente, la joven que había sido "derretida" cae del cielo con una sombrilla, que dios sabe de donde quito, misteriosamente, ella había cambiado su ropa, por algo parecido a Harley queen, y tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro

-Oh, eso tampoco me lo esperaba- dijo él repentinamente, como Nabiki aterrizó suavemente en el piso, y con una expresión sádica en el rostro dijo -ahora, me toca a mi mostrarte un truco de magia- diciendo eso ella metió su mano entre su escote, y quito un mazo de madera gigante, dejando desconcertado al Joker, seguidamente Nabiki utilizando su otra mano quita una manta y la tira sobre el payaso, "ahora te vemos... y ahora ya no!- BAAAAAMB,antes de que la manta termine de cubrirlo, el mazo se estrella contra él enviándolo hacia la estratosfera

-Ohhh, ese truco también fue sorprendente Nabiki- dice la mayor de los Tendo aplaudiendo, seguidamente, los secuaces del joker huyen de la escena

-A donde habra ido a parar Joker-san?- Kasumi preguntó dulcemente

-a de estar por méxico o algo así- Contestó Nabiki

-Y qué truco sigue ahora?-

-Primero, despertamos a toda esta gente, luego seguimos con la cena-

-¿Ehhh? ¡yo queria ver mas trucos!- dice ella haciendo pucheros

-¡Que no!- Nabiki le da una palmada en la cabeza a su hermana mayor, luego le indica que primero deben auxiliar a los posibles sobrevivientes del veneno, afortunadamente ambas conocían los puntos de presión exactos para neutralizar los efectos, o más bien, causar el efecto contrario el cual duraría el tiempo suficiente, hasta que sus cuerpos logren eliminar el veneno guason

++++++++en otro lugar en ese mismo momento +++

-¿Enserio viven aca? ¿Como le hacen para no suicidarse de la depresión?- comentó la pelirroja con un ligero tono de burla al observar la baticueva

-Una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo- contestó robin encogiéndose de hombros -Por otro lado, deberías sentirte afortunado, Bats no suele traer a nadie aquí, ¿sabes?-

-supongo que es un gran honor- contestó Ranma

-B

-de hecho, en realidad, Se supone que Viviré en Gotham, así que ¿supongo que trabajaremos juntos?- dijo el joven de trenza rascandose detras de la cabeza

-Supongo, ¿bienvenido a la famila Bats!-

Ranma realmente sentía algo de vergüenza al pensar ser parte de "la familia de Batman", digo, eso era probablemente lo más cool que podría llegar a pasarle en la vida, y el, realmente no tenía mucha familia en ese momento, Kasumi y Nabiki eran más bien sus concubinas, o "hermanas mayores" en cierto modo, ¿podría decirse que comete incesto fraternal? se pregunto muy en el fondo, pero, lo suyo no era pensar en cosas complejas con poca o ninguna relevancia, así que olvidó ese pensamiento.

-Ejem- tosió de Batman detras de los jóvenes, el apareció de entre las sombras, probablemente eso habría asustado normalmente a cualquier persona normal, poco familiarizada con el murciélago, pero, no Ranma, aunque sus pasos eran muy sigilosos,

él había sentido su firma de chi acercándose por detrás

-Apartir de ahora,vivirás en Gotham bajo una nueva identidad civil- Batman hizo una pausa -Actualmente, hemos borrado todos los registros de la Existencia de Ranma Saotome, Fotos, Videos, y huellas dactilares han sido modificados ligeramente para no relacionarte con tu antigua vida-

-¿Y qué nombre voy a utilizar ahora?- Preguntó el joven de Trenza, el actualmente no estaba relacionado con los Saotome, más allá de compartir ese apellido, sin embargo una parte de él se sentía triste, la otra se sentía bien, porque nadie de su pasado tendría que verse involucrado con su nueva vida, ni los peligros que conllevaba.

Claro, Nabiki y Kasumi seguían formando parte de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, ellas tenían la oportunidad de construir sus vidas fuera del peligro.

Batman pasó una carpeta al joven de trenza que contenía su nueva identidad -Desde ahora como hombre, te llamaras Randy Simpson, Nacido en en el continente Asiático, país de origen incierto, adoptado a la edad de 5 años por Richard Simpson y Jessica F. Simpson, ambos murieron recientemente en un accidente, el seguro de sus padres le aseguran mantenerse hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, Actualmente reside en Metrópolis, donde termina sus estudios de Preparatorio con tutores privados.

Ranma observó detenidamente la Foto en la carpeta… -Oye, nunca he usado ropa de estilo militar, ¿donde conseguiste esto?- el joven de trenza algo intrigado

-PhotoShop- Respondió Batman sin emoción, a lo que una gota de sudor imaginario apareció en la frente de Robin

-El nombre no me parece mal, es casi como si me llamaran Ran-chan- dijo el joven, antes de fijarse en que, en su foto no se veía ninguna trenza…

-¿espera, Metrópolis?- preguntó Ranma ahora llamado Randy, desconcertado, Batman le paso otra carpeta, esta vez con la Identidad de Sasha Kozlov, Nacida en Rusia, Sus padres muertos cuando era pequeña, actualmente está en el programa de ayuda de Industrias Wayne hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, posee una Beca en el Instituto de Gotham, y próximamente en la Universidad de Gotham.

Ranma hizo una mueca, definitivamente se veía muy bien en esa foto, Tomada en los montes Urales, en los que se apreciaba una joven pelirroja, con ropas de invierno celeste, su piel blanca casi combinaba con la nieve, mientras su pelo rojo hacía un contraste bastante impresionante al ambiente. -Entonces… Viviré en ¿Gotham como mujer y en Metrópolis como hombre?- Preguntó el joven de trenza, deduciendo lo que estaba planteando Batman, básicamente, tenía que, ocultar su identidad lo máximo posible, así que para despistar, tenía que tener una especie de vida cuádruple, afortunadamente, Batman le explicó, un poco su horario, de lunes a viernes debería estar en Gotham, asistiendo a Clases, mientras que los sábados se vería con un tutor personal en metrópolis, que básicamente le haría unas pruebas para ver si cumplía con sus estudios, una prueba semanal que duraría una hora aproximadamente.

-En verdad.. ¿es necesario que yo estudié?- preguntó ligeramente desganado, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de Batman, claro, el normalmente alegaría, pero no a Batman, Batman, era Batman y eso se respetaba.

Su horario incluye que los fines de semana trabajaría en metrópolis, mientras de lunes a viernes patrullará en Gotham.

-Ah~ supongo que es lo mejor- dijo para sí el joven de trena, algo desanimado, antes de levantar la cabeza con una Sonrisa, -Da igual qué tan pesado sea, ¡podré con ello!- exclamó

-Me alegra que digas eso- dijo el murciélago dando unos pasos al frente, cuando repentinamente apareció una pantalla, donde se ve a una joven con un atuendo de arlequín golpear al Joker con un mazo de madera Gigante y mandándolo a volar, lo cual impresionó ligeramente a Robín, mientras que Ranma se palmeó la cara y murmuró "Nabiki.."

-les dije que no se metieran en problemas…- dijo el

-Es bueno que ellas sepan defenderse- comentó el Murciélago

-Hablaré con ellas- Dijo "Randy" (algo nervioso)

Fin del cap 2.0


	4. Una nueva vida

Capitulo, ¿er que capitulo iba?

 **Una nueva vida**

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Pregunta Wally a la pelirroja enfrente de él

-Estoy segura, ¡hazlo!- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello del joven atrayéndola hacia si misma.

El dudo con nerviosismo, mientras observaba el angelical rostro de la pelirroja acercándose al suyo, con su piel blanquecina y sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios naturalmente rojos, hicieron que su rostro se tornaba rojizo y comenzará a transpirar mientras su corazón se aceleró al sentir los suaves pechos de su compañera apretándose contra su cuerpo, claramente provocó, que su miembro se levantara con vigor, empujando contra el vientre de la pelirroja, quien chilló nerviosa

-gwwaa~ t..no te emociones demasiado- se quejó avergonzada

-Lo.. lo siento- respondió este apenado

-¡No te disculpes! ¡tonto!- exclamó ella, acercándose un poco más, poniéndose de puntas para acercar más sus rostros… -y...dd.¡date prisa!- con nerviosismo evidente, la pelirroja acerca su rostro más al de Wally quien dejándose llevar cierra sus ojos, mientras sus labios se unen.

-¡AAAAH!- grito la pelirroja levantándose bruscamente, rompiendo el trance en el que estaba sumergida

-Esta vez estuvimos muy cerca- Dijo Megan, quien no podía ocultar el rubor en su rostro, ni el movimiento que hacía inconscientemente con sus piernas al sentir sus bragas húmedas.

-No importa cuantas veces lo haga, siempre olvido que es solo una ilusión- Ranma-chan con su mano aun en su pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente,

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que mis poderes psíquicos funcionan bien- comentó con orgullo la marciana, mientras relamía sus labios de forma inconsciente, su nuevo amigo-amiga, había hecho las cosas muy interesantes desde que llegó hace apenas unos días, pudo descubrir sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y estaba claramente excitada con la idea que se le había ocurrido.

Ella nunca imaginó que podía darle ese tipo de usos a sus poderes, básicamente podía adquirir una gran experiencia sexual y romántica de forma simulada, sin interferencia en el mundo real, o arriesgarse a ciertos accidentes, claro, nada podía reemplazar a la experiencia en carne propia, sin embargo era un buena opción.

Luego de su charla con Canario Negro, Ranma había ideado una forma de prepararse mentalmente para dar un paso más a fortalecer su mente, pensó que al menos de esa forma no tendría que relacionarse con un hombre en la vida real.

Megan quedó muy sorprendida cuando Ranma le preguntó si era posible que con sus poderes simulará una situación realista en su mente, claro, el podia hacer ejercicios similares debido a su entrenamiento, pero un ejercicio de "visualización" no era suficiente para el, y por supuesto, Megan no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hurgar un poco más en los recuerdos sexuales de su joven compañero. Ranma ahora llamado "Randy" no veía inconvenientes en mostrarle un poco de sus recuerdos sexuales, sin mencionar que esos recuerdos harán que la simulación fuese más realista.

-¿Entonces quieres continuar?- pregunta la marciana casi dejando salir un poco de saliva por la comisura de sus labios. -Quizás quieras subir un poco en el nivel- ella sonrió de forma pícara imaginando en que sería una oportunidad perfecta para usar a "Superboy" en esta ocasión para el ejercicio, si bien, normalmente ella se sentía celosa si una chica se pusiera muy amigable con SB, pero en este caso era diferente, puesto a que aparte de ser una simulación, ella también había cogido algo de interés por su nuevo compañero, tal vez, solo tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría verse en medio de esos dos desbordando una intensa pasión por ella, chillaba internamente de la emoción de solo pensarlo.

-Creo que pasó por hoy- respondió la pelirroja para su decepción

-Pero, si apenas habíamos empezado… - alegó ella débilmente, pero a pelirroja se veía bastante agotada, aunque ella misma tenía que admitir que se había cansado un poco.

Ellos habían estado haciendo varias simulaciones. Megan decidió usar un chico que había comenzado a conocer bien, Wally, cuya imagen fue utilizada en repetidas simulaciones de "besos y manoseos" aunque las primeras 30 veces, la pelirroja rompió el trance antes de consumarse nada, esta era la primera vez que había logrado unir sus labios al los del "Wally Virtual", y como plus, ¡este incluso le había manoseado el trasero! y ¡ella logró contenerse de romper el trance por 5 minutos! ¡era un gran avance!. claramente, en el proceso Megan había estado hurgando en algunos recuerdos de Ranma, aunque esta vez no había visto mucho, porque parecía que de alguna forma Ranma estaba evitando, sin embargo, las pocas "escenas" que logro observar en el subconsciente del joven de trenza, había sido suficiente para que ella mojase sus bragas, y obviamente tendría que hacerse cargo de ello más tarde en la intimidad de su cuarto.

"Identificado, B - 0 - 3 Chico Flash

-¡Al fin estoy aqui! - grito el velocista antes de correr a gran velocidad hacia las regaderas,

Wally había tenido un dia duro, había pasado un dia extremadamente aburrido en la escuela, y estaba ansioso por salir a patear el culo a algunos chicos malos, de hecho era lo único que tenía en mente, ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención a su camino cuando repentinamente su recorrido fue interrumpido abruptamente, como impacto contra algo, o alguien, el impacto fue suave al inicio, por lo que durante esas fracciones de segundos no logro identificar contra qué había chocado, hasta que oyo un…

-Kyaa~- el chillido femenino había dado una idea al velocista, sobre contra que había impactado su rostro

-Ah~ Megan se pasó un poco con las simulaciones- La pelirroja suspiro dirigiéndose a las regaderas, realmente había sido algo agotador, sin mencionar que sus bragas se habían ensuciado, no es como si le comenzaran a gustar los chicos, simplemente era una reacción de su cuerpo a la continua estimulación durante su entrenamiento.

-Realmente es incómodo caminar así- se dijo así misma, se sentía tan raro, la lubricación entre sus piernas era una experiencia nueva, hacía que todo sus partes se deslizaron dentro de su ropa, haciendo que se frotan suavemente, causando que se pusiera mas humeda, y al mismo tiempo más rara, era un círculo vicioso que crecía con cada paso, y no era algo que ella pudiera manejar al menos por ahora, asi que decidio dar paso a su siguiente entrenamiento, el vuelo, así que luego de cerrar sus ojos durante unos segundos, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, mientras flotaba torpemente hacia las regaderas cuando repentinamente sintió una fuerte presión en su cuerpo, como algo chocando contra ella, seguidamente, seguidamente oyó un gran ¡BAAAM! retumbar en su cabeza como se golpeo contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Wally encima de ella, con ambas manos sobre sus pechos, mientras todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, en medio de sus piernas que estaban separadas, como si estuvieran haciéndolo en la posición del misionero.

-¿¡Q...Que estas haciendo!?- grito ruborizada al aturdido Wally quien se separó rápidamente de ella

-¡Perdon, fue un accidente!- gritó cubriéndose por si recibía un golpe por parte de su compañera, cosa que estuvo apunto de pasar, sin embargo la pelirroja bajo su puño y desvió la mirada totalmente roja -No, no te preocupes, me habia distraido-

-¿Tu también?- Wally pregunto

-Si he tenido un dia algo… duro- la pelirroja termino su frase mirando irritada el bulto en los pantalones de Wally, obviamente excitado por el choque.

-Lo. ¡Lo siento!- Wally huyendo avergonzado al darse cuenta

-Ah~- suspiro en resignación la pelirroja, luego sonrió *supongo que a pesar de ser héroes, y compañeros, seguimos siendo humanos, o casi* pensó para sí de forma jocosa

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH el agua fría baño el cuerpo del joven velocista, quien se repetía una y otra vez en su mente _*Vamos wally, recuerda que el es hombre, ¡hombre!*_

Ranma estaba tomando una ducha junto a él, a un par de metros, obviamente estaba en su forma femenina, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos y su cuerpo, luego de su sesión con Megan y su encuentro con Wally, quien aparentemente hacía lo posible por centrarse en bañarse y no quedarse mirando como lo haría sus viejos compañeros de escuela, lo cual hacía sentirse segura a la pelirroja, y le hacia sentir que realmente podía confiar en él y sus compañeros de equipo.

-Oye wally- Dijo repentinamente ella acercándose a él

-Si,.. ¿si dime?- el pelirrojo ruborizado contestó sin voltear a verla, a pesar de que ella decidió usar la ducha que estaba al lado, para poder conversar con el, Wally no podía simplemente voltear a verla, pues ya estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no tener una erección nuevamente. y no quería ofender a su compañera/o de equipo.

-He estado en Estados Unidos una semana, y he entrenado con ustedes los últimos días- dijo ella calmadamente intentando iniciar una conversación y acabar con la tensión

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?- El pelirrojo preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-y aún no he ido a ninguna misión- continuó la chica de trenza -la verdad es que me pone un poco ansiosa la idea de ir a patear chicos malos con ustedes, pero no parece que eso pueda ser posible pronto-

-Bueno, no hemos tenido misiones estos días, pero, como dice mi mentor, hay que apreciar los buenos momentos de paz- dijo Wally volteando hacia ella, para luego ruborizarse y cerrar los ojos volteando a otro lado.

-Bueno, no es que esté deseando que pase nada malo...- dijo Ranma-chan haciendo una pausa -Lo que quiero decir es que- Ranma-chan trago saliva algo nerviosa ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte la próxima vez que sales a patrullar?

Wally realmente no se esperaba eso, sin embargo luego de unos segundos de silencio volteo a verla -¡Claro que si! me vendría bien una mano, además siempre es más divertido ir con alguien- contesto el chico pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, y levantando un pulgar lleno de confianza, cosa que cambio como se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica de trenza, entonces volteo a otro lado -Lo siento, no quería, bueno si quería, pero digo, bueno no es que no quiera ver-

-jajajaja- tranquilo -se que es difícil acostumbrarse, y no te preocupes no me molesta que me veas- dijo la chica de trenza haciendo que Wally sintiera un gran alivio repentino entonces, volteo hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces y le hecho una buena mirada a su cuerpo, de pies a cabezas, esas piernas esbeltas y bien formadas, esos pechos grandes pero firmes, esa delgada cintura, y ese firme y gran trasero, todo eso fue tan estimulante que su sangre comenzó a acumularse en cierta parte de su anatomía, que captó la atención de la chica de trenza de forma inmediata

-Oye oye, no apuntes es cosa hacia mi- dijo la niña pelirroja sintiendo escalofríos

-oh, esto ¡lo siento!- gritó wally sonrojado -no fue mi intención-

-no te preocupes, no es como si creyera que tienes agallas para intentar nada- dijo ella sonriendo de forma arrogante, y como era de esperarse Wally reacciono a ello

-No me pongas a prueba, tu no aguantarias ni un beso mío- contesto el con una vena saltando sintiendo su orgullo algo dañado

-oh, el niño se cree hombre, estoy seguro de que no te atreverías, cobarde- contestó la chica de trenza

-¡claro que puedo hacerlo!- exclamó wall - pero estoy seguro de que tu no, me detendrás como toda una gallina- término triunfal golpeando el orgullo de Ranma-chan

-¿Ah sí? - dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia el, dejando una perfecta vista de su cuerpo - a ver, intentalo- dijo ella inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro.

Wally se quedó mudo durante unos segundos, la situación se había tornado de una forma en que él no había imaginado, estaba enfrente de una sexy y caliente pelirroja, que estaba totalmente desnuda, cerrando los ojos y esperando un beso suyo, realmente comenzó a dudar de si iba o no a ser capaz de hacerlo

-¿que haces? ¡no tengo todo el dia!- dijo ella -o ¿ya te acobardaste?

-bien aquí voy- dijo él acercándose, y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica pelirroja quien se estremeció durante unos segundos, mientras su corazones se aceleró y sus mejillas se ruborizan

Thumb… Thumb, El corazón de ambos se aceleró con cada segundo que pasaba, ambos estaban seguros de que el otro se detendría, sin embargo, aun así no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos

ambos tenían los ojos cerrados como sus rostros se iban acercando, sin embargo la pelirroja echó un vistazo durante una fracción de segundo, y no parecía que wally fuera de tenerse, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara mas todavia

*Vamos wally, sabes que soy en realidad un chico, detente, prometo no burlarme de ti pero detente!* suplico la chica de la trenza en sus pensamientos

por otro lado, el chico veloz, hizo exactamente lo mismo, cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, -Hug- tragó saliva con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que ella seguía ahí esperando su beso sin moverse un solo centímetro, sinembargo sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y noto un ligero temblor en ella * va a retractarse en el último instante* pensó confiado al ver como la pelirroja parecía temblar nerviosa, así que con seguridad decidió continuar

*vamos detente Wally!-

*Ya gane, vas a retractarse… verdad…. ¿¡verdad!?*

en ese instantes sus labios se rozaron, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecen, sinembargo ninguno se detuvo, y fueron avanzando mas y mas hasta que sus labios estuvieran completamente unidos, dejando el resto a sus instintos, wally la beso apasionadamente comiendo sus labios

*wahhhhhhh realmente lo hizo, ¡realmente lo hizo!* pensó la pelirroja *¡pero si lo empujo o lo detengo ahora habré perdido!*

*Oh mierda, realmente lo hice, ¡realmente lo hice!* Wally grito en su mente en una rara mezcla de emociones diferentes *¡Diablos Ranma! ¿por qué no me detuviste?* pensó nuevamente, pensando en apartarse, pero no lo hizo *ahora ya es tarde, si me separo ahora seré un cobarde, así que Ranma, ¡golpéame! lo que se haz algo pero detenme, ¡prometo no burlarme de ti!*

Ambos siguieron besándose con pasión, pensando en una forma de zafarse, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a retractarse y perder ante el otro, especialmente la pelirroja, si había llegado hasta este punto ¡al menos tenía ganar! así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, una idea que haría que Wally se aparte, entonces decidió llevar el besos aún más lejos, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, haciéndola girar en un beso apasionado, algo que hacía que hasta Nabiki se quedara sin aire, sin embargo el chico era persistente, no iba a rendirse y le siguió el juego, yendo mas lejos aun mucho mas de lo que él esperaba, entonces agarro su trasero firmemente, atrayéndola hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos el uno al otro.

*oh meirda, ¿¡que estas haciendo wally!?* pensó Ranma-chan sintiendo el miembro de de su compañero pegándose a su vientre pensando en empujarlo sinembargo y acabar con el juego, daba igual si perdía, pero su cuerpo no reacciono, es como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

-Oye Ranma, estaba pensando en ir a patrullar, me preguntaba si quieres...oye, ¿porque estas convertido en chica?- afortunadamente Robin los interrumpió y ambos se separaron tan rápido que este no alcanzo a ver lo que había estado ocurriendo.

-E.. ¡es que hacia calor y quería tomar un baño frío!- exclamó la pelirroja con nerviosismo y agradeciendo al cielo que no los hayan visto.

-oh, entiendo- Robin se percató de que tenía una chica desnuda enfrente de él, así que decidió voltear hacia otro lado con el rostro ruborizado, -Oh wally ¿estabas aquí?

-H. Hola Robin, estaba… em, tomando un baño antes de salir a patrullar- dijo él sin dejar de mirar a la pared

-Oh genial, entonces por qué no salimos los tres, de esa forma Ranma podría aprender un poco como hacemos las cosas- dijo el chico maravilla con entusiasmo

-¿Que dicen? -

-Em, claro, ¿porque no?- dijo wally levantando el pulgar, sin dejar de mirar a la pared

-¿Que dices Ranma?- Robin voltea a ver a la pelirroja que también se quedaba mirando la pared dejando una buena vista de su trasero, el se sonrojo y volteo nuevamente a otro lado.

-oh, ¡seria genial!- exclamó ella levantando el pulgar sin dejar de mirar a la pared

-¡Genial! ¡los veo abajo chicos!- diciendo eso el joven maravilla salió del baño dejando a ambos en el baño nuevamente, quienes no se miraron en un rato, ni tampoco se dirigieron la palabra, hasta que wally termino de bañarse

-Bueno, iré primero- dijo el velocista saliendo de las duchas

-vale, ya te alcanzo- la pelirroja sin ánimo, luego miró al suelo *¿que mierda acabo de hacer?* se dijo así misma, antes de examinar su cuerpo, sus pezones seguían duros y notaba que un líquido familiar escurría entre sus piernas haciendo que se sintiese realmente molesta y avergonzada, se había excitado por besar a un chico, eso realmente la perturbó.

-Bien Ranma, si sales ahora y actúas raro, y no eres capaz de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, creará una brecha en el equipo, y no podremos realizar las misiones correctamente, así que ¡sal allá y actúa normal!- se motivó a sí misma la pelirroja antes de salir del baño, sin embargo su interior todavía ardía por lo que había ocurrido, realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

Algunos minutos después

-¿Así que iremos a tu ciudad o la mía?- pregunto Chico Flash a Robin

-Creo que podríamos decidirlo a la suerte- dijo el joven maravilla sacando una moneda de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos antes de arrojarla al aire, pero ambos casi cayeron al suelo como cierta pelirroja saltó sobre ellos, con ambos brazos sobre sus cuellos, abrazandolos amistosamente

-¡Ya estoy aquí! - exclamó la pelirroja con entusiasmo -Disculpen la tardanza, tenia que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos- dijo ella *no puedo decirles que estaba masturbandome como chica* pensó para sí mientras intentaba sonreír

-Veo que estas emocionada-

-oh sí, hace rato que quiero salir a conocer un poco mejor Estados Unidos, hasta ahora he estado aquí todo el tiempo-

-oh, ¿de verdad no has salido de la cueva?- preguntó CF

-Oh si, pero solo he estado en la baticueva, que también es una cueva, y algo lúgubre para mi- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos -por otro lado, ni siquiera he ido a mi nuevo departamento, tampoco se donde se supone que esta-

-debes haber estado muy aburrida todo este tiempo- comentó CF

-Bueno, Batman dijo que primero tenía que estudiar para ponerme al nivel de los estudiantes de aquí, aun nunca me interesaron los estudios realmente, el dijo que era importante, y no podía simplemente decirle que no, es Batman después de todo- Ranma-chan encogiéndose de hombros

-supongo que tienes razón- comentó CF

-ha estado leyendo y estudiando dia y noche, pero sigue siendo pesimo en matematicas- se burlo Robin

-Oye, no es mi culpa que los colegios tengan que complicarlo tanto, osea, ¿cuando en mi perra vida voy a utilizar x32+16xy-2y?- alegó la pelirroja -Además, me criaron para ser un peleador y ¡no un científico!- afirmó nuevamente ante lo cual tanto Robin como CF asintieron.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿a donde iremos?- Pregunto CF regresando al tema.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a Central City? digo, creo que es mejor empezar primero con algo menos peligroso- dio Robin, ante lo cual CF pensó por un momento discutir eso, pero luego recordó la clase de maniáticos que hay en Gotham y no dijo nada

++++++++ Media Hora despues en algun lugar de Central City +++++++++++

-¿Asi que que hacemos primero?- pregunto WildFire

-Para empezar deberíamos buscar altura- dijo Robin utilizando su gancho-pistola para subir al edificio más cercano, seguidamente CF corrió por la pared detrás de él, y por último la pelirroja enmascarada de un solo salto llegó a la cima del edificio, de ahí fueron a uno todavía más alto, para poder divisar mejor cualquier cosa que fuera sospechosa

CF comienzo a observar la ciudad a través de unos binoculares acopladas a sus googles, Mientras Robin comenzó a interceptar transmisiones de la policía, mientras WildFire imito a CF y se dispuso a observar la ciudad en busca de algo sospechoso en otra dirección, su antifaz tenía la capacidad de funcionar como binoculares, incluso tenía visión térmica, sin embargo la pelirroja aún no había incursionado mucho en su uso, en parte porque prefería utilizar sus sentidos.

-Creo que encontré algo- dijo la chica de trenza luego de haber estado observando durante varios minutos.

-¿a ver? ¿donde?- CF apareció a su lado mirando en la misma dirección a través de sus binoculares

-Esa pareja de alli en aquella calle, como a veinte metros de aquel cine- dijo ella

-Oh, esos sujetos han estado siguiendolos, ¿no?- comentó Robin

-Si, prácticamente desde hace un par de calles- respondió WildFire -Es más que obvio que piensan asaltar a esa pareja- agregó

-Así parece- Dijo CF

-Bueno y ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto WildFire

-Bueno, de momento solo observamos, no podemos solo atacarlos si no han hecho nada- Dijo Robin con Calma

-Es más que obvio que va pasar algo- dijo ella -¿por qué esperar?-

-Bueno, segun las leyes de Estados Unidos, son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario- Dijo CF colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

-Kya~- chilló la pelirroja algo sonrojada y algo nerviosa por el contacto físico, a lo que CF se sonrojo

-Em, lo siento- CF retiró su mano rápidamente -no fue mi…-

-No te preocupes, estoy algo ansiosa, ya sabes, mi primera vez patrullando…- WildFire intentó tomar el control de la situación y evitar que las cosas se volvieran incómodas, mientras que Robin observaba toda la escena algo extrañado

-Creo que deberíamos ir hacia allí, ya se están alejando demasiado- CF echándose a correr hacia el lugar, siempre manteniéndose sobre los techos.

-Ya lo oíste- robin utilizó su gancho para impulsarse hacia el siguiente techo y sin perder un solo segundo, la pelirroja siguió su ejemplo saltando de techo en techo hasta el edificio más cercano a la escena del posible crimen.

-¡Entreguenos todo lo que tienen!- dijo uno de los Asaltantes, este era bastante alto, como de 1,80, bastante musculoso y portaba una 9mm que apuntaba firmemente a la cabeza de un hombre como de unos 30 años.

-¡Si se resisten los matamos aquí mismo!- Grito el otro tomando a la mujer, esta estaba claramente por sus veinte, era rubia alta, y delgada.

-¡Porfavor, AYUDAA!- gritó ella desesperada a lo que el hombre que la sostenía le responde con un golpe tirándola al suelo

-¡Que te calles perra!- le gritó apuntando con su arma.

Los tres jóvenes Héroes miraban desde el techo más cercano.

-Bien Ran, digo WildFire, este es tu debut- dijo CF dándole un golpecito en el hombro, esto provocó una reacción menos escandalosa por parte de la pelirroja quien solo asintió.

-¿Algun consejo?-

-Si, debes darles la oportunidad de rendirse primero, digo, no somos vigilantes sin ley- dijo Robin ante lo que la pelirroja asintió.

-oye viejo, no le dispares vas a atraer a la policía- dijo el grandulón a su compañero más chaparro

-La policía es el menor de sus problemas- Dijo una voz repentinamente detrás de ellos

Realmente no podría decirse mucho de lo que ocurrio despues, ya que ni bien la pelirroja se puso a la vista, resonaron en el aire varios disparos.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! una y otra vez, el pánico en el asaltante más pequeño era evidente, de los ocho disparos solo uno estuvo cerca de golpearla, pero la bala fue arrancada del aire, antes de llegar a su destino al igual que las otras, que si bien no iban a darle no iba a arriesgarse a que reboten por algún civil.

\- ¿y se supone que alguna de estas balas debía pegarme?- dijo la joven enmascarada extendiendo su puño hacia los asaltantes que quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como soltaba cada una de las ocho balas.

-se los pondre facil, tienen dos opciones, rendirse o atenerse a las consecuencias- la pelirroja continuó con firmeza

BANG BANG se oyó otro par de disparos, esta vez provenían del hombre más grande, el cual tenía mucho mejor puntería, sin embargo cada bala fue arrancada del aire una vez más.

-supongo que eso es un "no"- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, antes de moverse como un relámpago entre los disparos que siguieron acortó la distancia entre él y su atacante a solo un par de centímetros, de su arma que disparó la última bala que terminó aplastada en su mano al igual que el resto de la pistola que logró sacarle sin problemas, seguidamente conectó un patada en la mandíbula de este que lo dejó noqueado.

-¡Atrás! ¡no te acerques a mi o le vuelo la cabeza a esta mujer!- gritó el hombre más pequeño apuntando firmemente su pistola a la cabeza de la mujer que ya se había desmayado.

CF se tensiono, estaba listo para moverse a su máxima velocidad para quitarle el arma, mientras que robin preparó un gas somnífero para ponerlo a dormir. sin embargo antes de que ninguno hiciera nada, la pistola fue reemplazada por...

-¿Un Zapato?- preguntaron Robin y CF desde el tejado,

-Juraría que era una pistola- dijo Robin

-Era una pistola- afirmó CF quien había logrado ver cada detalle de lo que había pasado, aun si tan solo ocurrió por unas fracciones de segundos

-¿Bromeas cierto? - pregunto el chico maravilla, sin embargo CF solo siguió observando con expresión seria

WildFire noqueo al maleante que faltaba sin ningún problema, luego de atar a los malvivientes, verificó que la pareja se encontrase bien, antes de retirarse de gran salto, al oír la sirena de la policía acercándose, no sin antes dejar una tarjeta pegada a uno de los asaltantes.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó CF a lo que la pelirroja le entregó una tarjeta similar

"Para la policía, con amor… de WildFire" decía la nota, marcada con un beso en labial rojo.

-Déjame ver eso- CF moviéndose más rápido que la vista tomó la tarjeta de las manos de Robin. -Wow, esto es… muy… caliente- CF guardando la tarjeta en alguno de sus bolsillos

-¿Eso era necesario?- preguntó Robin

-¡Oye! no quiero que me pongan algun nombre raro, así al menos sabrán cómo llamarme- contesto Wildfire llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-¿Sabes que podrían llegar a ti si encuentran tus huellas dactilares o tu caligrafía verdad?- dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos

-no te preocupes, lo escribí utilizando los pies, y no he tocado las tarjetas sin usar guantes- dijo ella para sorpresa del chico maravilla

-Oh, ¿en serio puedes escribir con los pies?- CF impresionado por un motivo diferente, aunque realmente era algo insignificante y sin importancia.

-También puedo usar la boca, soy muuuy buena usando la lengua- agregó la pelirroja sonriendo

-Eso ya me quedó claro- comentó CF casi de forma automática,

-O eso es… espera, ¿que?- Robin preguntó extrañado por las palabras de CF.

En ese instante, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó en un instante y se ruborizó al igual que el velocista, quien recordó el incidente en el baño, ambos voltearon a ver en direcciones opuestas instantáneamente.

-Oye, ¿no deberíamos estar vigilando?- Wildfire mirando al horizonte como si realmente estuviera buscando algo.

-Cierto, Robin, ¿no escuchaste nada en la frecuencia de la policía?- CF cambia de tema rápidamente luego de aclararse la garganta.

\- ….

Unos días después en la academia de Gotham

-Oh, tu debes ser Sasha Koslov ¿verdad?- dijo una chica rubia a la pelirroja de piel blanquecina mientras pasaba por la entrada de la academia

-¿Perrdone? Oh así es, me acaban de transferir- contesto Sasha con un acento ruso luego de dudar unos momentos *Vamos Ranma no lo arruines* se dijo mentalmente a sí misma. -Disculpa, em, ¿te conozco?-

-Mi nombre es Betty Kane, Seré tu guía en la Academia- La chica rubia colocó una mano en su espalda para guiarla, cuando repentinamente fueron interrumpidas por un chico de pelo negro, quien parecía ser un par de años menor que ellas, esté rodeo el cuello de Sasha en un abrazo amistoso mientras se hacía una selfie con ella

-¡Sonríe!- exclamó tomando la fotografía, y desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó gritando -¡Algún día nos reiremos de esto!-

-¿Que ha sido eso- dijo Sasha sorprendida

-No lo se, es solo un chico nuevo, solo ignoralo-

Dick Grayson sonrió mirando su cámara

-Qué fue eso- dijo una chica que estaba parada a su lado, está aparentemente un par de años mayor que el. Ella también era una pelirroja, con un tono casi naranja. -No deberías molestar a la gente así-

-No creo que se haya molestado- respondió el Dick sonriendo, -mira esto Babs- Barbara observó la fotografía y claramente la chica Sasha estaba sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de la paz.

Ranma-chan ahora llamada Sasha, por primera vez en su vida estaba prestando atención a clases, tendría que hacer su mayor refuerzo para aprender, extrañamente no le parecía muy difícil, de hecho estaba entendiendo perfectamente la clase, se había convencido de que tendría que cumplir su papel de estudiante modelo y actuar femenina en la escuela, y rechazar amablemente la proposición de los chicos, conversar con las chicas, ir al baño de chicas, evitar el agua caliente, soportar que todas sus compañeras siempre están hablando entre ellas de chicos, entre otras cosas ya se sabía el tamaño del pene de cada miembro del equipo de Fútbol (Rugby), quien se acostó con quién, quién engañó a quién, la red de información Femenina era bastante extensa

-parecen viejas chismosas- susurro la pelirroja para sí, pensando en cuántas cosas se habría enterado de haber ido a Furinkan como mujer desde un inicio, claro, ahora esto ya era imposible, ese lugar no era más que un remoto recuerdo de una vida que ya no tiene.

Fin del capitulo

He estado en un trabajo muy absorbente, y agotador, sin mencionar mi vicio "League of Legend" pero haré una pausa por el final de temporada para ir actualizando mis fanfics.

¡En el siguiente capítulo empezamos con las misiones!


	5. Scarlet

Heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez algo corto, pero la siguiente será más largo y más elaborado.

Capítulo, en, ¿qué capitulo era? ah sí "Scarlet"

Parroquia Belle Reve

Septiembre 16, 21:55 pm

Dentro de un vehículo de transporte de prisioneros, Megan observó sus manos esposadas, y luego miro a su alrededor, Superboy estaba al lado de ella, también esposado, el tenía el pelo teñido de rubio, y con un peinado distinto, para parecerse a Tony terror, mientras ella había utilizado sus poderes para tomar la apariencia de su hermana Tuppence, en frente estaba Carámbano junior, un joven villano con poderes de hielo, a su lado estaba una mujer de unos 24 años, bastante atractiva, de piel blanquecina, ella tenía el pelo de un color escarlata, y unos ojos azul cielo, ligeramente rasgados, los medios la habían apodado la demonio escarlata, en la parte de atrás estaba Señor frio, siendo custodiado por dos guardas armados.

Superboy no podía dejar de mirar a la "Scarlet", aunque intentaba hacerlo a miradas indiscretas, pero esta se dio cuenta rápidamente, claro no era el único que miraba, puesto a que Megan, ahora "Tuppence Terror" al ser mujer la miraba mas fijamente sin ninguna precaución.

-Qué sucede chicos, acaso pretenden hacer un Trió conmigo aquí- dijo ella de forma burlona, causando que ambos se sonrojaron y desvíen la mirada, Carámbano Junior por su parte pensó que quería ser incluido, aunque no dijo nada debido a que el estaba pensando en ganarse a Tuppence, incluso le había tirado un beso.

-cállense- dijo el guardia

-bueno, tal vez debamos incluir al guardia- comento nuevamente Scarlet, haciendo que este en verdad se lo pensara durante unos segundos, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

luego de eso volvió el silencio, pero no duro mucho.

-Oye hermano, me fascina tu hermana, porque no le hablas bien de mi, ¡UGH!- Dijo repentinamente el villano de hielo acercándose a "Tony", pero fue repelido por el guardia con un golpe de su rifle.

-Siéntate que ya estamos por llegar- reprendió el guardia, acomodando su rifle.

"Oigan chicos, dejen de mirarme tanto, me apena" pensó Ranma-chan, ahora bajo la identidad de Scarlet

"Lo siento, es que, te ves, emm" contesto Megan telepáticamente

"oigan, como es que hablamos telepáticamente, creí que los collares.."

"Están diseñados para la supe fuerza de Tuppence, no mi telepática" contestó Megan.

"oh, vaya, esto es genial"

+++++ un par de días atrás +++

-Espera, si se supone que debo ser un héroe, ¿por qué debo asaltar un banco en Gotham?- pregunto el joven Saotome

-sobre eso, el pasado cuatro de julio, 4 villanos de hielo, Carámbano Junior, Señor frio, y Capitán Frío, realizaron ataques simultáneos, y fueron derrotados fácilmente, demasiado fácilmente

-Ok, ¿entiendo, pero eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Ranma, recibiendo un codazo de Artemis para que se calle y escuche.

-Captain Cold y Escarcha fueron enviados a la penitenciaria de Belle Reve, una prisión federal por súper criminales- Batman hizo una pausa mientras las imágenes eran proyectadas en el aire, -Carámbano Junior de 17 años fue recluido en una instalación Juvenil, y señor Frio en su celda habitual en el asilo de Arkhan, pero Frío, solicitó a la Corte ser declarado legalmente cuerdo y Junior demandó ser juzgado como adulto, como resultado ambos aguardan su traslado a Belle Reve, lo que parece que fue su meta desde un principio.-

-¿Ok entiendo, entonces, tengo que ser arrestado y llevado allá para ver que ocurre?- pregunto el joven de trenza

-Correcto, originalmente, teníamos planeado capturar a Tony Terror y Suspense Terror y reemplazarlos con la Señorita Marciana y Superboy, pero hemos decidido incluir en la misión debido a tus capacidades y a que, al no tener poderes desde un inicio, no estarías en desventaja- continúo Batman

-pero deberás hacerlo con bajo tu apariencia femenina- agregó el detective marciano

-Eso debido a este pequeño incidente, en el que el mundo conoció por primera vez a, ¿como le llamaron en los medios?- pregunto Superman

-El brazo de Dios- CF afirmó levantando el dedo índice.

-Bueno sobre eso, en, no tenia opción, digo, estaba, em de compras en Nueva Orleans, cuando ellos aparecieron- se disculpó el joven héroe

Flash Back

-Maldita Nabiki, otra vez me engaño- refunfuño el joven Saotome, ahora llamado Randy Simpson

Nabiki le había permitido hacerlo por detrás, por primera vez, y el simplemente fue y lo hizo, no pensó en que tendría un precio, el mismo consistía llevarla a nueva Orleans por uno de los tubos Z, y probar un poco de su famosa vida nocturna. Claro, Ranma tuvo que pedir autorización de Batman, extrañamente este le permitió hacerlo.

-Vamos Ranma, aun hay mucho que ver- dijo Nabiki alegremente tomándole abrazando el brazo de su acompañante.

-Shh, que ahora soy Randy Simpson- corrigió el.

-Oh vamos, tomate un descanso de eso por esta noche- dijo ella con una cara bastante alegre, casi haciéndole creer que de verdad estaban en una cita.

Claro, era una cita, aunque Nabiki jamás lo admitiría, la velada estaba yendo muy bien, ambos incluso había encontrado una oportunidad para hacerlo en un tejado, ya en altas horas de la noche, hasta quedarse dormidos viendo las estrellas.

Temprano en la mañana, las sirenas de policía los despertaron

-Oh mierda, ¡estamos en problemas!- Dijo Ranma entrando en pánico

-Tranquilo cariño, son demasiados vehículos como para ser que sea por nosotros- contestó ella

-¿Cariño?-

-¡Oh mira!, ¿esos no son supe villanos?- Nabiki cambio de tema rápidamente

-oh mierda, tengo que ir, ¿puedes llegar tu sola al tubo Z?, solo espérame ahí-

-No puedo tengo clases en 2 horas, así que me iré adelantando-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Tengo acceso porque he estado ayudando a Batman con algunas cosas- ella le enseño la lengua y luego alto desde el tejado, aterrizando suavemente.

++++++ Minutos más tarde +++

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, están arruinando mi mañana!- grito el joven enmascarado, el vestía unos colores llamativos, rojo y negro, similar al traje de flecha roja, pero sin arco y sin carcaj.

-Oh mira hermana, un aspirante de héroe- Tony Terror burlándose

-Enseñémosle que aún está muy verde para enfrentarse a nosotros, hermano Tony- Tuppence apretó sus nudillos

-oh por favor, tienen casi la misma edad que yo, no sean tan arrogantes- se quejó el joven enmascarado

-sí, pero nosotros ya somos conocidos en más de 4 estados y hemos peleado contra súper héroes-

-Bueno, yo he matado un ser mítico inmortal, auto proclamado "Dios de fuego" y no ando presumiendo- dijo el dando unos pasos hacia ello, que miraron con cautela

-Oye, ¿matar? ¿No se supone que eres un héroe? ¿Además como matas a un ser inmortal?-

-Fácil- dijo el joven enmascarado, acercándose totalmente a ellos en un parpadeo, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando hundió su puño en la boca del estomago de Tony Terror -Haciendo pedazos su cuerpo-

-¡UGAAA!- Tonny gimió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en verdad un golpe le había quitado el aire

-¡Hermano!- Tuppence miro con ira y lanzo un golpe contra el enmascarado, pero este lo esquivo demasiado fácilmente, y la mando a volar de una patada en la cabeza

-Demonios, se sintió como golpear a Ryoga- se dijo a sí mismo, antes de ponerse en guardia puesto a que Tony decidió Contraatacar con un golpe al rostro, pero fue esquivado fácilmente, e inmediatamente respondido con una patada en la espalda, que lo llevó a estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

-Creo que quienes están verdes son otros- dijo Ranma esta vez con su típica arrogancia de siempre, -Pero tengo que admitir que saben cómo soportar golpes- continuo, al ver que tanto Tony como Tuppence se Habían puesto de pie.

La pelea siguió por varios minutos, ambos gemelos se habían puesto más serios y se estaba complicando un poco, pero, el decidió que lo mejor sería acabar con esto rápido antes de causar más daños materiales.

-AAAAH!- Tony lanzó un golpe al rostro con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que Tuppence atacar sus piernas, parecía que lo tenían, pero sus puños pasaron a través de él como si fuera una ilusión,

-¿Qué demonios?- Gritaron ambos Gemelos al verlo desvanecerse en el aire, seguidamente sintieron como una poderosa patada los elevó varios metros en el aire.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Batman se enojara si hay más daños materiales- dijo el joven enmascarado, juntando sus manos, entonces comenzaban a brillar intensamente.

¡God's punishment! Ranma gritó lanzando un rayo de energía a ambos gemelos, agarrándose de lleno,

¡UGGG! ambos gemelos gimieron antes de caer inconscientes en el suelo totalmente desnudos debido a que sus ropas se quemaron completamente.

-Vaya, Tuppi tiene buen cuerpo, aunque algo musculosa para mi gusto- evaluó el joven, luego echó una mirada a Tony -Ok, eso no es algo que yo quiera recordar-

Superman y el Detective Marciano llegaron pocos minutos después, solo para ver a los gemelos atados sobre un tejado, ambos desnudos.

-¡Oye al menos dame algo de ropa!- se quejo Tuppence

-Y de que están hecho estas cuerdas, no puede romperlas!- se quejo Tony

-Dah, si fueran fáciles de romper, les había enrollado una barra de acero mejor- respondió el joven enmascarado

-Buen trabajo para ser tu primera aparición- Superman felicito

-gracias, aunque, lamento los daños materiales- se disculpó Ranma

-No es nada como lo que estos dos han estado haciendo- agregó el Marciano, -Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿esas cuerdas, de que están hechas?

-¿y por que están desnudos?- agrego Superman.

-Bueno, mi rayo de energía quemó sus ropas- y esas son cuerdas normales-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ya habíamos escapado si fuera así!- Grito Tuppence

Fin de Flash Back

-Oigan, esperen, si fije ser una súper villana- no pondría en riesgo su identidad como "Sasha Koslov"- pregunto Robín

-Cierto, nadie aun conoce a "Wild Fire" o casi nadie, pero si a Sasha Koslov, si la ven en televisión la reconocerán- agrego Wally algo preocupado

-sobre eso, tengo una idea- comentó la joven pelirroja, sacando de entre pechos un hongo como de unos 24 centímetros.

-Wow, ¿cómo demonios tenías guardado eso ahí?- Artemisa totalmente impresionada

-¿Y eso es un hongo o un juguete sexual?- dijo robín esta vez

-es un hongo, aunque, si tiene una forma tan curiosa como sus cualidades- contesto la pelirroja

-¿Cualidades?- Pregunto todo el equipo al unísono, Batman, Canario Negro y Tornado Rojo solo observaron en silencio-

-Lo sabrán después de que me lo coma- diciendo eso, ella lamió la punta para lubricar un poco puesto a que tenía que comérselo entero, pero lo hizo de una forma muy sugestiva, que causo que todo el equipo se sonrojara.

-Em, Ranma, creo que debiste hacer eso en otro lado- comentó Canario Negro, causando que la joven pelirroja se diera cuenta de la expresiones de todos.

-Miren a otro lado, ¡pervertidos!- grito con vergüenza, seguidamente decidió ella voltear hacia a otro lado mientras se comía el hongo entero

-Wow- en verdad se lo trago entero, Dijo Artemis

-Tiene que enseñarme esa técnica- Comento una sonrojada Megan, quien recibió la mirada de los miembros masculinos del equipo, pero ella solo le hecho una mirada ligeramente Lasciva a Superboy.

-Ug, demonios, eso fue difícil- Ranma dijo sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, seguidamente agarro fuertemente su pecho, debido a un dolor -¡UG!- olvide esta parte. Se quejo ella gimiendo

-¿Oye estas bien?-

-Tranquilos… solo esta, haciendo efecto- en ese instante la pelirroja creció al menos 15 centímetros en altura, alcanzando así la altura de Canario Negro, sus pechos, crecieron un par copas mas, al igual que su trasero, sus labios se volvieron ligeramente más carnosos-

-¿Y bien?- la pelirroja hizo una pose Sexy -¿Que les parece la Yo de 24 años?- pregunto

-Baruansdsad- Wally Balbuceo algo inentendible, mientras Robín y Superboy tenían la mandíbula abierta, perplejos, mientras tanto Megan y Artemisa observaron detenidamente

-¡O vaya! ¡te ves impresionante!- grito enérgica Megan

-Si, definitivamente, serás una mujer muy sexy, y harás muy feliz a un hombre algún día- se burlo Artemisa

-¡Oye!- Ranma-chan se quejó totalmente sonrojada, por alguna razón desviando su mirada hacia Wally, quien también se sonrojo- y claro, nadie excepto Artemisa se dio cuenta de ello, entonces hizo una mueca, de disgusto, pero no estaba segura de por cual pelirrojo estaba celosa.

+++++ de regreso al presente +++

-Oye nena, oí que le diste una paliza a los asistentes de Héroes el otro día- Carámbano Junior volvió a Hablar simplemente para romper el hielo, paradójicamente.

"lo siento chicos, en verdad lo siento" se disculpo la pelirroja telepáticamente

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que hiciste lo posible por no dañarnos de verdad" Dijo Megan

"aunque para la próxima, recuerda que los marcianos son débiles ante el calor" se quejó Superboy, quien en verdad aun se sentía algo molesto

"¡lo siento de verdad!"

-Bueno, no fue la gran cosa, son lo asistentes después de todo- contestó Scarlet, como se hacía llamar la joven pelirroja

"¿asistentes?"

"lo siento chicos, ya saben, es parte del teatro"

-Ya cállense, que ya llegamos" Dijo el guardia antes de que el vehículo se detenga.

Los nuevos reclusos fueron llevados ante la Alcalde de la Prisión de Belle Reve.

-Mi nombre es Amanda Waller, no soy su madre, si tía solterona ni su amiga, soy su alcalde y ustedes son mis prisioneros- ella era una mujer afroamericana, con algo de sobrepeso, pero aparentemente tenía un carácter bastante fuerte.

-Los collares en sus cuellos, están diseñados para inhibir su "meta-habilidad" específica, cero fuerza, cero hielo- Ella levantó una mano, y parecía tener un control, probablemente de los collares -Además, los collares pueden y serán usados para disciplinar a los presidiarios, el convicto que cause problemas obtendrá una advertencia.- seguidamente presionar un botón en el control causando que todos reciban una descarga eléctrica

-AHHG- Megan y Tony Gimieron, ante el dolor al igual que los demás, a excepción de cierta pelirroja

-Oh, si, dame mas- grito entre sexys gemidos de placer, dejando a Waller con expresión perpleja

-eso fue… intenso- Dijeron "los gemelos Terror" sonrojados

-¿Puede hacerlo otra vez?- pregunto la pelirroja, causando que a Waller le salte una vena en la cabeza por el enojo y esta estuviera a punto de volver a hacerlo, esta vez para dejarla inconsciente

-Ejem- Interrumpió un hombre calvo con barba.

-El es Hugo Strange, su tía solterona-

-De hecho, soy el psiquiatra de la prisión, y les prometo, un sincero intento de rehabilitación-

-Lo que sea, como iba diciendo- interrumpió Waller, -Esta prisión, al más mínimo indicio de problema queda totalmente sellada y aislada, los muros son lo suficientemente gruesos y duros para contener a Superman, lo sabemos, lo comprobamos, nunca nadie ha escapado de aquí, y nunca nadie lo hará- dijo ella

En ese momento, Tuppence (Megan), levanto la mano -¿Puede colocarse en la misma celda que a ella?-

-No-

++++ Fin del capítulo +++ bien, intentare hacer algo mejor para el siguiente capitulo

Epilogo:

-¿Por que simplemente no usar Bakusai Tenketsu para salir de aqui?- pregunto la joven amazona

-Ya te lo dije, solo íbamos a estar de turistas, no a causar problemas, solo tenemos que aguantar 3 meses, y podremos salir y seguir viendo America- respondio Ukyo muy seriamente

-Pero si no hicimos nada, solo, accidentalmente volcamos un autobús vació, y destruimos un par de postes de luz- Alego Shampoo

-¡Todo eso por que no hiciste caso de que necesitas ir a la escuela de conducción antes de manejar!-

-Pero fuiste tu quien levanto ese autobús para colocar lo bien, y fue por ti que nos confundieron con super villanos- dijo Shampoo nuevamente, irritando asi a Ukyo

-ugh, bueno, fuiste tu quien ataco a los policías-

-Si pero ellos dispararon primero-

-Por que tu los amenazaste haciendo explotar una pared-

-Si pero, tu intentaste sobornar al primer oficial que nos detuvo ofreciéndole un trió-

-Y todo iría bien si hubieses aceptado-

-¡Guerrera amazona no se acuesta con hombres débiles!-

-No íbamos a hacerlo, solo íbamos a llevarlo a un Motel y drogarlo-

-¡Eso todavía ser mas ilegal!-

-¡AHH! fue por que lo golpeaste que pidio refuerzos-

-EL tocar mis pechos, eso ser imperdonable, solo Ranma poder hacerlo... bueno, tu también- diciendo eso la amazona tomo las manos de Ukyo y las coloco sobre sus pechos de una forma muy sugestiva mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡O demonios! ¿si lo hacemos cada noche hasta que salgamos de aquí, prometes no intentar escapar?-

-¡Convenido!- Shampoo besa a Ukyo en los labios mientras agarra su trasero

-Pervertida-

-Pervertida tu, ya estar mojada solo con beso-

Scarlet y Tuppence fueron escoltadas hacia sus respectivas celdas, cuando se oyó un gemido muy familiar.

-ugh- Ranma, ahora llamada "Scarlet" gimió de fastidio

"¿Que sucede Ranma?" pregunto Megan telepaticamente

"Acabo de oír una voz muy familiar"

"¿pero como? vienes de Japón, no podría ser que..."

"si, creo que tienes raz..."

-Oh Shampoo, ¿donde aprendiste a hacero eso con la lengua?" se escucho de una de las celdas.

"¡Maldita sea Kami-sama!"


	6. Desastre Nivel Nerima

Nota. Actualice el capítulo anterior agregando algo al final que no había guardado en el archivo. sinembargo, vuelvo a colocar la ultima parte.

-¿Por que simplemente no usar Bakusai Tenketsu para salir de aqui?- pregunto la joven amazona

-Ya te lo dije, solo íbamos a estar de turistas, no a causar problemas, solo tenemos que aguantar 3 meses, y podremos salir y seguir viendo America- respondió Ukyo muy seriamente

-Pero si no hicimos nada, solo, accidentalmente volcamos un autobús vació, y destruimos un par de postes de luz- Alego Shampoo

-¡Todo eso por que no hiciste caso de que necesitas ir a la escuela de conducción antes de manejar!-

-Pero fuiste tu quien levanto ese autobús para colocar lo bien, y fue por ti que nos confundieron con supervillanos- dijo Shampoo nuevamente, irritando asi a Ukyo

-ugh, bueno, fuiste tu quien ataco a los policías-

-Si pero ellos dispararon primero-

-Por que tu los amenazaste haciendo explotar una pared-

-Si pero, tu intentaste sobornar al primer oficial que nos detuvo ofreciéndole un trió-

-Y todo iría bien si hubieses aceptado-

-¡Guerrera amazona no se acuesta con hombres débiles!-

-No íbamos a hacerlo, solo íbamos a llevarlo a un Motel y drogarlo-

-¡Eso todavía ser mas ilegal!-

-¡AHH! fue porque lo golpeaste que pidió refuerzos-

-EL tocar mis pechos, eso ser imperdonable, solo Ranma poder hacerlo... bueno, tu también- diciendo eso la amazona tomo las manos de Ukyo y las colocó sobre sus pechos de una forma muy sugestiva mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¡O demonios! ¿si lo hacemos cada noche hasta que salgamos de aquí, prometes no intentar escapar?-

-¡Convenido!- Shampoo besa a Ukyo en los labios mientras agarra su trasero

-Pervertida-

-Pervertida tu, ya estar mojada solo con beso-

Scarlet y Tuppence fueron escoltadas hacia sus respectivas celdas, cuando se oyó un gemido muy familiar.

-ugh- Ranma, ahora llamada "Scarlet" gimió de fastidio

"¿Que sucede Ranma?" pregunto Megan telepaticamente

"Acabo de oír una voz muy familiar"

"¿pero como? vienes de Japón, no podría ser que..."

"si, creo que tienes raz..."

-Oh Shampoo, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso con la lengua?" se escucho de una de las celdas.

"¡Maldita sea Kami-sama!"

* * *

"¿Que sucede Ranma?, ¿es tan malo que ellas esten aqui?" pregunta Megan siempre telepaticamente

"imagina todas las cosa que podrian salir mal en esta misión, es diez veces peor" contesto la pelirroja

poco después llegaron a sus respectivas celdas.

-Ah~ Scarlet suspiro al entrar a su celda, afortunadamente no se encontrarian ni con Shampoo ni con Ukyo hasta la hora del receso del dia siguiente, y si no la reconocian, entonces

-Esto es un desastre total-

-Oye roja, interrumpes mi sueño de belleza, si no duermo mis ocho horas, me vuelvo una asesina- Dijo Escarcha, quien aparentemente sería su compañera de celda.

-¿ah, si? ¿crees que tiene lo que se necesita pequeña?- Scarlet desafío, a lo que la villana de Hielo bajo de su cama y se acercó con un cuchillo que tenía bien oculto

-Creeme, tengo mucho mas de lo que crees- contestó Escarcha a lo que Scarlett sonrió y cerró los ojos

-Adelante, hazlo- dijo con confianza, y está sin mediar palabras, decidió utilizar su arma, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que esa se rompió al hacer contacto con su piel.

-¿Que demonios?- una sorprendida Escarcha retrocedió unos pasos, solo para notar que la pelirroja había desaparecido, y ahora está detrás de ella.

-voy a hacerte mi puta- dijo la pelirroja con malicia, mientras acariciaba el cuello de la villana de hielo. y sin dudarlo la beso en los labios y la agarró del trasero de forma firme, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como sus pechos lo permitian, afortunadamente Killer Frost no estaba tan dotada como la pelirroja y podían tener un mayor contacto fisico.

-Buahhhhh- Killer Frost tomó aire luego del largo beso, realmente por unos segundos creyó que iba a desmayarse, fue un beso intenso, apasionado, como nunca la habían besado antes, y lo peor es que se trataba de otra chica, lo cual la ponía todavía más roja y avergonzada debido a que había sentido excitacion por el hecho.

-Bien pequeña, por hoy te dejare descansar, pero mañana ese trasero sera mio- la pelirroja nalgueo a la villana de hielo diciendo esas palabras.

-T..tu.. Vuelves a hacer eso y en verdad voy a matarte- amenazó la villana, pero no fue tomada en serio por la pelirroja en lo absoluto.

"Ranma, ¿que fk |# estas haciendo?" pregunto Megan quien al estar conectada telepáticamente era consciente de lo que hacia.

"Tal vez asi obtenga información más rápido"

"... aunque sea una criminal, no puedes forzarla"

"oye, fue solo un beso, ademas, no cruzare la linea a menos que ella se meta en mi cama" contesto la pelirroja sonriendo con malicia para si.

"tu no tienes remedio, ¿verdad?"

"bueno…"

"olvidalo, mas importante, me metieron a la misma celda que tus dos amigas, esta hecha para cuatro personas, esto se está volviendo realmente muy incomodo, ¡no paran de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando los guardias me metieron aqui!"

"solo cierra los ojos y cubrete con la manta hasta el amancer, o tambien podrias ponerlas a dormir"

"oh, esa es una genial idea" dijo Megan telepaticamente, entonces puso a ambas chicas asiaticas a tomar una siesta utilizando sus poderes psiquicos.

+++ un par de horas más tarde +++

"Ranma, esto no está funcionando, ahora soy yo quien no puede dormir" gritó megan telepaticamente

"¿Y ahora por que?"

"Ellas se quedaron dormidas una encima de la otra, en una pose muy… sugestiva, no puedo mas, esto es demasiada emoción para mi"

"¿haz pensado en que, si juegas contigo misma, podrás calmarte y dormir?

"vaya, no habia pensado en eso, gracias"

La noche transcurrio normalmente despues de eso, "Scarlet" se durmió ignorando completamente que una asesina a la que había molestado, dormia en la misma celda.

Ya muy entrada en la noche, Killer Frost despertó y silenciosamente se deslizó hasta el suelo, y observo a su compañera de celda, ella estaba profundamente dormida, y era muy hermosa, pero eso no borraba la humillacion de hace unos momentos, asi que decidio que se vengaria, quizas no sea muy inteligente, matar a tu compañera de celda, pero, de todas formas, ella ya habia matado y el escape de Belle Reve era inminente, asi que decidio proceder, entonces levanto su cuchillo de reserva en alto, para tomar suficiente impulso, si no la mataba al menos le causaría mucho dolor, penso ella, entonces arremetio contra la pelirroja durmiente

¡SAC! el sonido sordo del cuchillo penetrando el colchón se oyó, la pelirroja se movio entre sueños y lo esquivo.

-...- ella quedo en silencio "¿habra despertado?" pensó por unos momentos, pero no paso asi, entonces, ella decidio ir por un segundo intento

¡Zac! el segundo intento también falló, y el tercero y el cuarto, y asi hasta que ella exasperada, de tanto fallar, y ya muy cansada, decidió primero inmobilizarla, subiéndose sobre ella, se monto como si estuvieran haciéndolo en la posición de "Cowgirl", entonces intento nuevamente, pero esta vez la pelirroja levantó su torso, y la abrazó con fuerza impidiendole asestar ningun golpe.

-oh mierda…- dijo Killer Frost para sí, pensando en la represalia que se vendria, pero, al parecer fue solo un acto reflejo de la pelirroja quien aparentemente seguía dormida. -Mejor lo dejo por ahora, esto no va a resultar-

-...- Killer frost, en esos momentos no era una villana feliz, para nada había pasado una hora y ya se habia agotado de intentar escapar del abrazo de la pelirroja quien estrujaba su rostro muy fuerte contra sus pechos.

-De.. finitivamente, voy a matarte..- murmuró con enojo, hasta que el cansancio le gano y quedo dormida.

+++++ al dia siguiente +++++++

-oh, veo que si te gusto el beso- dijo la pelirroja a una Killer Frost que estaba despertando, y cuya unica reaccion fue saltar fuera de la cama en la primera oportunidad y alejarse de la pelirroja, afortunadamente para ella, despertaron justo para la hora del almuerzo.

todos fueron llevados al parque recreativo de la prisión, era un lugar enorme, con un techo bastante alto, lo suficiente como para que gente como los gemelos terror no pudiesen alcanzar de un salto, el techo se abrió, revelando un cristal blindado de unos 30 centímetros de grosor, revelando así el cielo azul, el área de las chicas y de los chicos estaba dividido, igualmente por un cristal blindado extremadamente grueso.

Toc, toc, Ranma lo golpeo con el dedo para evaluarlo, -No es algo que se rompa fácilmente, al menos una persona normal no lo haria-

Por otro lado Megan se quien tambien se acerco a ver a través del cristal en donde se encontraba superboy, aparentemente peleando, afortunadamente las cosas no pasaron a mayores gracias a la intervención telepática de la joven marciana.

"Superboy está a salvo de momento, le dije que procurara evitar encontrarse de nuevo con Profesor Ojo"

"¡Genial megan! ¿que hariamos sin ti?" alabo la pelirroja mentalmente.

"si, pero espero que podamos resolver esto pronto, esto no servirá para siempre.

"tienes razon, debemos centrarnos en averiguar que traman, antes de que Ukyo Shampo me rec…"

-Wo ai ni, Ran- grito repentinamente cierta amazona china mientras saltaba sobre Scarlet, quien interrumpió su declaración de amor, besándola en los labios para callarla"

-Oye, ¿esa no es tu compañera de celda?- Pregunto Devastación

-¡Esa maldita lesbiana!- se quejo Killer Frost, también conocida como Escarcha, todavía recordando el beso de la noche anterior, y lo que ocurrio despues… ella simplemente se avergonzó y deseo tener sus poderes para congelar a esas perras.

"¡maldita sea!" se lamentó la joven pelirroja "Megan, enlace telepático con las dos ahora"

"¡como digas Ranma!" instantáneamente el tiempo pareció ralentizarse durante unos segundos, como sus mentes estuvieran conectadas

"Shampoo, Ukyo, ¿Que mierda hacen aqui?"

"¿Ranma? ¿por que tu voz se escucha en mi cabeza?" Preguntó Shampoo mentalmente

"Espera, ¿si era Ranma?" pregunto Ukyo también mentalmente "¿has estado jugando con las setas del tiempo nuevamente?"

"Antes de que digan alguna tonteria, escuchen muy bien, por ahora me llamo "Scarlet", ¡ni se les ocurra llamarme por mi nombre real!"

"esta bien cariño, pero ¿podrias explicarnos que esta pasando?

"les explicare mas tarde, por ahora solo siganme la corriente, por ahora me llamo ¿Scarlet, entendido?"

-Oh, Shampoo, Ukyo, mis niñas queridas- dijo la pelirroja luego de soltar el beso con Shampoo, seguidamente beso a Ukyo, obviamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ran..Scarlet, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo ukyo en un moderado algo torpe

-Solo han sido un par de meses, pequeña- contesto la pelirroja

-Si, pero parecer una eternidad- comento Shampoo en un muy torpe inglés mientras de forma sugestiva colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

"deja eso Shampoo, estoy muy enojado con ustedes, y cuando salga de aquí voy a taladrar sus traseros, a meterlas en una caja y enviarlas de vuelta a nerima"

Megan solo podia escuchar esa conversación telepática sintiendo como sus orejas se ponen muy calientes al tiempo que su rostro enrojeció, eso sumado a la escena que presencio la noche anterior realmente la estaba excitando mucho en esos momentos, casi al punto en que realmente mojar sus bragas, asi que decidio intervenir "Ranma, por favor, puedo escuchar toda su conversación, por ahora podríamos concentrarnos en no ser descubiertos"

"¿quien es ella?" pregunto Ukyo

"si, esa voz, no es alguien que conosca"

"no digan nada todavia, en estos momentos me llamo Scarlet"

-Vengan pequeñas, vamos a conversar- Scarlet toma a Shampoo y a Ukyo agarrandoles del trasero mientras las escolta ha una mesa "Por ahora ignoren la voz, ella es una compañera que tambien se infiltro conmigo, algo grande va a pasar, no digan nada a nadie y no hagan nada estúpido"

-Ven scarlet, yo romper mur...- Shampoo fue rápidamente reprendida por la pelirroja quien le dio un coscorrón

-¡AUCH! ¿por que hacer eso?- pregunto la amazona

"dije que no hagan nada estúpido, estoy aqui para investigar, ¡si quisiera escapar habría destruido este lugar hace tiempo!" regaño telepáticamente la pelirroja

"Cierto"

"Tener razón"

"Ranma, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?" pregunta Megan telepáticamente ya exasperada.

"Solo un poco de la locura habitual, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de contenerse para que no hagan algo estúpido y dejen escapar a todos los prisioneros"

"Actualizando a Aqualad, al aparecer unas conocidas de Ranma estaban aqui y le reconocieron" dijo megan telepaticamente

"¿su identidad fue revelada?" Pregunto Aqualad preocupado

"no, Ranma logro, em, callar a una de las chicas con un beso y luego nos enlazamos mentalmente, al parecer sus "amigas" nos ayudaran en lo que puedan" Megan continuo con su reporte

"Eso es inesperado, ¿deberíamos detener la mision?" Pregunto Superboy

"no, no se preocupen por ellas, podemos usarlas para controlar a los demás presidiarios si fuese necesario" comentó Ranma quien también estaba enlazado.

"¿No eran civiles o algo asi? ¿como terminaron en esta prision?" Pregunto Megan, realmente estaba deseando saber

"bueno, digamos que, son las chicas mas fuertes que conozco, ambas son muy hábiles, entre ellas Shampoo es lo suficientemente rápida y fuerte como para matar a la mitad de las presidiarias ella sola"

"¿Bromeas cierto?" Superboy totalmente incrédulo "¿Osea, es una de tus prometidas, por qué querría matarte?"

"larga historia" contestó Ranma vagamente.

"bueno, si tu confias en ellas, proseguiremos con la misión"

El día transcurrió sin más problemas después de eso, volvieron a sus celdas

Killer Frost se encontró en un momento incomodo, como apenas se cerró su celda, fue acorralada contra la pared por la pelirroja.

-Oye fría- Scarlet acercando su rostro a tan solo un par de centímetros y mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-N.. No tengo asuntos contigo roja- ella nunca lo admitirá pero en esos momentos, ella estaba intimidada

-Oh, ¿y esos agujeros en mi colchón y mi almohada?- dijo la pelirroja relamiéndose los labios antes de besarla, sin siquiera dejarla responder, ella decidió ir mas lejos esta vez, debido al intento de homicidio, ella manoseaba sus pechos y metio su mano debajo de la ropa, y usó sus dedos para estimularla, entonces, luego de unos minutos, quitó su mano llena de fluidos y los lamió

-uhh- gimio Killer frost

-oh, siempre actuas tan fria, pero por dentro eres tan caliente- se burlo la pelirroja

-Enverdad voy a congelarte hasta la muerte cuando recupere mis poderes- Killer frost fulminando con la mirada.

-Bueno, podras hacer eso cuando quieras, pero, hoy, por esta noche, si quieres podríamos disfrutar un poco- la pelirroja contesto, meneando su trasero mientras iba a su cama.

Killer Frost, en esos momentos, estaba en una gran incertidumbre, pues queria darle duro a la pelirroja en más de un sentido, en verdad quería matar a esa perra, pero su cuerpo en ese momento pedía guerra.

La villana de hielo suspiro en resignación, en estos momentos no podía matarla, pero, quizas solo tal vez, podría aprovechar esta ocasión única para tener algo de contacto físico, sin matar accidentalmente a alguien durante el clímax

.

Al dia siguiente.

Aun era bastante temprano, sin embargo, Dr. Evo, Brick y otros presidiarios estaban entregando nuevos trajes en cada celda.

mientras tanto, Superboy, ahora Tommy Terror. había recibido su traje y comenzó a inspeccionar

-Oye Tommy, te aconsejaria que te pongas los trajes nuevos, cuanto antes mejor-

por otro lado la pelirroja, quien en esos momentos estaba totalmente desnuda en su cama, cubierta por una manta, debajo de la manta se encontraba Killer frost durmiendo placidamente, ambos siquiera se percataron de que habían metido los nuevos trajes dentro.

"el escape se acerca, cuanto antes mejor"

"actualizando a Aqualad, el escape se acerca"

"Bien, es hora de sacarlos de ahi, llama a la liga" Aqualad ordeno desde la bionave

"oye espera, ellos solo pospondrán el escape, debemos averiguar como lo harán o lo volverá a intentar"

"entiendo, pero estaremos en estado de alerta" Aqualad cruzó sus brazos, él no estaba deacuerdo con esto, pero era algo necesario.

"¿por cierto, donde esta Ranma?"

"el, bueno, ella sigue durmiendo"

"-"

"No te preocupes, le informare a ella y sus amigas cuando despierten"

Un par de horas después

-Ven aqui- Carambano Mayor llamó a su hijo a una esquina

-Tenemos un problema, no puedo contactar a Escarcha-

-Disculpe, no pude evitar oírlos- Superboy/ Tommy se acercó casualmente

-Eso pasa cuando escuchas a otros-

-Tengo un enlace mental mi hermana, así que usted habla conmigo, yo hablo con mi hermana y ella habla con Escarcha-

-Conozco tus poderes Terror, solo superfuerza, no telepatia- contestó el padre

-No tiene sentido mencionarlo cuando te ponen un collar en el cuello, somos gemelos, estamos conectados desde el útero- continuo "Tommy"

-Bien, dile esto a tu hermana, "está sucediendo, Ahora"-

del lado de las chicas Ranma-chan, ahora Scarlet, se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto con Shampoo y Ukyo, mientras Killer Frost/Escarcha le daba un masaje en los hombros.

Tuppence/Megan se encontraba en la en una mesa conjunta se levantó repentinamente y le susurro algo al odio a Killer Frost, esta solo sonrió silenciosamente.

-¿Oye Scarlet, recuerdas lo que dije sobre matarte?- Escarcha sonriendo

-Si, te dije que podrías intentarlo cuando quisieras, ¿por que?- contesto la pelirroja tomando otro bocado de carne-

Pocos segundos después, los collares hicieron un pequeño pitido, señal que habían sido desactivados.

Instantáneamente Escarcha utilizó sus poderes para congelar a la pelirroja hasta que quedó atrapada en un gran témpano de hielo.

¡JAJAJAJA! Escarcha rio de satisfacción -Podria hacer antes de lo que esperabas, perra, un par de orgasmos no es suficiente para que te perdone la…-

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡mi ojo! ¿¡Que me has hecho perra maldita!?- Escarcha sostenía la parte donde se encontraba su ojo izquierdo mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuenca, en ese instante se armó una gran conmoción.

-Tu matar quien yo amo, ¡ahora yo matarte!- La amazona grito con ira en un torpe inglés.

 **-¡Shampoo-chan, sabes que eso no matara a Ranma!- expreso Ukyo en Japones**

 _ **-¡Da igual! ¡ella atacar a esposo!-**_

-¿¡Como te atrevez perra!?- Devastación se abalanzó sobre Shampoo en un momento de distracción tumbandola en el suelo, entonces comenzó a golpearla en el rostro, inmediatamente Ukyo utilizó sus fideos especiales y envolvió la cabeza de Devastación y la quito de encima

Killer Frost seguía retorciéndose por el dolor, y comenzó tirar su rayo de hielo por todas partes

Shampoo se levantó luego de que Devastación fue arrojada por Ukyo contra una pared, ella noto un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y gruñó enfadada.

-Se acabo, ¡Yo matar a todos aqui!- al par que grito, un aura purpura comenzó a rodear a la amazona, el piso a su alrededor se rompio levemente. -Basta de jugar- gritó arrancando el collar de su cuello como si fuese de carton.

-Oh mierda- Ukyo gimio de fastidio

"Tu, la compañera de Ranma, aun no me dices tu nombre, pero, mejor ponte a salvo, estos se pondra feo" dijo telepaticamente Ukyo. antes de que Un par de presidiarias la atacaran una por la espalda y otra hacia el frente, ella habilmente las mando a volar contra la pared con una patada. seguidamente una mujer muy robusta tomo una mesa y se la arrojó con fuerza, Ukyo esta vez se limitó a esquivar el objeto.

"Super boy, tenemos un problema"

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Escarcha congelo a Ranma, Shampoo enloqueció y le arranco un ojo a Escarcha, luego inició una pelea con Devastación, Ukyo mantiene la calma, pero está siendo atacada por todas las presidiarias, los guardias ya han sido reducidos y encerrados en las celdas.

"veo que a esto se refería Ranma, con que las cosas irían mal, voy para allá"

Shampoo Siguió su pelea con Devastación, ella era mucho más pequeña que su oponente, que en apariencia podría competir contra cualquier campeón de lucha libre, era grande, y musculosa.

Devastación lanzo un golpe con fuerza y fue detenido por la mano de Shampoo, quien no parecía tener problemas en hacerlo.

-Veo que eres fuerte pequeña- Dijo al villana sonriendo -¡Pero yo soy mas fuerte!- la villana corpulenta grito golpeando con su otra mano con todas sus fuerzas, la misma se estrelló contra el grueso muro que iba al lado de los chicos dejando un pequeño crater. -TCH, estas paredes son demasiado duras sin el hielo de Escarcha-

-je, je, je- Shampoo rio

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto la villana al verla

-¿A eso llamar fuerza?- dijo ella, sonriendo como maniatica, antes de golpear la pared con un dedo, provocando que casi instantáneamente un gran hueco se abriera en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona del tamaño de Devastación pudiese cruzar. -Esto, es fuerza- dijo ella

Devastacion comenzó a sudar frio en ese momento -Imposible… tiene que ser una broma-

"¡Shampoo! ¿que estas haciendo?" Ukyo pregunto con preocupación, seria malo destruir este lugar y dejar a los presos libres.

"Esta perra me hizo sangrar, voy a matarla"

"Shampoo, calmante, Ranma sigue vivo, creo" Megan contesto insegura, lo cual solo hizo que la amazona se enojara mas.

"¡No", ¡voy a explotar su cerebro" contestó Shampoo.

"Espera, ¿que? ¿ella puede hacer eso?- Megan preguntó

"Bueno, las amazonas son terribles" contesto Ukyo encogiendose de hombros mentalmente.

"¿Amazonas?, espera ¿viene de la Isla de la Mujer Maravilla?"

"emm, no, creo que son diferentes amazonas"

"¿No seria mejor que saquen a Ranma del hielo y la detengan?" dijo superboy casualmente "ahora mismo estamos yendo para romper la pared de su lado"

"Shampoo ya la rompio, y ¡con un dedo!" Exclamó Megan

"¿Ella que? ¿acaso es una super kriptoniana o algo asi?" Superboy conmocionado.

"no, dice que es una amazona, pero diferente a Wonder Woman"

"Chicos, ¡dejen eso para después! ella en verdad va a matar a alguien"

"entendido voy a, Ah~" megan fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos que Escarcha soltaba involuntariamente y se congelo

"¿Megan? ¡Megan!" Superboy salió corriendo junto con Carámbano, convenciendo de que los collares comenzaron a activarse de nuevo..

-¡Maldita sea!- Gruño Ukyo, entonces el hielo de Ranma comenzó a agrietarse hasta romperse

-¡Maldición!, ¡baje la guardia!- Grito Scarlet enojada, entonces se percato de que Escarcha estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, aparentemente sin un ojo y tirando rayos de hielo por todas partes, había un enorme agujero en la pared, Megan estaba congelada, junto con varias otras presidiarias, eso sin mencionar que algunas parecían haber sido quemadas con comida, y que Shampoo estaba a punto de matar a alguien con la técnica Placa Bowld-out.

-Un momento, eso es…-

Devastacion no se había rendido aun ante la muestra de fuerza de Shampoo y decidió seguir golpeándola, o intentando golpearla, pero esta, demostrando una velocidad solamente equiparable a Ranma y a Kid Flash, y dirigió la punta de su dedo hacia la frente de Devastación, lista para destruir el contenido de su cabeza. cuando la villana repentinamente desapareció al ser pateada contra una pared, al mismo tiempo el dedo de Shampoo Impacto con el hombro de la pelirroja.

-¡Iyaaaaaaaaa!- Scarlet Gimió, como parte de su hombro literalmente exploto, bueno, no precisamente, más bien se expande y se contrajo rapidamente desgarrando internamente los musculos, ¡probablemente en la cabeza habría sido un ataque mortal!

-¡AYIA! Esposo meterse en el camino- chillo la amazona en japonés, seguidamente tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza donde Ranma le dio un coscorrón bien fuerte, tanto que comenzó a formarse un chichon en su cabeza.

-¡Te dije que matar estaba prohibido!- grito la pelirroja

-Yo sentirlo, ¡crei que haber muerto!- Shampoo intentó excusarse, pero solo recibió otro coscorron.

-Por favor, ¿crees que moriria tan facilmente?-

-¡Sentirlo mucho! -

-Dame el ojo de Escarcha, tenemos que curarla, sino te daran un par de años mas aqui- la pelirroja extiende su mano.

-¡No! ¡ser trofeo de guerra!- alegó la amazona, mientras una gota de sudor imaginaria gigante apareció en la frente de Ukyo y Tuppence/Megan que estaba conciente a pesar de estar congelada

-No tengo tiempo para esto, asi que apurate y damelo- Ranma comenzó a retorcer sus mejillas hasta que esta no tuvo de otra que entregarle el ojo.

Superboy y Carambano Junior llegaron solo para encontrar el enorme agujero en la apred y a "Tuppence" dentro de un gran cubo de hielo.

-Oh viejo, lo siento, ella una nena total- Carambano Jr, consolo a "Tomy"

-¿Que demonios paso?- Pregunto Superboy enojado

-Escarcha perdió un ojo, y comenzó a congelar a todo y a todos los presentes, pero no te preocupes, ella sigue viva, puedo sentir su Ki, no se ha debilitado, pero tenemos que sacarla pronto-

En eso el medo Kriptoniano iba a golpear el hielo pero fue detenido por Carambano Jr. alegando que la rompería, entonces, solo coloco una mano sobre el hielo y cerró los ojos "Vamos Megan, no me dejes"

pasaron varios segundos y el hielo comenzó a romperse, liberando así a "Tuppence"

-De donde yo vengo, hace mucho Frio- susurro ella antes de ser callada por Super Boy con un beso.

-Viejo, ¡ella es tu hermana!- grito Carambano Jr aterrado ante la vision cuando, Tuppence comenzó a cambiar de color hasta revelar su verdadera identidad "La señorita Marciana".

-Espera, tu eres, y ella es… ay dios, papa va a matarme- Carambano Jr se llevo ala plama de la mano a la cabeza.

"THC" Scarlet vio la escena y chasqueo la lengua, por alguna razón estaba realmente molesta, pero en lugar de decir nada fue hasta Escarcha, quien se había tranquilizado un poco, y ya no estaba congelando a nadie, presionó el punto de presión del sueño en su frente y al quedar inconsciente examino la herida, acto seguido saco un a botella de agua y un frasco con musgo de entre sus pechos, derramo agua en la herida y coloco un musgo dentro de la herida y de alrededor del ojo, seguidamente lo coloco en su cuenca, y volvió a derramar agua.

Shampoo solo observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, no tenía miedo de ser congelada, pero, es que Ranma se enojaria si ella vuelve a arrancarle los ojos.

mientras Megan y Superboy seguian en lo suyo, Scarlet despertó a Escarcha, quien se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre, pero que ya no le dolia el ojo, es mas podia ver perfectamente.

-Tu, ¿como estas viva? ¿y por que mi ojo...?-

-Bueno, no hay forma en que yo muera congelada- diciendo eso le mostro como congelaba la botella de agua en sus manos.

-Tu.. ¿como? ¿también controlas el hielo?- Escarcha aun mareada pregunto

-No precisamente, por otro lado, volvi a colocar tu ojo en su lugar-

-Pero intente matarte…-

-y fallaste, hay como 200 personas que lo intentaron, lo intentan, y seguiran intentando,, realmente no me importa- Dijo Scarlet, ganándose algo de respeto.

Escarcha dirigió su mirada a cierta chica de pelo morado, con una mezcla de odio y temor al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieres seguir intentar matarme, adelante, pero no te acerques a Shampoo, ella te matara ti y a cualquiera si no estoy cerca-

en eso Shampoo le enseño la lengua a Escarcha, quien solo se mordió el labio de coraje, seguidamente Scarlet, agacho la cabeza de Shampoo.

-Ahora, Shampoo, disculpate-

-Pero…-

-¿Dijiste pero?- Scarlet la miro con frialdad, como si fuese a matarle realmente, entonces Shampoo se apresuro y se disculpo rápidamente "solo sigueme el juego, y tal vez te de una recompensa"

-Lo siento mucho, por favor, perdoname esta vez- ella se disculpó de una forma muy poco sincera

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?- Devastación pregunto confundida, primero esa pequeña de pelo purpura que demostró tanto poder aterrador, estaba agachando la cabeza por ordenes de la pelirroja, quien aparentemente no fue afectada por el hielo en lo absoluto.

Escarcha observo toda la escena y no pudo más que quedarse horrorizada, -No volvere a intentar matarte, si tu tratas como a tus perras a esos dos monstros, no quiero saber de lo que eres capaz- Escarcha se levantó y se alejo rapidamente a su celda luego de decir esas palabras.

-Y bien, ¿quieres pelear?- Scarlet pregunto a Devastación, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Quizas en otro momento- dijo retirándose a su celda, principalmente por que el escape habia fallado, y los collares se reactivaron.

 **Fin de la misión**

 **Informe de la Misión:**

-Lo siento, mis amigas causaron muchos problemas- Ranma se disculpó ante Superboy, La señorita Marciana y Batman

-Bueno, al final resultaron útiles, tal vez las necesitemos en otra ocación- dijo Batman antes de retirarse.

-Es una lastima que no vinieran a saludarnos- dijo CF quien habia observado las fotografías y ambas eran muy, muy hermosas

-Podrían ser una buena adición al equipo- agregó Robin

-¡Si! asi estariamos casi la misma cantidad de chicas y de chicos-

-No, definitivamente no, ¡absolutamente no!- exclamó Ranma aterrado a la idea.

-Jajajaja, vamos, no pueden ser tan malas-

-Bueno, son geniales, pero, Shampoo pertenece a las amazonas, y su ley implica matar a sus oponentes, mientras Ukyo, bueno ella es mas normal, pero creo que prefiere cocinar- comentó Ranma

-Oh, comida, eso suena bien para mi, ¿Por cierto, donde estan?- Pregunto CF sonriendo

-Ranma taladro sus traseros y las mandó a casa- dijo Megan casualmente.

-Oye, ¡no se supone que les digas una cosa como esa tan casualmente!- se quejo la pelirroja sonrojada.

Los demás miembros solo se quedaron en silencio, con la cara roja, tratando de imaginarse como fue.

-¡Megan! ¡un poco más de decoro!- se quejo Artemis realmente avergonzada, y bastante caliente, mientras las imágenes iban formándose en su cabeza.

-De hecho, es una falta de educación, Ranma merece mantener su intimidad- regaño Aqualad, quien realmente era el menos afectado por las palabras de Megan.

-por cierto, Ranma, ¿piensas quedarte con esa apariencia?- Preguntó Wally repentinamente, aun que no me disgusta eso.

-Oye tengo una curiosidad- ARtemis dijo repentinamente -Si asi te veras como mujer a los 24, ¿como te veras en tu forma masculina?-

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Diciendo eso Megan derramo agua caliente sobre la pelirroja quien crecio varios centímetros de altura, mas o menos hasta la altura de Batman, con su cuerpo totalmente marcado, sus músculos sobresaliendo, era una vista impresionante, tanto que ni Megan ni Artemis pidieron evitar mirarlo en todos los angulos prestando especial atención, principalmente a su trasero y su paquete y sonrojarse furiosamente, mientras se les escapaba un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

-¡AH! retiro lo dicho ¡vuelve a ser como antes.!- Wally grito desesperado celoso.

-Tengo que admitir, que te ves bastante fuerte así- dijo Superboy dándole un golpe en el hombro

-¡AYK!- Ranma gimio

-¿Oye estas bien?- Wally preocupado

-Lo siento, no sabia que estabas herido-

-No se preocupen, afortunadamente no perdere el brazo, creo-

-¿como que crees? ¿que demonios paso?-

-Bueno, Shampoo iba a asesinar a devastación, y me interpuse, su ataque me dio en el hombro, y básicamente desgarro todos mis músculos internos-

-¡Definitivamente necesitamos tener una charla con ella!- Artemis estaba realmente molesta debido a que su compañero fue herido, sin embargo Ranma la detuvo

-No te preocupes por ella, le hice prometerme que nunca volvería a intentar a asesinar a nadie, al menos mientras yo esté vivo-

-¿crees que eso funcione?- pregunto Robin preocupado, sería terrible tener que enfrentarse a alguien que puede lastimar asi a su compañero que es "Invulnerable".

-Bueno, para las amazonas chinas, el honor es más importante que la vida, por su honor, no romperá la promesa-

-Eso espero-

Como resultado de la revuelta, Amando Waller fue despedida y Hugo Strange fue su reemplazante.

-Lamento que el escape fracasara, a excepción de acertijo, que de alguna forma logro escapar- Dijo Repentinamente Hugo Strange

-Es una pena, pero todos los objetivos fueron cumplidos- contestó Carámbano Mayor

-A la Luz. le complacerá esto-

Ambos se dan la mano al finalizar su conversación, mientras en otro lado.

 **Mientras en un Aeropuerto en california.**

-¿Disculpen señoritas, pero les sucede algo?- preguntó un policía mientras veia a dos adolescentes asiaticas caminar tambaleándose, una de pelo castaño y otra de un exótico azul-purpura.

-Oh, no pasa nada oficial, es algo muy vergonzoso de decir- Contestó la Asiática de pelo castaño

-No mas sexo anal, no mas, por favor- susurro la otra asiática de pelo purpura, ante lo cual el policía simplemente se sonrojo y sonrio picaramente, imaginando la causa de su pesar.

-Shampoo, ¡un poco más de decoro!- reprendió Uyko dandole una nalgada

-¡Ay! ¡eso doler!, al menos ahora, antes sentirse bien-

-tienes razon, al menos lo disfrutamos en su momento- dijo Ukyo con optimismo

-Si, pero Ranma ser mucho más grande como adulto que como adolescente- agrego Shampoo sonriendo al recordar la diferencia de tamaños.

-No creo que ningun otro hombre nos satisfaga-

-Definitivamente no-

Fin del capitulo.

Notas de Autor:

1- no, Shampoo no es tan exageradamente fuerte como para romper los muros de Belle Reve Tan fácilmente, ella simplemente uso el Bakusai Tenketsu, destruye cualquier cosa que no sea metal.

2- tengan en cuenta que entre cada capitulo pasa un tiempo determinado, por lo que Ranma puede ir adquiriendo gustos o diferentes y cambiar ligeramente su personalidad

3-Shampoo y Ukyo, esto es aproximadamente 1 año luego de Zafron, ambas se han hecho mas fuertes, mas maduras, etc, en el caso de Shampoo siguió su entrenamiento, al ser la sucesora de Cologne, debe de superar a esta, por tanto su poder irá creciendo hasta que pueda superar a su bisabuela, Ukyo por otro lado, aun que no ha crecido tanto en poder, debido a que ella es mas una mujer de negocios como Nabiki

4- Fuerza real de Shampoo, en el manga siempre se la ve haciendo grandes demostraciones de fuerza, como destruir casualmente un muro de hormigón, entre otras cosas, tanto Shampoo como Akane comieron la super soba, incluso luego de comer el antídoto de la super soba, Akane no perdió del todo esa fuerza monstruosa, así que, como Shampoo sigue siendo mas fuerte que Akane, estoy ya es especulación, los efectos en ambas no desaparecieron del todo.

5- La técnica Placa Bowld-out, básicamente destruye el contenido de recipiente, originalmente era usado para destruir paquetes, pero al igual que el Shishi hokodan, que fue hecho para cavar túneles, esta técnica puede ser utilizada con fines dañinos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo: Los Rojos + Viaje a nerima**

-¡Artemisa levántate! ¡no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer dia a clases!- la joven arquera fue despertada por su madre, Paula Crock una ex-criminal conocida como **Huntress** , ya retirada de su vida criminal, principalmente debido a su invalidez.

"otra vez tuve ese sueño" penso para si, ella había soñado cuando su hermana mayor decidió escapar y seguir su propio camino en lugar de vivir con su madre, obviamente ella terminara siendo una criminal.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- gritó ella levantándose de su cama y yendo a regañadientes al baño a alistarse para la escuela.

-Sasha, ¿dime ya tienes novio?- Pregunto Ashley, una compañera de clases de Ranma ahora llamada Sasha, Ashley era una chica rubia de 16 años, con medidas 83/65/89, ojos azules, y media aproximadamente 1, 69.

Sasha aún no se acostumbraba completamente a su nueva identidad, pero ya era capaz de seguirle la conversación a las demás chicas.

-Bueno, ay un chico, se llama wally- dijo la pelirroja "¿que demonios estoy diciendo?"

-Oh, entonces ¡ya tienes novio!- exclamó Lana, esta otra compañera era Afroamericana, 17 años, tenía el pelo rizado suelto hasta el hombro, tenía una complexión atlética y sus medidas eran 89-63-91, ella medía 1,73, mientras Sasha, con 17 años, media 170, habia crecido un poco los ultimos dias, tenia unas medidas de 93-60-95, su pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, rizado ligeramente debido a que generalmente usaba trenza, la hacían muy atractiva, había perdido un poco de su acento Ruso en los últimos días.

Mientras Sash

-no, no es mi novio, solo me gusta, creo- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

-oh, vamos, eres hermosa, ¿porque no te le declaras?- Ashley dijo enérgicamente

-Si, tendría que ser muy tonto para no aceptarte, o tenía que ser gay- comentó Lana.

"Si estas chicas tuviesen una idea" pensó internamente Sasha/Ranma, antes de voltear a ver hacia una joven de pelo Rubio, de piel medio caucásica medio oriental, probablemente de medio oriente, tenía una boca grande con labios carnosos que la hacían lucir muy sexy

-¿y esa chica?- preguntó Sasha, desviando la conversación hacia otro lado.

-Oh, a de ser nueva, creo que esta un año debajo de nosotras-

-¿y por qué no vamos a saludarla?-

-¿que, enserio?- Pregunto Lana

-Si, ¿por que no?- Sasha las animo, mientras se dirigía a la nueva

-bueno, tu eres la lider, ¡asi que te seguimos!- exclamaron ambas con los ojos brillosos.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Sasha Koslov, ellas son, Lana Croft, y Ashley Graham- la pelirroja se presentó amablemente y a sus amigas -No llevo mucho asistiendo aquí, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en consultarme- ofreció Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Hola, mi nombre es Artemisa, y soy nueva, em, solo que eso ya lo sabías- la joven rubia se avergonzó un poco por la situación, fue entonces que observo bien a la pelirroja "espera, ¿esta es Ranma? no, no puede ser, en todo caso, no puedo dejar que sepa que se quien es"

-Somos miembros del club de Lectura, tal vez te, pasa después del receso a echar un vistazo, ¿si te parece, claro?- La pelirroja dijo sonriendo y juntando sus manos de una forma muy, muy linda, que hizo que Artemisa se sonroje

-Asegurate de pasar, nuestra princesa prepara un delicioso té, que te hará sentir en las nubes- comentó Lana levantando el dedo índice

-¿Su princesa?-

-claro, nuestra princesa- exclamaron Lana y Ashley señalando a Sasha de una forma muy exagerada, quien se limitó a cubrir su rostro con una mano.

-Por favor chicas, me están avergonzando~- la pelirroja se sonrojo e inmediatamente fue abrazada por ambas jóvenes.

-Oh, ¡ella es tan linda!- Dijo lana enérgicamente

-!Por favor princesa!, ¡casate conmigo!- Ashley fingiendo intentar besarle. La escena fue demasiado para Artemisa quien sintió como el azúcar se había multiplicado en su cuerpo a causa de esa dulce escena,

"Oh dios, no, no puede ser Ranma, es demasiado linda, demasiado femenina, es imposible" pensó Artemisa antes de asentir con la cabeza

-Antes de irme, me pareces muy bonita, ¿te molestaria que nos tomemos una foto contigo?- dijo Sasha repentinamente

-¡Oh, parece que en verdad le interesaste a la princesa!- dijo repentinamente Lana

-Si, no puedes rechazar esta oportunidad, hay muchos quienes matarían por esto- agregó Ashley

-Por favor chicas, ¡eso es una exageración!- exclamó Sasha algo disgustada y haciendo pucheros

-¡Oh! ¡la princesa se enojó!-

-¡Que miedo!, ¡por favor, no me secuestres y me lleves a tu castillo para torturarme!- ambas chicas continuaron molestando a Sasha hasta que esta se puso roja de vergüenza.

-PFFF.- Artemisa luchó por contener la risa ante la escena, "definitivamente, es absolutamente imposible que ella sea Ranma" pensó la chica arquera.

-¡Oh! ¡al fin sonries!- exclamó Sasha con la cara iluminada.

-Esta bien princesa, será un honor tomarme una foto con usted- realmente no era el tipo de persona con quien Artemisa se relaciona, de hecho le parecía demasiado, meloso, y protegido del mundo real, sin embargo ella tenía algo inquietante, luego de tomarse la foto las chicas se despidieron.

-¡No olvides pasarte por el club!-

-Claro, ahi estare- Artemisa se despidió y fue abordada inmediatamente por Betty Kane,

-¿Artemisa? soy Betty Kane, la encargada de recibir a los alumnos nuevos, sere tu guia por el dia de hoy-

-Hola, soy artemisa, solo que eso, ya lo sabías- La joven rubia se sintió avergonzada nuevamente "¿esto es un dejavu?"

-¡Sonrie!, ¡alguna vez nos reiremos de esto!- Un joven de unos trece años aproximadamente salió de la nada y se tomó una foto con Artemisa.

-¿Otra vez Dick? ¿Qué te pasa con las chicas nuevas?- Pregunto Barbara

\- es solo un hobby- contestó Dick

Artemisa decidió echar un vistazo al club de lectura, solo por respeto, realmente no tenía intenciones de unirse.

Al llegar todo parecía normal, un salón lleno de libros, que parecía una biblioteca escolar, excepto por la colección, que se componía en un 50% por libros de contenido eroticos, textos para adultos de todo tipo, desde romance, hasta bdsm, pasando por terror, suspenso, entre otras.

" **Mr. G camino calmadamente hasta la joven Kerana, que solo vestía un camisón transparente, y unas bragas color negro, sin detenerse, y devorandola con la mirada junta sus cuerpos abrazando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su acompañante con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla"**

A la par que leía, la pelirroja actuaba todo aquello que estaba en los textos, moviéndose acercándose a otra de sus compañeras e imitando cada acto que expresaban los textos, lo hacía de tal manera que parecía más una audición de teatro que una lectura, pero, eso era lo divertido, leer apasionadamente, tan apasionadamente, que tu cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, y dejas de ver el mundo real, para reemplazarlo con el mundo descrito en el libro.

" **esta noche no dejaré que duermas, tomaré tu cuerpo y te haré sudar hasta el amanecer, y mientras rozo tus labios mirándote a los ojos, robare tu alma y seras mia por la Eternidad"**

La pelirroja tomo a Ashley, tal cual había leído, la tomó en sus brazos, y la devoró con la mirada mientras acercaba sus labios.

-Princesa, estoy lista para que me tomes cuando quieras- dijo repentinamente Ashley rompiendo así el trance de la lectura

-Que, ¿que estas diciendo?- pregunto la avergonzada pelirroja, cerrando su libro. -Tendremos que empezar de nuevo- termino haciendo una mueca muy linda.

-Perdoname princesa, pero es que te veías tan varonil que no pude resistirme- Ashley Bromeo -Por favor, ¡hazme tuya!-

-No Ashely, ¡La princesa me tomara primero!- Interrumpió Lana.

" **veo, que me tope con unas chicas muy raritas"** pensó Artemisa al presenciar la escena, todo iba bien mientras leían, pero cuando la lectura fue interrumpida, todo se centro en "Seducir" a la joven pelirroja

-Oh, Artemisa, bienvenida- Sasha saludo a la joven con una sonrisa, -Por favor, ignora las palabras de Ashley y Lana, solo les gusta bromear, no somos un grupo lesbianas o algo asi

-Oh, ¡eso es cruel princesa!- Ashley haciendo pucheros

-¡No ignores nuestros sentimientos!- Lana señalando con el dedo índice con expresión decidida en su rostro

-¡No niegues nuestro jardín secreto!- exclamaron al unísono tomándose de las manos frente a frente antes de señalarla con el dedo índice la pelirroja.

-Debí unirse a las porristas- dijo Sasha palmeando su rostro, Artemisa solo rio ante eso.

-Su club parece muy divertido, pero tenía en mente un club más deportivo- dijo ella disculpándose -Tal vez el club de tiro con arco- dijo ella

-Bueno, es una pena, necesitábamos nuevos miembros- Dijo Lana

-Si, la verdad no hemos conseguido nuevos miembros después de la Princesa- Ashley agregó

-Por alguna razón siempre huyen del club- esta vez hablo una chica llamada Jackie, quien también era miembro del club, tenía una estatura de 1,65, medidas 70,60,85.

-Eso es culpa de ustedes- murmuró Sasha en voz baja.

-Pero, si no les molesta me gustaría venir a ver de vez en cuando- Artemis ofreció, ante lo cual la mirada de las chicas se iluminó.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡te estaremos esperando!-

-Bueno, eso fue raro- dijo Artemis para si misma mientras escapaba del club de literatura, de una forma muy disimulada.

" **Ranma la tiene muy difícil en su papel de Sasha Koslov"** Artemisa comenzó a reír internamente ante la idea de molestar a Ranma llamándola "princesa" pero recordó que aún no había revelado su identidad civil a su equipo, principalmente por que no queria que supieran quien era su "familia".

El dia de clases había terminado tranquilamente, y ella iba a dirigirse a la cueva en esos momentos, así que se había puesto su traje de Arrowette y decidió tomar un atajo por los tejados.

-Ah~, ¿qué complicado es esto?

-¿Que es complicado?- preguntó cierto joven artista marcial

-Oh, ¿¡God Han!, que haces aquí?- pregunto la arquera sorprendida

-Más bien, ¿que haces tu aqui? ¿no deberías estar en Star City con tu tio Flecha Verde?

-no, em, es que mi prima participa en el concurso de deletreo aquí en Gotham-

-¡oh genial!, estuve siguiendo el concurso en televisión, mi "herman-amante" me sugirió que siguiera estos concursos educativos para ayudarme en la escuela.

-Vaya, tu hermana debe ser una mujer muy responsable-

-aun que, creo que quiero permanecer en la escuela más tiempo, digo, el próximo año tendría que ir a la universidad, y la verdad, preferiría seguir en la escuela, tal vez, debería volver a tener 13 años como robin y asistir a clases inferiores-

"vaya, esta princesa si que es caprichosa" se bu ernamente Artemis

-Bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea-

"si, Bruce dijo que no podía huir de mis responsabilidades como civil" pensó internamente el joven enmascarado

ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los tubos Z.

-estas como GodHand en Gotham, ¿No vas a tener problemas por esto?

-Afortunadamente, Batman, cambió de idea, y podré trabajar en Gotham ya sea en mi forma masculina o femenina, claro, con alias diferentes, y con respecto a mi identidad como "Randy Simpson" afortunadamente quedará atrás-

-vaya, eso es genial, entonces si nos encontráramos en una cita, ¿podría llamarte Ranma Saotome?, no es que vaya a pedirte salir, pero…-

-Bueno, estoy libre el viernes si quieres que salgamos a algún lugar- dijo casualmente GodHand

-Bueno, es que yo- la arquera comenzó a dudar, seria genial, de no ser por su identidad secreta.

-Solo si quieres, la verdad necesito algo de diversión como "Ranma" luego de la misión en Belle Reve. -aun que lo arruine-

-¿Pero qué dices? tu primera misión, entrar encubierto en una prisión y evitar que todos escapen, creo que lo hiciste bastante bien, de no ser por Shampoo y Ukyo las cosas podrían haber salido mejor-

-Bueno, creo que pude manejarlo mejor-

-¡Oh vamos!- Artemisa golpeándolo en el Hombro en señal de camaradería, solo para interrumpir sus propias palabras con un -¡Auch!- que grito mientras sacudía su mano en señal de dolor -Olvide que eras in-vulnerable- dijo resentida

-¡No lo soy!- alegó el joven enmascarado

-¡Pues dicelo a mi mano!- contestó ella señalando el miembro dolorido, a lo que Ranma sólo respondió tomando la mano de artemis y dándole un beso, causando que esta se sonrojara y olvidara el dolor.

-vamos princesa, espero que me perdone por haber lastimado su mano- dijo él como todo un galán.

-dime princesa de nuevo y me asegurare de que no puedas caminar en una semana de tan fuerte que te pateare- dijo Artemisa levantando el puño

-no te lo recomendaria, aun que, no me molestaria besarte los pies si te lastimas- Godhand continuó con sus frases de ligoteo, dejando ver una brillante sonrisa.

-...- Artemis no tuvo una respuesta para eso, así que simplemente gimió y se quedó en silencio, mirando en dirección opuesta.

-Por cierto Artemis, como decía no soy invulnerable- Godhand suspiro -Intenta golpearme de nuevo-

-...- luego de golpear de nuevo en el hombro de su compañero, la arquera se quedo dudando unos segundos -se sintió como golpear a un luchador profesional, no un poco más duro, pero no fue como antes-

-bueno, asi se sentiria si me golpean con la guardia baja, yo debo de estar consciente en todo momento de mi alrededor y estar listo para "endurecer" mi cuerpo cuando voy a recibir daño, yo solo refuerzo mi cuerpo con mi "ki", por lo general, en todo momento tengo un refuerzo bajo, que hago de forma inconsciente, en el que probablemente las balas pequeñas no me perforan, pero si me dejan moretones.

-entonces, ¿no tienes que preocuparte con recibir un impacto en la cabeza de la nada?

-en tanto no sean balas antiblindaje, mi refuerzo bajo es suficiente, incluso para una magnum, entanto no agarre tejido blando, aunque esta última doleria, ahora cuando estoy en combate inconscientemente aumento ese refuerzo, y cuando voy a recibir daño masivo, ese refuerzo vuelve a duplicarse-

-¿pero qué pasa si recibes daño masivo cuando estás distraído o de forma repentina?- preguntó Artemisa nuevamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso terminaría siendo noqueado- dependiendo del poder del ataque.

-¿pero tú siempre estás alerta no? nunca he sentido que bajes la guardia-

-Efectivamente, he estado aprendiendo a estar en todo momento consciente de mi alrededor, y estar en un refuerzo más alto de lo normal, llegará un punto en que tambien lo hare de forma inconsciente, mi meta es ser capaz de ser un tanke como superman, incluso cuando estoy dormido-

-eso es…-

-pero, por ahora, mi resistencia tiene un gran defecto-

-¿defecto?-

-Si estoy en una pelea prolongada, mi resistencia irá cayendo con cada minuto que pase, quiero decir, no tengo energía ilimitada-

-Buen punto-

-Ahora mismo por ejemplo estoy casi agotado, estuve practicando el vuelo todo el dia-

-¿Esta bien que salgas en misiones en ese estado?-

-en tanto no me encuentre un oponente superhumano o alguna clase de robot super resistente, estaré bien, ¿pero eso es improbable, no?-

-si…claaaro, creo que seria mejor si en lugar de practicar hoy descansas-

-con comer algo será suficiente, no e preocupes-

-si tu lo dices…-

-Pero cuando sea capaz de volar libremente, como Herb, mi energía será lo suficientemente alta como para durar horas en usando mi maximo poder-

-¿Crees que yo pueda volar?-

-¡Claro que si!- Ranma exclamó enérgicamente -aun que, como nunca me enseñaron una técnica para volar, me esta costando trabajo desarrollarla, pero una vez encuentre la fórmula correcta, creare un método en que aprender sea realmente fácil.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡me encantaría poder volar por el cielo!-

-pero probablemente tenga un efecto secundario-

-¿efecto secundario?-

-En teoria, para aprender a volar uno debería romper con todo limitador humanos para la manipulación del ki, básicamente, al hacer eso todas tus estadísticas crecieran, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia.

-eso sería interesante-, ¿no voy a volverme una mujer exageradamente musculosa verdad? ¿¡verdad!?-

-jajajaja, quien sabe, mi yo femenino se ve bastante frágil-

-Buen punto, entonces si me gustaria aprender-

-Bueno, prometo que una vez lo logre serás la primera a quien enseñaré-

-Estaré esperando, y tal vez te de una recompensa-

-¿Recompenza?-

-Algo como esto, pero mil veces mejor- Artemisa beso a Godhand en la mejilla y le dio una nalgada. Claro, a Artemisa seguía gustando SuperBoy, pero no era seguro que ella lograra atraparlo, y como no tenía compromisos con nadie, podía permitirse ligar.

la conversacion siguio hasta que llegaron junto con Robin.

-oh, Ranma, digo Godhand, Artemisa ¿ que hacen por aquí?-

-más bien que hace Artemisa por aquí, Ranma es parte de la batifamilia- Robin se corrigió a sí mismo.

-¿Pondría dejar eso de GodHand? ¡es vergonzoso! me gustaria mas algo como "Nightwing" o algo así- dijo Ranma pero fue ignorado.

-em, yo… Vine a ver a mi prima que estaba en el concurso de deletreo aquí en Gotham- Artemisa se justificó

-oh, ¿ell o?- se burló robin quien ya sabía la verdad

-N, o-

-Qu o-

-Chicos lamento interrumpir su juego, pero el tubo Z nos espera-

-Las damas primero-

-Ya oíste Ranma, ¡tu primero!- Artemisa exclamó

-ja. ja, muy gracioso Artemisa-

Tanto Robin como Artemisa rieron con la reacción de Ranma.

-¡ya paren de reirse!-

-Ya, ya lo siento, en fin, iré yo primero- Robin se adelantó y pasó por el Tubo Z, seguido por Artemis.

-Reconocido B0.5 GodHand-

-que es Nightwing, actualiza maldita chatarra- se quejó el joven enmascarado.

¡BOOMMM!

Ni bien, Ranma paso a través del tubo Z este explotó producto de una bola de fuego que impactó en el.

-¡Ranma!¿¡estas bien!?- pregunto Artemis en la distancia

-Cof, cof, ¿qué demonios?- Ranma tocio quitándose los pedazos de metal que cayeron sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!- gritó Robin, seguidamente lanzó varios batarang hacia el origen de la bola de fuego, estos explotaron creando una cortina de humo

-¿ataque enemigo? ¿Que clase de enemigo?- preguntó Ranma dando un salto hacia Robin y Artemisa que corrían.

-No tengo idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo-

todos comenzaron a correr hacia un lugar seguro cuando varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Esperen chicos, yo distraigo a lo que sea o quien sea esa cosa, ustedes encuentren a los demás.

-¡ten cuidado!- Artemisa con preocupación

-tranquilos, ¿que podría salir mal?-

+++ unas horas después ++++

-hmmm- Ranma despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo bastante lastimado, aparentemente staa acostada en una camilla, analizó la situación de su cuerpo a partir de qué partes de su cuerpo le dolían, "probablemente tengo roto un brazo, la muñeca, quemaduras en en el rostro, la espalda y los brazos" -Malditos robots… y maldito Mouse.- susurro la pelirroja mientras continuaba examinando su cuerpo, pero algo llamo su atención al momento en que pensaba sentarse

-¡Tu sabias!- exclamó Superboy con ira, empujando a Aqualad contra la pared

-¿Conner que estas haciendo?- Megan se acercó apresuradamente

-El sabia que habia un traidor entre nosotros y ¡no dijo nada!- contestó superboy exaltado.

-¿¡Tu sabias!?- Robin con voz indignada pregunto

-¿Y nos nos dijiste?- Chico Flash agrego dando unos pasos hacia adelante

-Solo intentaba proteger al equipo de..-

-¿Protegernos de que? ¿informacion que podria salvar nuestras vidas?- Artemisa preguntó con sarcasmo

-¡Casi te matan!- exclamó Superboy mirando a Megan, en ese instante,

-¡Y no te olvides que Ranma se llevó la peor parte de esto!- Esta vez hablo Chico flash, con un tono ligeramente sobreprotector. A lo que Batman había decidido interceder. sinembargo fue otra persona quien lo hizo.

-¡Basta!- la voz de la pelirroja se oyó en toda la cueva llamando la atención, y una vez todos voltea a verla, ella se desvaneció en el aire, moviéndose a una velocidad que sólo pudo s seguida, de todos los presentes por Chico Flash, Ranma-chan se se colocó entre Superboy y Aqualad, y los separó.

-Quizás yo no haya estado cuando se formó el equipo, ni cuando eligieron a Aqualad como líder, pero, por el tiempo que he estado aquí, puedo decir que lo eligieron por algo, y merece que le den una oportunidad de explicarlo-

En ese instante todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, excepto Batman, el nunca se se sorprendía, aun que si tenia interes en el actual desarrollo de las cosas.

-Entendemos eso, pero mira nada mas como acabaste por no compartir esa información…- Esta vez hablo Chico Flash, no, Wally West, en un tono ligeramente sobreprotector.

-aun sigo con vida, y es lo que importa, ademas, mis antiguos "amigos", siempre golpeaban primero y preguntaban después, si van a comportarse como ellos, creo que no puedo permanecer aquí-

Ante eso último, Batman arqueo una ceja bajo su máscara, el joven Saotome estaba compòrtandose inesperadamente maduro en comparación con sus archivos anteriores.

La reacción de los demás miembros del equipo fue de sorpresa, con sus ojos bien abiertos antes de desviar la mirada.

-tch- Superboy chasqueó la lengua y se apartó -mas vale que la explicación sea buena-.

-No, está bien, creo que pude manejar mejor las cos…-

-Bien, bien chicos, luego Aqualad nos explicara adecuadamente, por ahora tengo un problema- La pelirroja interrumpió atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

En ese instante Ranma-chan cayó sobre sus rodillas, como su la fuerza en sus piernas se hubiese desvanecido. -Bueno, dos problemas-

+++++ Una hora más tarde ++++

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Batman a Canario negro, quien se encargó de supervisar el examen físico a la pelirroja que había quedado inconsciente nuevamente.

-Tiene las retinas quemadas, totalmente destruidas, un brazo roto, una muñeca rota, tiene signos de haber sido apuñalada recientemente, es difícil saberlo con exactitud, debido a que su cuerpo sana absurdamente rápido, es difícil creer que no se deba a algún super poder o magia-

-El informe de Aqualad y Robin, decía que ninguno de los androides utilizaba armas, por lo que esas otras heridas debieron de haberlas provocado antes-

-aparte de las heridas corto-punzantes, hay signos de envenenamiento-

-¿El veneno fue ingresado por comida o bebida?-

-No, aparentemente, el veneno fue introducido a través de sus heridas-

-¿Quieres decir que intentaron asesinarlo?-

-Es difícil saber, el veneno estaba hecho para paralizar no para matar, pero, aparentemente su organismo está acostumbrado a este tipo de venenos, por lo que asumimos que no fue algo muy efectivo que digamos-

-¿Hay algo más?-

-Aparte de que probablemente no vuelva recuperar la vista, tiene la médula espinal seccionada un centímetros debajo de las caderas, no existe tratamiento conocido que pueda hacerle recuperar la movilidad y sensibilidad de las caderas para bajo.

-¿como lo tomo, ella.. el?

-Bueno, se lo tomó de una forma bastante calmada, ella, el sabia todo eso antes de que el médico lo dijera, aunque creo que podría estar reprimiendose-

-Deberia hablar con ella-

-Es mejor esperar a que los demás regresen de su misión de reconocimiento al norte de la india-

Luego de varias horas, el equipo regresó de la misión, habían sido informados de la situación de Ranma y fueron a visitarlo a en su habitación en el hospital de la Liga.

-¿Chicos por qué esas caras largas?- dijo amablemente la pelirroja con una sonrisa natural

-Lo sentimos, es que tu…-

-¿Yo que? -perdí la vista y la movilidad en las piernas, no es anda por lo que no haya pasado antes- dijo ella casualmente a lo que el resto del equipo intercambio miradas de escepticismo.

-Tu, ¿ya te habías lastimado antes de esta manera?- Pregunto Aqualad algo incrédulo.

-Bueno, un par de veces "esos amigos" de quienes hable, conspiraron en mi contra un par de veces, principalmente por que las chicas de las que estaban enamorados estaban de tras de mí y no les hacían caso, una vez se juntaron dos de ellos, el director de la escuela y el maestro pervertido de mi ex-padre para tomar una venganza personal contra mí, me rompieron tres costillas, un brazo, y me dislocaron la pierna, pero ellos se llevaron la peor parte- Ranma-chan se burló ante esa última declaración, pero los demas pusieron las caras realmente serias.

-Creo que me gustaría tener unas cuantas palabras con esas personas- Dijo Aqualad con fuego en su mirada, lo cual sorprendió bastante a la por ahora pelirroja, pues no era solo el, Megan, Wally, Conner, Artemisa e incluso Dick estaban tensos, como si quisieran ir a partirles la cara a esas personas que abusaron de su compañero, eso realmente tocó el corazón de la pelirroja, nunca antes había tenido amigos que realmente se preocupan por ella, el.

-Definitivamente, tenemos hacerle una visita a esas personas- comentó Conner golpeando sus puños.

-Esto no puede quedarse así, alguien tiene que darles una lección- Artemisa levantó su puño, toda esa escena se veía realmente genial, solo que Ranma apenas distinguía algunas sombras en esos momentos.

-Ah~- Ranma-chan suspiro -supongo que si no me recupero pronto irán por su cuenta a reprender a esas personas-

-Si quieres podemos esperar, los tratamientos Atlantes tal vez puedan ayudarte con el tiempo- Aqualad ofreció

-Gracias, pero, mi cuerpo se irá recuperando gradualmente incluso sin intervención médica, mi vista ya ha mejorado un poco en este par de horas, ya la habria recuperado completamente si no fuera por ese estúpido veneno de Mouse-

-¿Veneno?- preguntaron todo el equipo al unísono

-ops, esto, olvide mencionarlo antes… antes del encuentro pasó algo curioso…- La pelirroja comenzó a sudar frío.

-Anteriormente mencioné a Artemisa, que mi "identidad" como Randy Simpson había sido descartada, la razón es que mis viejos conocidos me identifican sólo por mi presencia, una habilidad que se adquiera luego de cierto nivel de experiencia y entrenamiento, afortunadamente cuando ellos alcanzaron ese nivel estas habilidades, a excepción del viejo pervertido y la vieja bruja, ninguno de ellos pudo verme en mi forma maldita, en ese estado mi esencia es diferente, así que aunque me topara con ellos en la calle, cuando estoy como mujer si estoy disfrazada o actuó como Sasha Koslov no me identificaran-

Ranma hizo una pausa y respiro profundo - antes de encontrarme con Artemisa, estaba de civil en mi forma masculina, me tope con dos personas, Mouse, Pantimedias Taro-

-¿Pantimedias Taro?- preguntaron todos al unísono, Wally casi no podía contener la risa ante tan ridículo nombre.

-Si, es joven chino, fue bañado en la fosa donde se ahogó, un Bigfoot, sobre un buey, sosteniendo una anguila en su mano izquierda y una grulla en la derecha, se convirtió en bueno… un monstruo-

-...- el equipo simplemente permaneció en silencio hasta que la pelirroja sacó algo de entre sus ropas, eran varias fotografías.

-disculpen que no pueda darles la foto exacta, como sabran no puedo ver nada en este momento, así que busquen la foto de algo parecido a una vaca humanoide sobrealimentada, con alas y cola de serpiente-

Wally/Kid flash tomó el manojo fotos y las hojeo muy rápidamente

"..." Ranma levantó una ceja al percatarse de un movimiento extraño.

-¡Aqui esta!-

-¡Wow! ¡de verdad existe!- Comentó Robin quien se las arregló para mirar arriba del hombro de CF.

-Espera, ¿¡esos no son tentáculos!?- Exclamó Artemisa viendo en la fotografía como el Ranma Hombre, esquivaba los ataques del "monstruo", en la fotografía podía apreciarse como estaba casi desnudo apenas sostenido cubierto por vapor y una toalla que se veia estaba deslizándose de su cintura.

-¡Oye pon la foto que sigue!- exclamó Megan ligeramente sonrojada, a expectativa de ver la escena donde ya no tiene la toalla, por su puesto, ella no dijo eso, pero Artemisa a pesar de no ser psíquica era capaz de leerla facilmente, en parte por que ella tambien estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¿Siguiente foto?- Superboy levantó una ceja con una ligera sospecha

-Es que quiero ver al monstruo desde otro angulo- dijo ella intentando zafar.

-Bueno, si es solo eso…- Wally pasa a otra fotografía, en donde se ve a Ranma en su forma femenina con los pechos al aire, dando una patada en la mandíbula del monstruo -¡son enormes!- exclamó el velocista a lo que recibió la mirada de todos los miembros, por su puesto, Tanto Superboy como Aqualad y robin había pensado lo mismo al ver las fotos, pero no convenía decir nada.

-Me refiero a los tentáculos, y el monstruo, es por lo menos dos veces más grande que el Ranma hombre, y casi tres veces más grande que Ranma mujer-

-Ah~- exclamaron los demás miembros del equipo.

-¿Pero por que tiene tentáculos?- pregunto Superboy al notar que Pie Grande+Grulla+Buey+serpiente no daba para un monstruo con tentáculos.

-Ah~, bueno, el tiene un complejo con su nombre, y solo puede cambiarlo si quien le dio su nombre original lo acepta, y bueno, ese es el viejo pervertido, el que parece un gnomo.

-oh, aquí esta, espera, ¿qué hace con un corpiño en la cabeza?- seño Artemisa algo asqueada ante la visión

-Es un viejo sinvergüenza, cuyo fetiche es la prenda intima de mujer, principalmente las que fueron usadas recientemente, he intentado meterlo en una celda o algo, pero es demasiado poderoso y mañoso- comento la pelirroja.

-¿pero qué tiene que ver exactamente esto con los tentáculos?-

-Bueno, ese monstruo no podía vencer al viejo pervertido para obligarlo a que le cambie el nombre, así que se mojo la espalda con agua del estanque del pulpo ahogado-

-¿Pulpo ahogado?- Pregunto Robin intrigado

-¿Cómo demonios se ahoga un pulpo?- Artemisa pregunto, a lo que todos posaron sus miradas en Aqualad.

-Aveces, el agua tiene bajos niveles de oxígeno, así que, incluso los peces se ahogan- Aqualad encogiéndose de hombros respondió.

-ok, entonces, ¿este este Toro y ese Ratón te atacaron?-

-Si, Mouse convenció a Taro de que si lo ayudaba derrotarme, este le daría una droga de control mental para obligar al viejo pervertido a que le cambie el nombre-

-Pero Mouse intentó matarme, y así poder quedarse con Shampoo-

-¿Y ese tal taro estuvo de acuerdo?-

-Ese idiota se dejaria meter un ***** de burro por el trasero si con eso cambia su nombre, lo peor es que el nombre que él quiere es mucho peor y más vergonzoso…-

-Ok, tengo que preguntar ¿que es peor que llamarse Pantimedias Taro?

-Hermoso Taro, espectacular Taro, grandioso Taro- dijo la pelirroja a lo que el equipo rompió en una carcajada, antes de regresar al tono serio de la conversación.

-¿y que paso luego?-

-Luego de una hora de estar peleando, y teniendo cuidado de mantener la zona de desastre en una zona abandonada de la ciudad, le robe la droga de control mental a Mouse y la use en ambos, les ordena regresar a china, casarse con la primera mujer que encuentren una vez alla-

-...- hubo un silencio en la habitación

-¿No habrías sido mejor mandarlos a prisión?-

-Ellos habrían escapado de Belle Reve en un par de minutos, no tendría caso, al menos no hasta que Batman desarrolle algo que impida usar el Ki-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-

-De hecho, hay un dispositivo para eso que quiero probar- Dijo Batman quien había permanecido casi invisible desde que entraron a la habitación de Ranma. -Aun que, creo que eso puede esperar-

-Creo que, en uno o dos meses estaré recuperado, pero, quisiera acelerarlo- Dijo Ranma-chan

-Oye, sabemos que te curas muy rápido, pero nunca he oído que alguien regenera sus células nerviosas por sí mismo, y mucho menos en tan solo dos meses sin intervención- Chico Flash dijo escéptico.

-Por una vez Wally tiene razon, no hay una cura para la paraplejia, al menos no algo que permita a alguien caminar normalmente ni mucho menos tener actividades físicas- Artemisa parecía angustiada cuando dijo eso, Dick, Robin, pensó en decir algo, debido a que conocía la verdad de la familia de Artemisa, pero decidió no decir nada por respeto a la vida privada de su compañera.

-De hecho, si hay una forma, bueno, dos formas de hacerlo de en menos de 2 días-

-¿Dos formas?-

-Bueno, la primera sería conseguir musgo que crece en Ryugenzawa, pero para ello debemos pelear contra una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas, a la cual le encanta comer mujeres jóvenes- esa afirmación hizo que todos miraran con en expresiones desde el terror, la incertidumbre, y el escepticismo.

-Pero, preferiría dejar durmiendo a esa cosa, al menos por otros diez años- Ranma cruzó sus brazos y suspiro

-¿y la segunda forma?- Megan preguntó esta vez-

-visitar al mejor doctor del mundo, en cuanto a medicina oriental, nervios, músculos y huesos se refiere-

-eso suena a algo bastante sencillo- comento CF

-Bueno, hay un problema con eso-

-si es por dinero…- Batman dijo en su tono característico

-oh, no, no cobra muy caro, es que… bueno, el ha estado enamorado de mi Kasumi, y bueno, yo y ella, ya saben.. cof- Ranma tosio sobre su puño al decir eso, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Entonces temes que no quiera ayudarte?-

-Oh, no en realidad, él es muy buena persona, o eso creo, solo es que me da algo de vergüenza acudir a él.-

-Bueno siempre podemos Acompañarte- Dijo Megan sonriendo.

-Si, sobre eso, probablemente nos encontremos con "esos viejos amigos" y "mi ex" entre otras personas que han conspirado en mi contra- Ranma dijo en tono preocupado.

-No tengo problemas con ello- Superboy golpeó su puño contra su palma y tronó sus dedos. recibiendo todo el apoyo de sus demás compañeros, a lo que Ranma solo giró su rostro hacia la ubicación de Batman, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Sobre eso, no podemos arriesgar sus identidades ni relacionar a Ranma Saotome con ustedes, así que solo ira uno de ustedes como acompañante-

En ese instante tanto Megan como Artemisa se acercaron a la pelirroja colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y diciendo al mismo tiempo -¡Yo te acompañare!-

-¡Oye yo lo pedi primero!- Dijo Artemisa inflando su pecho rente a Megan. "no pienso perder esta oportunidad de tener una cita con … digo de conocer japón"

-Pero no siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos, y soy más apta, puedo tomar la forma que quiera y leer la mente de posibles enemigos- con esto Megan con una sonrisa desafiante. "no es que no esté contenta con tener a Conner, pero, quizas pueda obtener más experiencias maravillosas de la mente de Ranma durante el viaje, y tal vez no se, un triángulo amoroso entre El, Conner y yo, no estaría mal" megan babeo internamente con esos pensamientos.

"ay no, no puedo dejar que esto se desarrolle de nuevo" pensó la pelirroja al oír a sus compañeras, decidió hacer lo más sensato posible ¡Salir corriendo!, "espera, esto no está funcionando, no puedes moverte, ¿lo recuerdas Ranma?" le dijo una voz interna en su cabeza, por su puesto, no era producto de la telequinesis, si no de su propio subconsciente, con una voz femenina, "esto es raro, por que, no espera, ¿porque oigo mi voz de chica dentro de mi cabeza cuando pienso?" Ranma-chan se rasca la mejilla mientras pensaba. si bien cuando estaba en su forma de chica, su voz interna no cambiaba con su cuerpo,o al menos eso creía el/ella, en estos momentos se había dado cuenta de que si lo hacía.

-Lo que sea- la pelirroja interrumpe repentinamente la pequeña discusión entre Megan y Artemisa -ya decidí a quien debo llevar, esta vez llevaré a Aq… Wally!- "espera, ¡iba a decir aqualad!, pero wally es más divertido, Aqualad es muy estirado, ¿pero si hay problemas no seria mas util su inteligencia o la fuerza de superboy?, no, no, es mejor Wally, no necesitamos que el y Ryoga se pongan en modo Berserker y destruyan todo Nerima, además Aqualad es muy centrado, no pinta mucho con el ambiente en Nerima" Todos esos pensamientos pasaron muy rápido dentro de la mente de Ranma-chan, haciendo que su cabeza se sobre caliente y se sintiera mareada.

-¿¡Wally!?- preguntó Artemisa disgustada

-¿Es enserio?- Megan preguntó -¿seguro que el entrenamiento mental no te afecto?-

Ranma se desplomó en la cama luego de haber utilizado su cerebro al 100% para pensar en cosas complejas.

-Ustedes dos, basta de pelear, en estos momentos debemos dejarle descansar, no ponerla tensa- Aqualad regaño a ambas superheroínas, y estas se detuvieron instantáneamente.

-¿Oye estás bien?- Aqualad preguntó con preocupación

-si, lo siento, solo algo cansada- la pelirroja se acomodó en su almohada, y luego giró en direcciona Aqualad y el resto del equipo, -Veo que ya se arreglaron las cosas en el equipo- La pelirroja comentó con una sonrisa suave.

-Si, sobre eso, la razón de -

-No es necesario que me expliques por qué lo ocultaste, probablemente fue por no causar peleas dentro del equipo o algo asi- Ranma-chan interrumpió, Aqualad solo asintió, a pesar de que la pelirroja no podía verlo en esos momentos.

-Más importante, creo que es mejor que Wally me acompañe, Superboy destaca mucho al igual que Aqualad, quien es muy conocido y sería reconocido, eso sin mencionar que por su apariencia fuerte ambos atraerán la atención de artistas marciales locos

-Buen punto- asintió Chico flash cruzando los brazos -Oye, espera, ¿¡eso quiere decir que no me veo fuerte!?.

-te ves bien, en especial en estos momentos- dijo la pelirroja para tranquilizarlo

-Oh, graci… oye, ¡un momento!- Wally enojado al recordar que la pelirroja apenas veía manchas borrosas.

El equipo entero se cago de risa, y hubieran continuado riéndose de Wally de no ser por que Batman callo a todos aclarándose la garganta.

-Entonces está decidido, ambos partirán mañana, lo harán como civiles e irán en un avión comercial- Batman concluyó

-¡Ah dios! ¡no siento las piernas!- se quejó Wally -¡este viaje ha sido muy largo!- exclamó mientras estiraba su cuerpo al bajar por las escaleras eléctricas.

-Oh, debe de ser terriblemente duro para ti- dijo el joven Saotome sarcásticamente, Ranma había regresado en su forma masculina, ya que era "Ranma Saotome" quien estaba viajando, y no Sasha Koslov.

-Oh, lo siento- Wally se disculpó

-Bah, no importa, una vez lleguemos a Nerima será cosa de unos minutos hasta que pueda volver a caminar-

-Eso sigue siendo un poco increible para mi, digo, ¿Realmente es tan bueno ese tal Tufo?

-Es Tofu, y si, aparte de médico es un artista marcial, y creeme, seria la ultima persona en el mundo con quien querría enfrentarme-

-¿Bromeas cierto?- Wally pregunto incrédulo, su compañero, quien enfrento y derroto a dos androides tan fuertes como Tornado Rojo, un miembro de la Liga, tenga miedo de enfrentarse a alguien.

-El podría matar a alguien tan fuerte como yo solo conectando un golpe, si así lo quisiera, claro, el golpe debe ser en el lugar indicado, con el ángulo correcto y la fuerza correcta-

-Creo que repentinamente ya no quiero conocer a ese doctor Tufo...-

++++ un par de horas más tarde +++

-Así que este es Nerima, no se bastante normal para mi- Dijo Wally, cuando repentinamente sintió que algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, o más bien alguien.

-Que buen botín, ¡que buen botín!- exclamó una especie de gnomo arrugado mientras iba saltando.

\- ¿Que demonios fue eso?, ¿Ranma?-

-¡Waly, salte de en medio! ¡y tira eso que tienes en la cabeza!-

-¿que me salga de enmedio de que? ¿y porque estás del otro lado de la calle?-

-¡ahi esta! ¡atrapenlo chicas!- grito Akane seguida de un grupo de chicas furiosas al ver a un chico pelirrojo con un corpiño en la cabeza.

-Ahh! what's going on? Stop! Stop! Ahuch! That hurts!- gritó el joven pelirrojo al recibir escobazos por todas partes de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a patearlo.

-Te lo dije viejo- Ranma se palmeó la cara, y luego se dispuso a acercarse con su silla de ruedas cuando.

-¡Al Fin lo tenemos! ¡hay que atarlo!- gritó Akane

-esa voz- Ranma se percató de ella, y decidió actuar con más prudencia, en lugar de crear un fuerte viento usando sus manos, como lo hacía Flash, decidió que era mejor acercarse pacíficamente, después de todo, cierta persona podría estar cerca.

-¡Muy bien chicas!- exclamó una voz infantil, una voz conocida, una voz algo irritante, la voz de Hinako, ante Akane y las demás antes de que Ranma se acerca. -Ahora detenganlo, voy a drenar toda su energía!-

-Esto es malo- dijo para sí el joven Saotome.

-Happo, go ryu yen Tastu- Hinaco gritó apuntando su moneda hacia el joven pelirrojo atado en medio de la calle, y por su puesto, Akane y las demás se apartaron para no verse afectadas también por la técnica de su maestra, misma que n o estaba funcionando.

-¿Que demonios? ¡alguien tapo mi moneda con una piedra!- Exclamó Hinako irritada, entonces Ranma se acercó moviéndose en su silla de ruedas, claro, é realmente no veía con sus ojos, pero podía sentir la presencia de los presentes, y tenía un mapa mental de las calles gracias a sus recuerdos y al sonido.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla, Hinako-Sensei- Ranma habló en japonés después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh señor Saotome! al fin recapacitó y decidió volver a la escuela, vamos, debe madurar y aceptar que tu novia te dejó por otro, digo, no es que el sea mejor que tu, bueno, lo es para ella, pero realmente no debe apenarse- Hinako devolvió el saludo con p-alabras innecesarias que se clavaron como arpones en el pecho de Ranma.

-Ranma, eres tu.- Akane saludo incómoda y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Miren es Ranma- Dijo Sayuri

-Oí que se había suicidado por que Akane lo dejo-

-Yo oí que comenzó a vender su cuerpo como mujer para sobrevivir-

Ni bien llegó, el joven saotome ya era objeto de chismes y cotilleo si bien, en el pasado Ranma había sufrido de este tipo de chismes, luego de vivir un tiempo como Sasha Koslov, podía comprender un poco mejor la situacion, asi que en lugar de enojarse decide ignorarlas.

-Eso no era necesario Hinako-sensei, en todo caso, mi compañero de clases y yo, acabamos de llegar a Nerima y ya estan dandole una inmerecida paliza- se quejó el joven Saotome

-De que estas hablado el es happo, espera, ¡Dios mio!- Akane miró aterrada al joven pelirrojo atado en un estado lamentable.

-What's happening, Ranma?, Why have they hit me without reason?- (¿que sucede Ranma?¿por que me han golpeado sin razón?

-chill Wally, it's a misunderstanding, it usually happens a lot here- Contestó Ranma en inglés.

-oh, Señor Saotome, estoy muy orgullosa de usted, ¡habla el inglés muy bien!- Hinako exclamó

-In fact, I've been practicing a lot, and building a new life, I've tried and studied a lot, I'm not the lazy guy before- Ranma respondio en ingles solo para alardear.

-¡Veo que nuestras clases privadas dieron sus frutos!- Hinako grito animada, -fue buena idea cruzar la línea e ir más allá de alumno y maestra, todavía recuerdas cuando íbamos al cobertizo tu y yo y…

-Cog, Coug, Si yo también me alegro de Verla Maestra, pero creo que mejor desatamos a mi amigo antes de seguir con esta conversación- Ranma la interrumpió rápidamente antes de que diga algo innecesario nuevamente.

Luego de que wally fue liberado y las chicas se disculparon con él, aunque él realmente no entendió una palabra.

-¿Entonces has estado viviendo en Estados Unidos?- Preguntó Sayuri

-Así es, ha sido una experiencia increíble, es un gran país para vivir, muy hermoso, algo desordenado, pero hermoso- Ranma contestó sonriendo.

-it's a little uncomfortable not to understand anything of what they're saying- Wally susurro al no entender lo que decían.

"I'm sorry wally, let me fix it" (lo siento wally, intentaré arreglarlo) Ranma le habló telepáticamente.

"¿oh qué demonios? ¿com hiciste eso? ¿Acaso Megan está cerca?" preguntó el joven velocista mentalmente

"no, soy yo quien esta usando habilidades psíquicas ahora"

"¿cuando aprendiste a? ¿mejor dicho, hay algo que no puedas aprender?"

"no lo sé, en todo caso, esto es algo que aprendí del viejo verde que saltó sobre tu cabeza hace rato, y perfeccione gracias a Megan, aunque ella aún no sabe que puedo hacer esto"

"oh, es genial, entonces incluso si vamos en una misión sin ella…"

"no, mi alcance es insignificante comparado con ella, o cualquier telépata, mi alcance es apenas de diez metros

"quiero probar si esto funciona y ser una especie de traductor, no podrás expresar tus palabras a ellos, pero al menos entenderas lo que dicen"

-Oh, es genial, pero, queria preguntarte ¿Por que estas en silla de ruedas?- Esta vez fue Yukari quien pregunto, y tienes los ojos cerrados.

-Oh eso es por que me enfrente a…- Wally colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven Saotome recordando que debía guardar el secreto. -emm, me caí-

-¿Te caiste?- Pregunto Yukari

-¿De un avión o algo así? - Sayuri volvió a preguntar Incrédula.

-de hecho fue de un rascacielos- Sonrió Ranma levantando el dedo índice.

"en verdad está funcionado, entiendo lo que dicen" dijo Wally mentalmente

"bien, esas horas de entrenamiento no fueron en vano" contestó mentalmente el joven Saotome.

-oh, vaya, así que tú también puedes lastimarte seriamente- Hiroshi dijo acercándose, el acaba de llegar pero había escuchado todo.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad?- Agregar Daisuke

-Por supuesto que me lastimo, ¿que, creen que soy superman o algo asi?-

-¡Vamos tranquilízate! hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Bueno, ustedes me ven pero yo sigo sin verlos-

-por que tienes los ojos cerrados-

-Estos pendejos- Ranma frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus retinas quemadas!

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡en verdad estas ciego!-

-Y como fue, acaso fue una explosión nuclear o algo asi?

"estos tipos realmente se toman a la ligera tu situación" Wally dijo mentalmente, ligeramente molesto

"no te preocupes, Hiroshi y Daisuke son buenos amigos, aunque, algo pervertidos, ellos saben que me recuperare al poco tiempo, así que no les preocupa bromear sobre ello.

"si tu lo dices" Wally se encogió de hombros

-Ha sido un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo, y Akane, te ves muy hermosa hoy, hasta luego- Diciendo eso el por ahora Lisiado Joven Saotome se marchó junto con su compañero.

-¡oh! ¡cuanta madurez!- dijo repentinamente Hiroshi al ver lo ocurrido

-Si, tienes razón, normalmente le nunca diria algo asi, mucho menos de Akane- agregó Daisuke

-o tal vez sea eso- comentó Hiroshi nuevamente.

-Si tal vez-

-pero si...- Sayuri dijo repentinamente dudando.

-Dijo que soy hermosa- Akane dijo sonrojada, y con su cuerpo temblando -realmente dijo que me veo hermosa- repitió pèrdida en sus pensamientos, por un momento recordando aquel sentimiento que una vez ardió dolorosamente en su pecho por aquel joven.

-Oigan chicos, él acaba de burlarse de ella, ¿no?- Yukari interrumpió

-dijo que me veo hermosa…- akane repitió perdida en sus pensamientos por tercera vez, con el rostro enrojecido, ignorando los comentarios de los demás.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Yukari

-Bueno, ¿el está casi ciego ahora mismo, asi que, basicamente Akane se ve como una mancha borrosa, no?

-El dijo que me ve her… - Akane sintió como todos esos sentimientos positivos eran destrozados en un instante, y en lugar de eso una llama de odio comenzó a brotar en ella -¡RAAANMAAAA!- gritó ella corriendo en dirección del joven en silla de ruedas

-¡Corre Wally!, ¡corre!- gritó el joven saotome

-¿¡Que demonios hiciste!?-. Grito el velocista haciendo lo posible por no usar sus poderes mientras corre

-Solo comprobaba si seguía siendo la misma idiota de siempre!-

-¡Ranma Saotome!- Una voz estruendosa resonó en todo Nerima.

-Tu demonio maldito, ¡te atreves a volver a pisar els agrado suelo de Nerima!- Grito Kunoi Tatewaki desde lo alto de un poste de luz.

-oh, demonios, tenía que venir él- Ranma detuvo su marcha con molestia

-¿quien demonios es ese tipo?- preguntó Wally

-Es, probablemente el más grande Idiota que ha pisado este mundo, y a la vez el mejor espadachín de japón- Ranma respondió en un tono calmado, y con algo de respeto.

-¿No me dirás que puede partir un árbol con una espada de madera o algo asi, verdad?- el pelirrojo preguntó en broma

-bueno-

-¿Bromeas cierto? ¿¡Cierto!?-

-Lamentablemente no, podría derrotarlo incluso en silla de ruedas, pero, no tengo ganas de pelear con él, así que prepare un plan de contingencia-

-Suenas como a Batman- Comentó Wally

-No por nada es mi mentor- Ranma con un tono de orgullo -solo sígueme la corriente-

-¡Kuno-sempai! ¿Cuanto tiempo?- dijo Casualmente Ranma acercándose

-¡Vamos! ¡Levántate demonio! ¡no lograrás hacerme creer que estás lisiado!- Grito Kuno antes de hacer una pausa dramática.

-Yo Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de Furinkan, no caeré en tus trampas!- atacando velozmente con su espada, misma que desapareció de sus manos en unos instantes

-Te dije que no intervengas- se quejó Ranma a Wally quien estaba sosteniendo la espada de Kuno en sus manos.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como intentan lastimar a mi compañero-

-¿Que? ¡que veloz! ¡casi tan veloz como yo!- Exclamó el espadachín en un tono arrogante. -

¿Dime cómo es tu nombre?-

-No pierdas el tiempo Kuno-sempai, Wally no habla japonés- Interrumpió Ranma. -¡y despierta!, ¡el es mucho más rápido que tu!-

-Que estas diciendo, Saotome, es imposible que alguien pueda igualar mi..-

-¡Toma esto y déjanos pasar por hoy!- Ranma arrojó una foto hacia Kuno quien la tomo habitualmente en el aire

-¿¡qué es esto!?- Kuno comenzó a temblar furioso y con la cara enrojecida.

-Mi hermana, Ranko, la pelirroja, me pidió que te lo entregue- Ranma rió internamente ante eso

Kuno Observo bien la fotografía, en ella se observaba a una pelirroja con un hermoso vestido de volantes color rosa, y detrás tenía una marca de beso en labial rojo, atras tenia un un mensaje escrito a mano.

==carta==

Para mi amado Kuno.

En mi viaje por europa no he hecho más que extrañarte, sin embargo, aún no eres digno de casarse conmigo, así que por favor, cumple con el requisito familiar, y me entregare a ti en cuerpo y alma, Traeme el diente del fénix y me casaré contigo.

con amor, Ranko Saotome

==carta==

-Ra.. ¡Ranma Saotome!- Kun Grito Kuno temblando.

"¿oye qué demonios le diste para que se ponga furioso?" preguntó mentalmente Wally

"No está molesto, esta exitado"

-Ranma saotome, no ¡Cuñado! ¡nunca creí que tendrías un espíritu tan noble y puro, Yo Kuno Tatewaki, juro que te tratare como un hermano de ahora en adelante, y ¡conseguir el diente del Fénix para que mi amada esté siempre a mi lado!- Diciendo eso el espadachín tomó su espada de madera y salió corriendo.

-¿que demonios acaba de pasar?- Wally confundido

-le prometí que se casaría con 'la pelirroja' si conseguía el diente del fénix- Ranma respondió sin ánimo

-¿y si lo logra?-

-Estaba tan impresionado, que haría un clon de mi lado femenino para que se case con él- esa respuesta hizo que Wally se le eriza la piel.

-¿Tan difícil es?- pregunto el pelirrojo con interés

-Los fénix no tienen dientes-

PFF HAHAHAHAHAHA ambos comenzaron

-haha, oye, haha, ¿no se supone que estábamos huyendo?-

-hahaha, lo olvide, ¿de que estábamos huyendo?.

-¡RAAAANMAAAAA!- Akane gritó con ira estando apenas un paso detrás del joven en silla de ruedas quien comenzó a temblar de terror..

-A.. Akane, no, no golpearias a un pobre inválido, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?- Ranma temblando retrocedió como pudo con la silla de ruedas, mientras Wally seguía paralizado ante la impresión

Akane dio unos pasos hacia el joven, quien a pesar de no poder verla, cerró los ojos preparándose para un golpe que nunca llegó.

-Lo siento Ranma- Akane lo abrazó con fuerza, -en verdad lo siento, se que te hice daño, y lo lamento- dijo ella nuevamente, -pero, me he dado cuenta de que, en verdad siento algo por ti, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto te extrañaba-

-...- Ranma quedó en estado de Shock ante esa confesión. pero, aun así su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y correspondió al abrazo.

-También lo siento Akane, yo tambien sentia algo por ti, y fui muy orgulloso para admitirlo- Akane se separó un poco de él, y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban quemados -Él realmente no podía ver nada, y ella penso que seria un buen momento para un beso reconciliador, pero, Ranma la apartó con gentileza. -También te extrañe Akane, pero, ya es muy tarde para eso- Akane soltó unas lágrimas, pero no dijo nada más.

-Tu novio está como a media cuadra de encontrarnos, deberías ir con el-

-¡Akane mi amor!, al fin te encuentro- Ryoga dijo alegremente al ver a su novia, pero su cara cambió cuando vio a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-Ranma... -

-P-chan, ¿Cuanto tiempo?- Ranma sonrió arrogante

-Saotome, ¿que demonios te pasó? ¿tuviste un par de asaltos extra con Zafron o algo asi?- Ryoga dijo repentinamente.

-no me esperaba que fuera lo primero que dijeras, en verdad dejar de ser un virgen, te hizo madurar- Ranma dijo en tono burlón. *¿Qué demonios está pasando en Nerima? ¿desde cuando Ryoga es capaz de ser ingenioso?*

-¿¡que estas diciendo Ranma!?, nosotros aun no, bueno, sí, pero- Akane se avergonzaba ante los hechos, mientras Ryoga se acercó con una sonrisa de victoria, y aun que Ranma no podía verlo, claramente podía sentir el aura de superioridad que Ryoga mostraba, y aunque no dijo nada al respecto, una vena se hinchó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Ya sabes, estar con la mujer correcta puede hacer a uno una mejor persona- Ryoga continuo en un tono arrogante, intentando lo posible por no perder la calma, él estaba ahora con Akane, el gano, asi que no tenia por que dejarse llevar por las burlas de su ex-rival.

-Oh, entiendo, digo, he estado con, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi, Hinak… kodachi, y Akari- Ranma sonrió triunfal provocando que Akane liberar un aura de celos asesinos, y por consiguiente causó que Ryoga perdiera toda la confianza que estaba teniendo en ese instante.

-ya. ya sabes lo que dicen, calidad mejor que cantidad- Ryoga sonrió intentando ocultar su molestia, con varias venas hinchadas en su frente.

-oh, entiendo eso perfectamente, después de todo, yo solo lo hago con las mejores- Ranma dijo triunfal

-¿¡Pero entonces por qué no lo habías hecho conmigo!?- y con esa declaración, Akane hizo que Ryoga entre en un profundo cuadro depresivo. -No, espera Ryoga, no es lo que quise decir…-

-El mundo es un lugar frío y solitario…- Ryoga murmuró mientras un aura de depresión comenzó a rodearlo.

-¡Ranma haz algo! ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer!- Akane comenzó a desesperarse e intento hacer que Ryoga se calme y vuelva a recuperar las ganas de vivir, haciendo lo unico que podia hacer para lograrlo, besarlo en frente de Ranma, quien realmente no podía ver nada así que realmente no le importo.

-¿Ves? te beso enfrente de él, ¡eres superior a él!- Akane declaró haciendo que Ryoga regresará al mundo de los vivos, al menos su mente.

Ryoga levantó la mirada, y el joven se Saotome se alejaba junto con su acompañante, Ranma levantó la mano, como despidiéndose, cuando Ryoga hizo lo mismo noto que él estaba enseñándole el dedo del medio.

-Hijo de…-

-En verdad te afectó este reencuentro- Wally dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-...- Ranma solo levanto una ceja y apretó los puños, probablemente intentará golpear a Wally, si no supiera que esta lo esquivaba fácilmente.

Ambos continuaron conversando mientras iban a la clínica del Dr. Tofu.

-Ranma hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Ese tipo, el fénix, ese, como se llamaba, Zeffron-

-Es Zaffron, y ¿qué pasa con el?-

-Si, el, ¿no tiene dientes verdad?-

-Oh mierda-

Minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la Clínica del Dr. Tofu. y esta no había cambiado en nada desde que estuvo aquí por última vez.

-Buenos días, Dr. Tofu- Ranma gritó desde la entrada.

-Buenos días, pasen porfavor- la respuesta del Doctor no se hizo esperar, él salió rápidamente a atender a sus visitantes, entonces parpadeó varias veces al ver al joven que estaba en la entrada sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-oh, pero, si es el joven Ranma- Tofu no parecía molesto por la visita, de hecho parecía bastante contento. -¡Cuanto tiempo!- Exclamó luego abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar más amistosamente. -¿Quien es tu amigo?-

-El es Wally, es un amigo de Estados Unidos, se ofreció a acompañarme, aunque no habla casi el japonés-

-Es un gusto conocerte Wally, veo que has cuidado bien de mi cliente regular- Tofu habló en un casi perfecto inglés.

-¡Genial! habla el inglés muy bien Doctor- Wally expresó extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. -Soy Wally West es un Gusto-

Tofu correspondió saludandolo con la mano, a pesar de que no era muy comun en japon, el había estudiado en Estados Unidos un tiempo, así que no tenía problemas con eso del choque de culturas.

Una vez dentro de la clínica fueron a la habitación donde sería atendido Ranma.

-Bueno, veamos en qué estado te encuentras, Por Favor Wally ayúdame a recostarse boca abajo sobre la camilla-

-Entendido Doctor-

-hmm, por lo que veo tu médula espinal quedó seccionada en dos lugares, veo que has intentado una sanación con tu propio Ki, pero a este ritmo te llevaría un año recuperarte-

-¡Wow! ¿en verdad puede recuperarse el solo de un daño así en tan solo un año?- Preguntó Wally entusiasmado por saber que su amigo se recuperará

-Oye, oye, ¡un año es demasiado tiempo!- se quejó Ranma

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que las personas normales, por lo general, nunca se recuperan de lesiones menores a esta, creo que es un tiempo bastante corto- corrigió el Doctor Tofu ajustando sus gafas.

-Eso es un buen punto- Ranma rasco su barbilla mientras pensaba en ello, -Entonces, puede arreglarme-

-Por supuesto, antes de eso, una pregunta- Tofu dijo ajustándose los lentes nuevamente.

-¿Como Esta Kasumi?-

-Oh, sigue siendo una perra en la cama- Exclamó el joven Saotome, e inmediatamente los lentes de Tofu se empañaron, medio segundo después presiono su puño fuertemente contra la columna vertebral del joven saotome y este chillo de dolor.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Eso duele!-

"¡demonios Ranma! ¡Acabas de hacer enojar al que puede matarnos con un gole!" Wally se quejo mentalmente

El puño de Tofu se presiono fuerte contra la columna de Ranma una vez más, y este volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez dio una patada en represalia, misma que fue detenida finalmente por el Doctor Tofu.

-Con esto estarás bien- afirmó el médico antes de soltar el pie de Ranma, este al darse cuenta simplemente intento ponerse de pie, y lo logró sin problemas

-Sabia que podia confiar en usted, después de todo, es el mejor del mundo-

-Oh, basta, mi amigo Akisame es bastante mejor que yo- Tofu respondió a los elogios apenado.

-Por un momento creí que nos mataría luego de lo que le dijiste- Wally dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, primero soy doctor, luego hombre- Tofu respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Doctor- Ranma le dio una palmada en la espalda a la vez que le pasaba un sobre, aparentemente lleno.

-So, ¿son las fotos?- Tofu dijo con voz temblorosa, a la par que sus lentes se volvían a empañar.

-¿Fotos?- preguntó Wally con curiosidad al ver que el Doctor se ponía colorado.

-Lo siento Wally, cuando cumplas 16 podrás verlas- Ranma lo alejó del doctor antes de voltear a verlo -Disfrutenlas Doc.-

Tofu comenzó a temblar y a transpirar vapor mientras miraba cada una y todas las fotos, en algunas aparecía Kasumi sola, jugando con su cuerpo, en otras aparece con Ranma, en diferentes poses, una de ellas fue la que más lo éxito, en el que ella le estaba haciendo una mamada, hasta el fondo y mirando hacia arriba, está, literalmente hizo que Tofu explotara en sus pantalones, a él realmente no le importaba que Kasumi apareciera con otro, él era una persona madura, y algo voyeurista, sabía que él nunca tuvo valor de dar el primer paso, y no se sentía con derecho a sentirse celoso o a reclamar nada

Detrás de esa misma foto había una nota para el, con una marca de beso en labial rojo, la nota decía "Si un dia cojes suficiente valor, te lo hare a tí-.

Luego de Salir de la Clínica, ambos héroes se dirigen a algún puesto de comida, si algo tienen en común ellos, era su voraz apetito, así que sin ni siquiera necesidad de hablarse o usar telepatía, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a comer?-

-saldremos de distrito de Furinkan, no quiero molestias, así que vamos a Tomobiki-

Por su puesto en el camino Ranma sería golpeado por agua fría, y entonces serian una pareja de pelirrojos llegando a algún restaurante en Tomobiki, afortunadamente sus conocidos no frecuentaban Tomobiki, así que en teoria podrian comer tranquilamente.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa para dos, y por supuesto las camareras los tomaron como pareja.

-¿Que le sirvo señor?- dijo la camarera, y aunque Wally era capaz de entenderla gracias a Ranma, no era capaz de responderle.

-Disculpe, el no habla japones- Ranma-chan dijo levantando un dedo, a lo que la camarera decido probar otro idioma.

-Excuse me, young master, what do I serve?-

-Genial, habla inglés, esto, quisiera probar el Taiyaki-

-Una orden de Taiyaki para el joven, y ¿para su novia?- esa declaración hizo que ambos se pusieran colorados y negaran furiosamente

-No, ¡no somos pareja!-

-oh, perdone por mi error- La camarera se disculpó con una sonrisa, que por supuesto decía "no les creo nada" Afortunadamente Ranma-chan no era capaz de verlo, o si no volveria a negarlo con más fuerza.. -¿Entonces, qué le sirvo joven ama?- volvió a consultar la camarera siempre con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero Ramen-

-Estará listo en uno minutos-

Pasaron varios minutos y comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

-Así que, ¿que sigue?- preguntó Wally dándole una gran mordida a su taiyaki.

-Bueno, creo que ahora debemos ir Ryuensawa-

-Oh, ¿junto a esa serpiente de ocho cabezas?- preguntó Wally

-Esa misma, intentaremos acabar con esto rápido, aunque será peligroso, después de todo sere la carnada

-No me gusta ese plan- wally se quejo

-Bueno, si quiero recuperar la vista necesito ese musgo, no es como si apareciera mágicamente en frente nuestro-

En ese instante ambos oyeron el sonido de un recipiente de vidrio ser colocado sobre su mesa, ambos voltearon a ver, aunque solo uno de ellos realmente pudo ver algo.

Ahí estaba parado un hombre joven, probablemente de entre 17 y 18 años, era bastante más alto que Ranma y Wally, estaba vestido con una extraña armadura en forma de escapar, tenía el pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo, el mismo era algo exótico, puesto a que tenía tres colores, verde, blanco y ¿Rosa?, sus ojos eran filosos como los de una serpiente, y podía notarse dos grandes colmillos cuando hablaba.

-Ha pasado Tiempo, Saotome- Herb dijo con su voz llena de dignidad.

-Oh, ¡Herb! ¿cuanto tiempo? ¿aun sigues teniendo problemas con las mujeres?- Ranma preguntó Casualmente

-Bueno, ahora estoy comprometido- Respondió el chico semi Dragón

-oh, ¡lo siento mucho por eso!- Ranma Exclamó en tono de burla

-No es tan malo, al menos es hermosa, por cierto ¿el es tu amigo el velocista?- Herb preguntó Casualmente. alo que Wally y Ranma se atragantaron.

-Oye, ¿le dijiste?- Wally pregunto algo enfadado.

-¡Ni siquiera he hablado con él en mucho tiempo!- Ranma se defendió

-en efecto, no hemos hablado desde nuestro combate en Houraisan hasta el dia de hoy- El principe dragon afirmó.

-¿Horaisan? ¿es el chico mitad dragón que mencionaste antes?-

-En efecto, y estoy aquí debido a cierta profecía-

-...- Ranma-chan se mantuvo en silencio "Esto se va a poner problemático" comentó telepáticamente

"bueno, soy un hombre de ciencia, no creo en adivinos y esas cosas-" Wally respondió.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Ranma-chan preguntó en tono indiferente

-Para empezar, la profecía hablaba de ti, Un joven prodigio que derrotó al heredero de la dinastía Musk, ayudará a evitar una catástrofe en las 3 grandes tierras ancestrales, Jusenkyo, Jugando, y el monte Musk-

-Oye, podría ser cualquiera, estoy seguro de que hay más personas capaces de derrotarte- Ranma alegó intentado safar de ser arrastrado a una situación problemática.

-Tal vez, pero, no todos tienen una maldición de Jusenkyo, o quedaron ciegos luego de haber vivido tiempo en una tierra lejana-

-¡Demonios!-

-Te atrapo- Wally comentó en tono de burla.

-La profecia tambien decia que estarías con una persona con la velocidad de hermes, con quien tenías una fuerte tensión sexual, aunque no creí que fuera un hombre- Herb rio en tono burlo.

-Coug, coug - ambos chicos tosieron

-¡no hay nada de eso!- se quejaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con el rostro colorado.

-Lo que sea, traje algo para ti- Herb empujo el frasco hacia Ranma y éste tomó el frasco y lo sacudió para sentir lo que había dentro, luego bajo el frasco en pánico.

-¿No mataste al Orochi, verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Supongo que ya no puedo negarme a ayudarte- Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto, necesitaremos ayuda de tus nuevos amigos, incluyendo al velocista- Herb agregó.

-¿y a donde se supone que debemos ir? ¿donde esta la amenaza?- Preguntó Wally

-Aparecerá en el Monte Musk en china, el día 3 de enero del año entrante-

-¿Y a qué se supone nos enfrentaremos?-

-Se dice que es una bestia capaz de matar a los dioses, y a aquellos que vinieron de más allá de las estrellas que vemos en el firmamento-

-Eso no me dice mucho- Ranma-chan cruzó sus brazos y apretó los ojos..

-Bueno, yo tampoco me siento conforme con la poca información, con suerte no será más que un cuento-

++++++ unos dias despues+++++++

Reconocido B00 - Wildfire

Reconocido B03 - Kidflash

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, veo que tu recuperación fue exitosa- Saludo Kaldur al ver a su compañero de nuevo sobre sus piernas y con los visiblemente recuperados.

-Gracias, y si fue algo más fácil de lo que creíamos- Wildfire contestó dando un salto hasta donde estaba aqualad.

-La verdad me quede con ganas de ver al Orochi- agregó CF con un tono de decepción.

-Oye, almenos tu si fuiste a Japon- reclamo Robin

-El tiene razón, nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos a entrenar con Canario Negro- Agregó Artemisa dándole un golpe en el hombro

-¡Hey eso duele!-

-Ella tiene razon, ¡yo queria ir con Ranma!- Megan Exclamó dándole otro golpe en el hombro.

Superboy solo observo la escena con celos, pero guardó sus sentimientos de enojo para sí mismo.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

+++  
En Algún lugar en las profundidades del Monte Musk, había un largo camino de piedra, que, a pesar de su aparente antigüedad estaban muy bien cuidadas, a sus costados habían pilares de piedra, con lámparas de aceite en la parte superior, y aunque parecían ser tan antiguas como las piedras del camino, estaban perfectamente conservadas, incluso, aparentemente seguían estando en uso pues el aceite que había en su interior era reciente.

El camino concluía al pie de la montaña, donde se encontraban dos guardias fuertemente armados, no con armas modernas, uno tenía una armadura de cuerpo completo y una espada, pero no cualquier espada, era una espada forjada con un material especial, forjada por los mismos dioses y con un fuerte encantamiento que le permite cortar cualquier cosa, mientras el otro guardia estaba con una armadura similar, pero en lugar de una espada tenía un hacha de combate, forjada de la misma manera que la espada.

Ambos hombres tenían una apariencia amarillenta, eran musculosos, pero con piel pálida fosforescente.

Herb camino hasta la entrada y miró a ambos hombres, ambos parecían estar muy cansados, y como no, habían estado protegiendo ese lugar durante miles de años.

-¿Como se encuentran?- preguntó el príncipe dragón con un tono de preocupación

-Me temo que la bendición de los dioses se está acabando- dijo uno de los guardias

-no creo que aguantemos más de medio año- agregó el otro

-Con cada día sentimos como nuestras fuerzas se van mermando- dijeron ambos al unísono,

-Nuestro ciclo terminará pronto-

-Entiendo, estoy haciendo los preparativos para cuando la bestia sea liberada- Diciendo eso Herb paso a través de las grandes puertas, luego de un camino recto de unos 100 metros cruzó por unas escaleras de piedra que bajan en espiral, a pesar de lo iluminado que estaba, no podía verse el fondo.

luego de unos 30 minutos bajando por las escaleras, finalmente llegó a otra gran puerta metálica y detrás estaba una gran bestia, solo sus piernas superan la altura de un hombre adulto, su piel era gris y de aspecto rígido, habían estructuras óseas en su barbilla, en sus brazos y detrás de la cabeza, tienen forma afilada y un color blanco, sus dientes eran enormes, y sus ojos rojos brillaban tenuemente.

A pesar de haber estado ahí durante miles de años, siendo resguardado celosamente por diferentes civilizaciones, lo unico en comun que tienen todas ellas, era que se refieren a la "eso", como la bestia del Juicio final.

.

.


End file.
